Gems in the eyes of the world
by ILUVRONWEASLEY
Summary: (COMPLETE) Five precious gemstones with mystic power. One girl must try to gather them to save Harry Potter’s life, and if Mr Potter is the only one who can defeat the evil Lord Voldemort, then . . .
1. Chapter one

Gems in the eyes of the world.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Harry Potter belongs to me. That privilege goes to a woman who goes by the name of J.K.Rowling. If anyone knows her and is reading this, please do say hello to her for me.  
  
SPOILERS FROM THE START, BEWARE  
  
~Post Hogwarts~  
  
Chapter one  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
No. She couldn't face him now, not when she had failed him and the only reason he was lying in a hospital bed on the brink of death was because of her.  
  
"Hermione, he wants to see you, you know that he won't be angry at you and blame you!!! Nobody does."  
  
Hermione couldn't even look Ron in the eye anymore. This was all her fault, and she just couldn't handle it. But . . . if Harry wanted to see her again . . . maybe . . . yes, she would see him once more, before it was too late.  
  
She entered the hospital ward and saw the familiar faces of her saviours. She had been captured by Lucius Malfoy, Wormtail and Bellatrix Lestrange to be held hostage for Lord Voldemort. They all thought that she was the brains of the group, the person who helped plan the plans, and the person who knew the most, so obviously she was the easiest target. Harry led an army to attack Voldemort to try and save her. Ron and Ginny had stayed behind due to the fact that he was needed for other things to do with the Order. Many had been harmed, some even killed, and the injured students included Harry. It was a miracle that he had gotten away from Voldemort alive yet again.  
  
She spotted him sitting weakly on a bed right at the back of the ward. He spotted her soon after and smiled, Hermione tried to smile back, but found it hard as she heard her footsteps echo down the ward. Why did it feel like it was going to take her forever to reach him? She knew that she was attracting lots of stares from her rescuers. Many of them she had known from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
Her throat seemed dry as she stared into the emerald eyes of the boy who lived. He had saved her from the clutches of death, and yet all she could say was a pathetic 'Hi Harry'???  
  
"How've you been Hermione?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Well," Harry glanced to his well-bandaged arms and legs. "Okay I guess, but . . . the healers say my chance is slim, because they say there may be some kind of poison that's undetectable in my blood so I might not have long. You know there was that purple liquid on that sword Bellatrix tried to kill me with? They say that it's got something to do with that."  
  
Hermione nodded and managed a weak smile. They were talking like strangers, like their seven years of friendship had been nothing at all, but if it had been nothing, would Harry still have risked his life to save her??? Yes, he probably would have, Harry was that kind of person, to try and save everybody that was in danger, he'd probably save Draco Malfoy if he were ever in trouble.  
  
"Ron's told me that you think it's your fault that me and everybody else," Harry paused and gestured to everybody else in the ward with his head (that was the only part that wasn't partly damaged). "Is here in St. Mungos."  
  
Typical Ron, telling Harry everything that happened when he wasn't there to experience it. She remembered why her and Ron had split up in the first place. It was because she thought he cared more about Harry than he did her, and their relationship just couldn't carry on when Ron would rather spend his time talking with Harry on the quidditch pitch, than go on a romantic broom ride with her.  
  
"You know Hermione, that no one, and I mean NO ONE, blames anything on you. I mean, it isn't your fault that they chose to kidnap you is it? And it isn't your fault that my stupid stubborn brain decided to fall straight into their trap." At this, she found her voice.  
  
"Harry!!! You are not stupid!! You are the best wizard I know, and nothing is your fault."  
  
"Well, nothing is your fault either!!!"  
  
Hermione nodded although his words didn't register in her mind at all. He was only trying to comfort her, and she thought it was sweet and all, but she knew better than to believe him. Why did she have to go to the astronomy tower when he had asked her to? Why was she foolish enough to believe him?  
  
Her mind drifted to that night that had caused all the problems: the night of the kidnap.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"If you didn't want to know Granger, then why did you come?"  
  
Hermione didn't know the answer. When he had purposely dropped that note in her book bag in potions, she had wondered why she had even read it and considered meeting him in the astronomy tower that night. She should never have come, but her curiosity always got the better of her. Then again, curiosity kills the cat.  
  
"See? You wondered why didn't you? You wondered why someone like me would want you to waste your precious time just to meet me here tonight."  
  
"So what if I did? You said in your letter that you would do something horrid to Ginny, Ron and Harry if I didn't meet you here. I would never let you harm one of my friends Malfoy."  
  
"You think too much Granger, and you shouldn't have wondered. It might get you into trouble one day."  
  
Hermione frowned. The moonlight poured in from one of the many windows in the tower, lighting half of his face like a mask. His face was expressionless, stiff and even paler than usual. His eyes were different though, they weren't cold and lifeless, they were trying to do something . . . like . . . send her a secret message or something. But she just couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Granger . . ." His eyes were definitely trying to tell her something but what she still couldn't quite figure out.  
  
"Malfoy, why did you want me to come here at midnight of all times? Tell me now and get it over with, we have to travel home tomorrow."  
  
His eyes . . . she was supposed to be one of the smartest witches around, and yet she couldn't figure out his urgent message . . . what was it? Silence filled the air around them and the wind seemed to hold its breath, as time itself seemed to stop. Through all this waiting, neither of them broke eye contact but still Hermione didn't get the message, and she never would until it was too late.  
  
"Granger . . ."  
  
"Spit it out Malfoy." Draco's eyes widened slightly as if he just seen something behind her. Hermione didn't look behind her to check, she didn't trust Malfoy enough to not see him face to face. He broke their eye contact and looked down to the stone floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Granger, but this has to be done."  
  
Hermione frowned again, and was about to ask him what he was talking about when she felt someone grab her from behind. She fainted, only to find herself awake in a dark dungeon with no signs of Draco anywhere.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She snapped back to reality to see that Harry was staring worriedly at her. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Hermione, you do know that you'll have to fight with the rest of us soon, don't you? Even if I don't survive, I think you should still try. Stuff that stupid prophecy eh???"  
  
She nodded. Of course she knew, how could she not. There were signs of the Voldemort everywhere. Hogsmeade had only been attacked the other day, and hundreds of people had been killed, even the old beggar who stood in the old alleyway by Honeyduke's. The buildings now lay in ruins as they had been blasted by powerful spells, and the happiness that normally radiated in the village was no more.  
  
She didn't want to fight anymore, felt like she couldn't fight anymore. She felt frail, and fragile, broken you can say. She didn't understand the point of fighting anymore. Without Harry there was no chance, and Voldemort would take over not just the Wizarding world, but also the muggle world and she would be no more. Why couldn't she just live a normal life? Why did she have to fight this war? When she didn't want to?  
  
Maybe she should coward out of it, her parents would be ashamed of her but . . . what else could she do? She had to fight for the good of everybody, but what about her? Maybe she should fight, but wasn't quitting a better option?  
  
She turned to look behind her and saw Lavender Brown (with Parvati next to her) and Seamus Finnegan (with Dean by him) breathing heavily, and clutching their hearts. Blood seemed to be seeping out of both their mouths, great gallons of it, at the same time and she cringed as four healers rushed in. They casted many spells on the two of them until finally, with a final drop of blood, Lavender and Seamus's heads had drooped to their shoulders and the healers pronounced them both dead. The poison that they had been infected with had suddenly attacked their heart directly, and there was no hope.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it, it was too much and too horrible. Two of her friends had died because of her, ALL because of her. Parvati, her parents, Lavender's parents, Mr and Mrs Finnegan and Dean were all crying as Hermione watched in horror. She ran out of the ward as quickly as her legs would carry her, her conscious screaming at her as she went -  
  
'MURDERER!!!!!!!! YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!!!! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!!! DIE!!!! DIE!!!! DIE!!!!!!! MURDERER!!!!!!'  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Rather short I know, this is the beginning though, so what do you expect? VERY serious fic with DEFINITE romance!!!! Please do review and tell me what you think, the more reviews the faster I type (hint, hint)!!!!!!!  
  
Love, peace, pigs and fanfics,  
  
~ILUVRONWEASLEY ^@^  
  
P.S. If you would like to know the pairing of this story, just ask!!! I didn't put it in the summary because some people don't like to know (wait, I think the summary actually does hint very obviously which pairing it is). If you've read my other fanfics, you'll know for sure what pairing this is!!!  
  
P.P.S. It's not a Hermione/Harry. 


	2. Chapter two

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot. And maybe some characters that shall appear later in the story. Also do not own the song or the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter that goes to a website called musicsonglyrics.com. The song is by the Spice Girls and was their last single - Goodbye.  
  
The genre of this story may contain a bit of fantasy as well as what it is now.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY DEAR REVIEWER (S):  
  
~ Ainariel-Helyanwe ~ Thank you for reviewing! You're my first reviewer for this fic, and for that, I want to thank you even more! Lol thanks again! :D  
  
~ Alanpatty07 ~ Thanks for reviewing! And no, I didn't really mean gems, as in tears; I meant gems, as in, gems. Lol, you'll see why soon! Yeah, I accidentally put it in the summary cus I forgot about my author note, I'm stupid that way! Lol, and you hope Harry will die? Ek! I don't even know if Harry's going to die or not . . .  
  
~Eventuality ~ Thanks!! I know I say it to everyone, but I always mean it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! And review ^.~  
  
~Loah ~ Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it . . . I'm actually PRAYING you'll like it . . . you seem very hard to satisfy . . . (please, please, please, please, please!) Lol thanks for reviewing by the way.  
  
~Happigolucki616 ~ Lol, yeah it was mysterious, kind of . . . its going to be dark, kind of . . . so be warned! There may be more deaths etc. so remember, no laughs! I know I'm laughing now but really I have no idea why . . .  
  
~LythTaeraneth ~ Thank you for reviewing! And you never know, Harry could get better and Hermione and him could get together . . . but rest assured, that's not going to happen! Thanks for reviewing Butt Big, it means a lot! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
~Avid Reader ~ I'm guessing you don't like dark? Well, I apologise in advance because this fic might be dark, I'm not really sure to be honest. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~ Some12 ~ Thanks for reviewing! And no, she isn't ever going to summit suicide cus' she just doesn't think like that, in this fic anyway. But she is very thoughtful, maybe over thoughtful, but still! Lol, I didn't really understand that last question you asked, very confusing . . .  
  
~Burgundyred ~ Lol, yeah, I'm praying that this fic will be okay, but I'm not very sure. The plot of it isn't really as . . . inspirational (?) as Butt Big's was, so you know. This chapter is . . . developing . . . I think that's the word. Thanks for reviewing by the way!  
  
~NewSecretRose ~ Hehe, you were very funny, actually, cut that, you always are very funny! Don't worry about the confusion though, I always confuse myself . . . which is probably why you're confused . . . now did that actually make any sense whatsoever? Hmm . . . I'm off to think now, thanks for reviewing!  
  
~Smileyface1314 ~ Hehe, thanks! I had a funny feeling that you would like this fic, you know, cus' I think you like more serious stuff and all! She's not going to commit suicide I'm afraid, the 'DIE!' part was because she felt so guilty about Harry and the others, so she thought dying was what Harry and the others would want.  
  
~ShortStuff10 ~ Thanks for the review! Lol, and when I re-read that chapter, I did think it was like Gollum, but it was intended when I first wrote it, no. You updated? Okay, I should have read it by now, but if I haven't then I WILL! I promise!  
  
Chapter two  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 'No, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
~  
  
Listen little child, there will come a day  
  
When you will be able, able to say  
  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation  
  
You know there's a better way, for you and me to be  
  
~  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me  
  
~  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
  
But I can still feel you here  
  
It's not the end  
  
Gotta keep it strong  
  
Before the pain turns into fear  
  
~  
  
So glad we made it  
  
Time will never change it, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
~  
  
Just a little girl, big imagination  
  
Never letting no-one take it away  
  
Went into the world (into the world)  
  
What a revelation  
  
She found there's a better way  
  
For you and me to be  
  
~  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
  
You'll always be someone's baby ~  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
  
But I can still feel you here  
  
It's not the end  
  
You gotta keep it strong  
  
Before the pain turns into fear ~  
  
So glad we made it  
  
Time will never change it, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
~  
  
The times when we would play about  
  
The way we used to scream and shout  
  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way  
  
~  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
  
You'll always be someone's baby ~  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
  
But I can still feel you here  
  
It's not the end  
  
You gotta keep it strong  
  
Before the pain turns into fear  
  
~  
  
So glad we made it  
  
Time will never, never, ever change it  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
And don't forget you can rely  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
  
And don't forget on me you can rely  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I will help you, help you on your way  
  
I will be with you everyday  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I will be with you everyday  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I will be with you everyday.' Hermione listened to the music that they were playing. She was holding her wine loosely in her hands as all the guests in the great hall (at Hogwarts) tried to comfort Parvati, Dean, Lavender and Seamus's family members.  
  
She had been invited to the funeral party, and although this song wasn't exactly funeral material, Parvati wanted it to be played, as it was always one of Lavender's favourites. Hermione didn't know why she had come, she wanted to cry, to sink her head into her pillow like she had done that day at the hospital. It didn't help that the funeral was held late at night when she was too tired to think things through properly.  
  
She couldn't cry now, no, that'll steal Parvati's and Mr and Mrs Brown's thunder, and everyone would fuss over her. That was the least she could do for the poor girl. Maybe she should leave, but if she left now, she'd have to talk to Dean and Parvati (as they had organised the funeral for their best friends). . . well, then she'd have to do that. She strode up to them before she could change her mind.  
  
"Erm, hi, Dean, Parvati, Mr and Mrs Brown, Mr and Mrs Finnegan, I have to go now, it was a lovely funeral."  
  
Dean nodded as Parvati burst into tears again. The adults tried to comfort her as Dean turned, smiling a weak and rather forced smile at her.  
  
"Hermione, promise me one thing."  
  
"Yes Dean?" She would promise him anything, she just wanted to leave right now.  
  
"You'll avenge Seamus and Lavender for us? Kick those deatheaters butts for us, we know you can!!!"  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. How could she back out of the war now? They wanted her to help Harry, when she was the one that put Harry there in the first place. She didn't want to fight anymore, and she knew that she would go to any lengths to not be part of this war. Maybe even suicide. No, suicide would only bring the end of her life, she wanted to live freely, have a few kids, some cats, a wonderful husband, that kind of thing.  
  
She quickly apparated to her street before either of them could see her tears.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The streets were dark and the street lamps only made everything more eerie to Hermione. The stars were nowhere in sight and the moon was hidden behind a large clump of trees. She shivered in her coat and decided to turn into a nearby alleyway to take a shortcut to her London flat. Yes, she had her own flat bought from the money she inherited from her Great Grandma. As she had graduated from Hogwarts, she had always lived there.  
  
Her footsteps echoed on the hard pavement and she paused as she heard a whisper somewhere near her. She reached for her wand in her coat pocket and listened more carefully.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
The voice was barely audible but she recognised it immediately. It was the person who had helped cause her capture, it was the one and only Draco Malfoy. Her mind filled with fury and she stormed to where she thought he was, and she was, of course, correct. But as she saw the state of him, she couldn't stay angry with him.  
  
His hair was (for once) not perfectly gelled back, his clothes were dirty and ripped but what shocked her the most was that he had blood dripping down the side of his face. Hermione knelt down immediately and pulled out her hanky. She wiped the blood gently from his face revealing a large cut. He winced and opened his eyes wider to try and see her better.  
  
"Malfoy don't move."  
  
"I can't move even if I want to mudblood."  
  
Hermione abruptly stood up, the bloody hanky still in her hand. She seriously considered leaving him there to die for a second but then something hit her. What if he had caused all her years at Hogwarts to be a misery?? What if he was the one that had caused her abduction that led to the death of her two friends?? He was still a person, a living thing, and a human being. He didn't deserve to die, no matter what he did, and she would never forgive herself if he did die. That would be another person added to her list of 'How many deaths she had caused'.  
  
She crouched back down and used her wand to levitate him, making sure that no muggles were around. Even if there were the occasional muggle around, she didn't care, this WAS AN EMERGENCY.  
  
"What are you -  
  
"Malfoy shut up if you want to live."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione's flat was only on the second floor, which was good as she didn't have to levitate Draco as much. She was kind of glad that the funeral was set at night, otherwise muggles would be everywhere. They would freak if they saw a man bleeding to death FLOATING for god's sake.  
  
She quickly used her free hand to unlock the front door and floated Draco carefully into her bedroom (he was nearly DYING, he should at least die comfortably on a bed rather than on her skanky second hand - although it was leather - couch). He groaned as she accidentally placed him on the King sized, blue duvet bed too hard. It was obvious he was aching all over.  
  
She rolled up the sleeves of her maroon jumper - the one Mrs Weasley had given her last Christmas. She mumbled some long spells that she had been taught by Madam Pomfrey when she had requested her to teach her how to heal. That quality could be extremely helpful when it came to fighting. Like, fighting against the force, the force of evil, the evil of Voldemort, oh what to do . . . no.  
  
She couldn't drift off; she needed to concentrate for the sake of Malfoy's life. Why she even wanted to save him so much was a mystery to her - 'you're a nice person Hermione, if it wasn't him, you'd save the other person too.' She thought.  
  
She mumbled the spells as best she could - she had only learnt them a month earlier, and her training still wasn't complete anyway, but they didn't call her the smartest witch in Gryffindor for nothing.  
  
"Granger . . ."  
  
With her free hand, she put her hand over Draco's mouth. It would be best if he didn't speak, to retain his strength for the task in hand (and to stop him throwing any useless insults at her). She finished the spell and left the room to find some sleeping potion. When she returned, she found that Draco was staring straight at her - from the moment she walked into the same room as him.  
  
Right from their unfortunate first meeting, she had known that there was something special about his eyes . . . they seemed to always be hiding some sort of emotion, but the strange thing wasn't that, it was the fact that it seemed if he didn't want anyone to know what he felt, he wouldn't show it in his eyes, but he could easily let you into a deep dark secret if he wanted to - all through his eyes.  
  
At this moment, Hermione nearly dropped her bottle of sleeping potion. His eyes were silvery-blue and DEFINITELY telling her one message, that he was grateful and couldn't be more thankful towards her, even if he would never actually say it.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. They met with the beautiful sky, the moon round and shining, the stars bright and alight. She watched it; her eyes steady as they filled with tears.  
  
The world, the earth . . . they were all so wonderful and yet this was the first time she had actually appreciated it properly. When she was younger, she had always just knew the earth was THERE, but never actually sat and thanked God for everything she had. Maybe she should have, she didn't know, it was too late anyway.  
  
She looked above to the stars from her window and thought about the past. That first time she had seen the wondrous figure of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron - all the laughs she had shared with them, the many times they had all survived the clutches of death. Everything . . . seemed so . . . distant and far away, like it had all been a dream, and everything was now reality, a horrible reality of war.  
  
How do we know that we're not dreaming, and that our dreams aren't our reality?? The problem was that, she, and nobody else in this world, knew of the answer.  
  
She smelt the fresh air of her open window, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Why was she crying? For the simple reason that at that precise moment, she realised that the world was a beautiful place. She wanted to live freely, like she did when she was 10. She didn't want to be the leader of a war, the minister of the ministry, she wanted to be . . . normal. She didn't necessarily want to live her life as a muggle - she loved magic and had studied it for too long to give it up completely. She just wanted to live a normal life as a witch, not all witches and wizards had to be part of the war - the fighting part anyway. Some were able to hide away until it was over. Why couldn't she be one of those women? Why did she have to be the female warrior all the time?  
  
She placed her head into her hands and wiped the tears away. If this was one of the last times she could just sit and appreciate the world around her then she might as well enjoy it as much as she could.  
  
Her digital clock on her desk read 3 am. She had returned from the funeral at about 10:30, but it had taken many hours to at least stop Draco bleeding to death. He had snapped at her for trying to get him into St. Mungos, he said that they would only ask him petty questions. Hermione had tried to ask him what had caused the giant scratch on the side of his face - that would be permanent. He had glared at her for asking and started insulting her instead of answering.  
  
She smiled, remembering the last words of wisdom that her Great grandma had told her just before she died in her hospital bed - "To every cloud, is a silver lining Hermione. Always look for that line."  
  
Be optimistic; always look on the good side . . . but all she wanted now was for peace and a normal life. She just . . . didn't want this war to happen, but she knew that no matter how much ANYBODY tried, it was impossible for peace all over the world. People were always disagreeing with each other, some just hungry for power - like Voldemort.  
  
A crack in the hall signalled that someone had apparated into her flat. She frowned - who could be calling at this time of hour?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Longer than the last chapter - I'm sure. If anyone knows how a flat works (in England) pray tell - I do not, and have never seen, let alone lived in a flat before, know how one works. Do you ring the bell then there's a receiver actually in the flat, or do you press some sort of button?  
  
Love, peace, pigs and fanfics,  
  
~ILUVRONWEASLEY ^@^  
  
PS. Okay, ignore my last 'PS', I realised that I actually put the pairing in the summary, so really, I am stupid, I deleted that bit from the summary, but now I'm adding again!  
  
PPS. Future chapters may contain soppiness. I shall try and contain myself *wince * 


	3. Chapter three

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the original Harry Potter characters that have appeared in any of J.K.Rowling's (or any other authors) books. I do suggest you read the first FIVE before reading this fanfic, by the time the sixth book has been published, this shall still make sense - just ignore the disclaimers and some author notes.  
  
THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING:  
  
~Burgundyred ~ YAY FOR WINDOWS XP!! Lol, I've just realised I have too . . . how strange. I am going to try my VERY, VERY hardest to keep the sap in, but I'm apologising in advance in case I do have sap/sop or whatever, I cannot help it and I try my hardest but it just slips out . . . wah. Thanks for being the understanding person you really are . . . hopefully . . .  
  
~ Some12 ~ Lol, okay, I won't think about that question anymore, not even now when I'm writing about it because then I'll get really confused and the world shall be blurred once more . . . (and no, I'm not drunk . . . as far as I know anyway)  
  
~Happigolucki616 ~ Thank you for reviewing! I know it's not funny at all, but it was never meant to be and it never will be cus' I planned it that way! Lol, I think this fic is one of my better-planned ones to be perfectly honest . . .  
  
~Harryforeva ~ Yeah, I know, I always get in soppiness, no matter how hard I try! I'm sorry . . . but I'm hoping that it'll still be a good (or at least okay) fic anyways. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~ShortStuff10 ~ I know its kind of sad, but I'm afraid that's the way it is, but I'll tell you this, it will have a HAPPY ending as far as I'm concerned! (Unless I give this fic to somebody else to write for me!) Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it!!  
  
Chapter three  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Oh hi Professor Dumbledore, Ron, what brings you two here at this time of night?"  
  
"Well, Hermione . . ."  
  
Ron's eyes seemed puffy and redder than usual. It looked like he had been crying. Dumbledore's face looked grave and tired. Depression seemed to make both of these men look older, especially for Dumbledore - his wrinkles showed more and his face seemed dull. His normally merry and twinkling eyes were lifeless and grey, more than the usual blue.  
  
She frowned, it seemed like everybody was crying lately - and who could blame them with all the happenings to do with Voldemort going around.  
  
"Ron, what is it? Is it Harry?"  
  
She gasped as Ron nodded. This was her worst nightmare. If Harry was dead then . . . what was the point of the war? There was no point. If Harry was dead then Voldemort had succeeded, in not only killing Harry but also taking over the magical and muggle worlds. Hermione's mind thought to Draco, he was still in her bedroom, probably fast asleep. What could she do with him? He was probably faking it . . . no, he couldn't have faked all that blood, and that cut, could he?  
  
"Miss Granger, do not worry. Mr Potter is not dead . . .yet."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Dumbledore smiled, he always seemed to know what was going through her mind. But wait, he had said one fatal word - yet. That meant . . .  
  
"What do you mean yet?? How is Harry?? What's going on???"  
  
"Hermione . . . the poison, it attacked him just an hour ago."  
  
Hermione gasped, she could feel the tears coming . . . the poison on that sword that all the deatheaters were using to try and swipe the people who had tried to save her, she had wondered why they didn't chop off their heads, but instead slashed them slightly in the stomach or legs or arms, but now it was only too obvious.  
  
"BUT he's okay now. Well, he isn't exactly okay . . . but he's stable enough - unconscious though. The healers say that the poison didn't attack his heart directly - like the other day with Padma and . . . so he could be saved. But . . ."  
  
There was always a but. Oh why oh why was there always a but??? Couldn't they just leave it at a good point and leave the but out??? But in the real world, she guessed that that was not possible.  
  
"But what?" Her voice was barely above a whisper - it was more a whimper. 'Keep the tears in Hermione . . .'  
  
"But it may only be a matter of days before . . ."  
  
Ron gulped. He couldn't finish what he had begun to say - it was too hard. He didn't need to finish what he was saying, Hermione knew only too well what he was going to say. She looked to Dumbledore to find some reassurance. His eyes connected with hers for only a few seconds before Dumbledore turned his head to stare at Hermione's bedroom door. 'Could he . . .?' No, how could he know that Draco was in there? But then again, Dumbledore knew a lot of things other people didn't.  
  
"Miss Granger, there is a way to save Mr Potter and cure his poison. And that is why we have come at such a time."  
  
Hermione frowned as Dumbledore turned back towards her. A cure? If there was a cure, then why hadn't they used it to save all the other people including Harry yet?  
  
"The reason why it has not been used on the other patients before is because this cure will only work once in a century, and once in a century, means only one person can be saved every century. This century it is needed to be used early to save Mr Potter's life - but I tell you, it shall not be easy."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hermione was eager to find out what this cure could be. If something could cure Harry and save him, then it would be worth risking her own life for it, no matter what.  
  
"The cure is a legend Miss Granger. A legend of five gemstones found in the person that it suits best. It is said that if all five gemstones can be united and laid on a gold plate by the side of whomever you wish to heal, it shall even bring those who are on the brink of death, back into their old healthy state. But, it will not have any effect once the chosen as died. No magic can bring a person back from the dead."  
  
"Hermione, either me, or you have to find these stones otherwise Harry is . . . Harry is . . ."  
  
Ron's lip wobbled as if he was about to cry (which he probably was). This was all so sudden, he had been fine a while ago . . . but then again, it didn't take long for poison to work its wonders.  
  
"Ron, I'll go. You don't look too good."  
  
Ron had obviously been there to see Harry suffer and he honestly looked like he might faint if anything else happened. Also, she still felt that it was her fault that Harry was in hospital anyway - I mean, wasn't it?? It was her kidnap that had caused all these people dying, all these things happening . . .she needed to help them all, and even saving one person's life would be enough for her. She would be grateful if one person survived - even more grateful if that person could be Harry.  
  
Of course she wanted all the other people to live, but she couldn't save them . . .and there was nothing she could do about that fact. Most of her rescuers had died already, about three quarters of the 24-people-army that Harry had took with him to save Hermione. He didn't bring everyone in case something like what had actually happened, did happen.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore took a letter out of his sleeve and handed it over to Hermione, who took it - her hands shaking. "Read this letter and it shall explain more of what I have already said. Only read it if you think you are ready to, it contains more than you think." Dumbledore paused and inspected Hermione through his half-moon spectacles, "I think it would be correct to say, Miss Granger, that the fate of the world, both magical and muggle, rests on your shoulders."  
  
Ron nodded, and smiled a shaky smile directed at Hermione before disapparating. Hermione expected Dumbledore to follow but there was one more thing that he wanted to say -  
  
"Miss Granger, remember - no pressure," He winked, "And, you may take whomever you have to." He smiled as Hermione frowned, and disapparated with a poof and a crack.  
  
She walked slowly towards her bedroom thinking about what he had said. Who was she supposed to take? And where was she supposed to find these gems inside of PEOPLE???? How was she going to get them out of people??? Ugh, what had she gotten herself into???  
  
'You're doing this for Harry, you're doing this for Harry, you're doing this for Harry . . .' She sat on the edge of her bed as she thought this thought over and over again. She thought she was pretty much ready for whatever Dumbledore had written to her, so, with a shaky hand, she opened the envelope.  
  
Inside were two pieces of parchment. She took out the first and saw Dumbledore's swirly writing on it in blue ink. It read:  
  
'To Miss Granger,  
  
This is the note that Mr Potter wrote for you in case anything happened. Mr Weasley persuaded me to give it to you, even if Mr Potter may survive, he said that you might want to read it anyway. Make sure you are ready before you decide to read this Miss Granger -  
  
Yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
A letter from Harry?? She gulped, and unfolded the parchment - her hands shaking badly. What could he possibly want to tell her?? -  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
So, I guess if you're reading this then something must have happened to me. I want to tell you that it WAS NOT AND STILL IS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT I DIED. It isn't anybody's fault, if it was, it was Voldemort's fault. He was the one that caused all the misery and all the fear, all the pain and suffering, the deaths. I know it's hard, I used to blame myself for the death of my parents, but I soon realised that it wasn't anything to do with me. I couldn't help what happened and neither could you. I know you didn't really register what I said to you the other day at the hospital. I know you too well Hermione.  
  
I want you to know that I've decided Hedwig is going to be yours, I mean, she always got along with Crookshanks and I know how much you'd like to have an owl to keep in contact with everyone!!!  
  
. . . . Now that I'm gone Hermione, I'd like to say that I don't want ANY of you to mourn for me. Why? Because I'm not really gone at all, I still am by you every step of the way, in everything you do, no matter what you choose.  
  
Hermione, please help us all win this battle, for me, for the world. I know you've always wanted a normal peaceful life, and I hope you find the right person who can provide you with a good life, it's everything you deserve Hermione but you deserve so much more as well, maybe you and Ron can even get back together, now that I'm not in the way . . .  
  
I love you Hermione, you've always been like the sister (or even mother) I've never had, always there for me when I need you, I hope I've always been there for you when you need me too. Just remember this one thing - wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll be right here standing by you.  
  
So, I guess this is it isn't it? Well, farewell Hermione, have a good life without me - I'll always be blessing you from heaven above ~  
  
Harry.'  
  
A tear splattered onto the piece of parchment as it shook in her hand. Harry . . . one of her best friends . . . she felt like she was lost, like she had no one to understand her - Ron was too busy noticing Harry's condition to listen to her, her parents were too clueless to know much about the whole situation, and she couldn't trust anyone else.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
She turned as another tear rolled down her cheek. She had forgotten that Draco had been there, had he been watching her read that letter all along??  
  
He was staring at her, his face once again expressionless. He frowned as another tear slid down her red face. He didn't like it when people cried around him, he never knew what to do with himself - he felt uncomfortable. Hermione sniffed. Why did Malfoy have to be here?? Of all the times he chose to be rescued by her, it had to be now, the time when she wanted to just sink her head into her pillow and cry her sorrows away.  
  
"Erm . . . Granger, what was -  
  
He stopped as his eyes met with Hermione's. Hermione's eyes were filling with tears and he felt like he shouldn't really say anything and just move so that she could cry in peace (he wasn't THAT mean) but the problem was that he COULDN'T move due to . . . he didn't even want to remember what had happened that night.  
  
He looked over at Hermione again. Her fists were clenched and her bushy hair covering her face so that it was hidden from Draco's view - he couldn't stand the silence anymore.  
  
"Look, Granger -  
  
But before he could say anymore, Hermione had already moved from her spot. But, not to where Draco would have preferred her to go, for she had flung herself onto him and was now crying into his chest.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I like this fic, do you? I do enjoy writing this fic . . . even if you don't particularly enjoy reading it. It's nice to have something depressing to write when you feel like that mood ya know??  
  
Love, peace, pigs and fanfics,  
  
~ILUVRONWEASLEY ^@^  
  
PS. Please review 


	4. Chapter four

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, ask anyone and they'll tell ya who owns what. A wonderful woman by the name of Joanne Rowling has the honour of owning ALL and I mean THE ENTIRE Harry Potter theme, plot, character etc. I only have the privilege of owning my very own plot, which is this fanfic.  
  
Chapter four  
  
BIG THANKS TO:  
  
*~ Burgundyred ~ Firstly, thanks for the review! Second, thanks for making your reviews oh so long! And also, for reassuring me on that soppiness thing (although I fear that it will be getting worse all too soon . . .) As for your question, yes, the gems are located inside certain people . . . certain SPECIAL people, you'll soon find out whom! I'm not really sure whether Harry will die or not . . . but I can tell you one thing, Draco will play quite a big part in finding one of the gems.  
  
*~Shocker ~ Lol, I know it is very confusing isn't it? The reason why I wrote this is because I've never seen anything really like this on fanfiction.net (it may be there, but I've never seen it). I hope that all my fics are unique, like this one, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*~ Siriusforeva ~ Thank you for reviewing, and for your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review it too!  
  
*~Happigolucki616 ~ Hehe, thank you! For this review, and also the one, well, TWO, you left for my so-called 'poems' on fiction press!! I still think they're utter crap, no matter what you say!! :P  
  
*~AlanPatty07 ~ Lol, I am a very, VERY, lucky author indeed!! I'm flattered, honestly I am! Lol, I took your advice, and changed it from 'adventure/action' to 'angst', hehe . . . well, at least I HOPE I did anyways. You're eventually gonna find out where exactly she finds these strange stones . . . oh and thanks for reviewing!  
  
*~Slytherin-Gryffindor gal ~ Yes, I especially wrote this to be emotional; it's one of those fics I guess! I'm so flattered that you cried! I mean, how sweet!!! Lol thanks, for nearly crying and for reviewing!  
  
*~ LythTaeraneth ~ Thank you SO much for the review! I'm not surprised you got confused. I was so confused when writing it I had to read it about four times before I understood what I was doing. Hehe, so anyway, thanks for reviewing, and Amy didn't have a mood swing! I only got it once!  
  
*~Pixie-dust2525 ~ you know, someone reviewed saying that they actually WANTED Harry to die! I'm so glad you don't, cus' to be perfectly honest, I don't want him to die either (hint, hint). Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*~Cho Chang From the Heart ~ Hey . . . did chapter three really get cut off? How did it get cut off, if it really did get cut off? Now I'm confused too . . . d'oh!  
  
*~ Relena333 ~ Thanks for reviewing!! I didn't really understand what you were trying to say, but I'm sure if I think about it I will!! Thanks again!  
  
*~ Some12 ~ I thank you for the reviews, and of course, for always reviewing! That is so nice of you! Hehe, I laugh at the most unusual things too, so that makes two of us!! And as for laughing when people are angry, my mate does that - it is so annoying!! Lol thanks again!  
  
*~ ShortStuff10 ~ HIYA DING!! Lol, thanks for reviewing this fic Ding, so truly appreciated! I think I explained to you about Harry and Hermione, and Draco and Hermione, right? Well, talk to you later! Love from, Dude.  
  
*~ Natyslacks ~ Lol, thanks for reviewing, and yeah, when you pointed that out, I did laugh out loud! Lol, aw, thanks for everything you said in your review too!  
  
*~ Cho Chang from the heart ~ Yay, you finally got time to review! Awesome! Lol, here's the update, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you really do enjoy this chapter! Cheers!  
  
*~ Smileyface1314 ~ Thank you for the review! You're always so nice, reviewing all my stuff, which is why I think you deserve an EXTRA clap! Yay, applause! Lol, thanks again and again for always reviewing, you are so nice!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
'Hermione smiled as she waved goodbye to Harry. He was going to America, boarding the plane for America anyway. Ron was boarding the train to France and Ginny had already flown to Japan earlier that year. Hermione looked over to the window to try and see the plane fly off. She ran over and pressed herself against the cold window.  
  
She watched the plane fly off, now what could she do? She had no friends to go to, nobody to hear her thoughts or listen to her. Hermione spun around and saw Hedwig flying towards her – wasn't she supposed to be with Harry?? She frowned as Hedwig landed on a nearby seat – this place was full of muggles, and yet none of them seemed to notice a snow-white owl fly into the airport. Wait, how'd she get in?  
  
"Hedwig? Why are you here?" Hermione's voice sounded distant and far away. She didn't like it.  
  
"I'm yours now remember???" Hermione gasped – Hedwig could talk?? But there was no time to think, Hedwig had screeched a high pitched note, like the cry of something hurt, she started to fly VERY close to Hermione. Hermione shut her eyes and flung her arms over the head to try and protect her from Hedwig's claws which had seemed to grow into vicious things right there and then.  
  
When she opened her eyes, expecting light to meet them, she got a terrible shock. She was suddenly now in a forest, a dark and ugly forest, the tress stood crooked, their bent branches stretching out like old, bony hands. She shivered; it felt abnormally cold. Why was she here? Wasn't she, just a minute ago, in a lovely sunny airport??  
  
She looked up and saw only blackness, the beauty of the stars and the moon had been drained, and all that was left was the dull and lifeless black night. Hermione knew she couldn't just stay here, no; she had to try and find her way out, back to the real world where everything seemed like a beautiful reality. She pushed past the trees, their tough branches scratching her everywhere, blood seeping out from the cut. She didn't care anymore, this place was starting to creep her out, and she wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
  
She ran and ran, jumping over fallen tree branches, running through any open space she could see. She finally saw some light – like light at the end of the tunnel, she ran desperately towards it, slightly out of breath. As she exited, she realised her surroundings.  
  
This was Hogwarts. Just like she had remembered it, Hogwarts – the magnificent castle looming above all, standing tall and proud – also like a big target really. It didn't really seem like it used to be – the air seemed too stiff and silent for it to be real, like a carpet of gloom had suddenly stretched itself over the magnificent school.  
  
Hermione remembered her graduation day, the atmosphere was mixed with happiness and sadness at the same time, that had only been a few months ago – her kidnap had been ON graduation day, just when it had ended and everyone was supposed to head for bed to get ready to leave the next morning. Now the atmosphere seemed, dull and mystified, the air seemed too still to be real.  
  
She turned as a rustle could be heard from behind. What met her eyes was a sight that could scare even the toughest of bullies.  
  
The bushes and tress seem to disappear as she saw figures, millions of them, all wearing hoods and standing with wands in hand. One man was taller than the rest and coming closer and closer to her. She stepped back, the wind sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Give me the boy . . ."  
  
His voice was gruff and hiss-like, like a snake. She shook her head and saw that the men behind that man had began to move. Appearing from nowhere, she saw her friends – Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Dean, Neville, Luna, every one of her friends from Hogwarts were there, but what caught her eye was the massive stain on their bodies. The bright red stains that runs through all our bodies, the massive wounds that could be seen from their ripped and tattered clothes, the guts, all body organs could be seen, it was a horrid sight that made Hermione want to puke.  
  
It looked like all of them had had their bodies turned inside-out, their faces torn into an expression of pain and suffering, their veins popping out and their screams of torture filling her ears. She closed her eyes and covered her ears – no, this wasn't real, Ron was fine, so was Ginny and everybody else . . . NO.  
  
A piercing scream that was too loud to not listen to filled the air. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Ron had been pushed onto her, his red hair no longer visible, his organs could all be seen, his bones all protruding out of his skin, blood pouring out of every possible space.  
  
"Hermione . . . Hermione . . . this is your fault . . . your fault . . ." His voice moaned on and on, like it would last forever. She couldn't take it . . .no . . . the bodies of her friends seemed to be rising now as the blood continued to flow out of them, they were wading towards her, screaming, shouting, moaning –  
  
"Hermione, come join us, come join our lovely world of pain, you deserve every bit of it, come, come!!!!"'  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"GRANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to the light of the morning sun. It had all been a dream, a terrible dream . . . but what if it was one of those deja'vu's (sp)? What if that really happened? All her friends murdered because she wouldn't give them something they wanted . . . but what was this thing? They had wanted a boy . . . what boy?  
  
"HELLO EARTH TO MUDBLOOD CENTRAL!!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!"  
  
Hermione turned around, her bushy hair hitting Draco round the face. She didn't realise she was laying on him, come to think of it, did she sleep on him all last night?? She couldn't remember . . . She quickly got off her comfortable spot (on Draco) before he could push her off.  
  
"Thank you Granger, you know I need to have a shower now, with all your mudblood germs on me."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Typical of a MALFOY to do that.' She thought, he was still the old, arrogant little brat that he was the last time they had met. She didn't want to talk to him, felt like it was too much of an effort to even try and ask him why he had helped with the kidnap – but that was obvious, it was because he hated her, but what she wondered was why he had apologised for it. That was just strange.  
  
"Granger, get me some breakfast, I'm hungry. Maybe some . . . toast with jam and marmalade, a cup of tea – two sugars, preferably the aromatic ones that you can get in Diagon Alley, maybe a boiled egg – soft boiled, soldiers would be nice, oh and some milk!!!"  
  
Hermione folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as Draco tried to think of anything else that he wanted. He was treating her like a servant – in HER own home!!! The cheek of it, but how could she protest if he couldn't move very well, and she couldn't protest because she didn't want to talk to him?  
  
"Bacon!!! That would be nice, make sure it's crunchy though."  
  
Hermione stepped out of the room, not even remembering what Draco had actually wanted for breakfast. She'd make him something alright, just not ALL of what he wanted. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was as greasy as ever, her eyes were poofy from all her crying and her face looked old and battered. She decided to dedicate that day to getting herself spruced up, if she was going to go on a mission to try as much as possible to stop her dream coming true, then she'd have to get herself ready for whatever she had to do.  
  
She still hadn't finished reading all the letters in Dumbledore's envelope, after reading Harry's she couldn't even think of how she could actually face that envelope again without bursting into tears. She sipped her tea and plonked another cup with tea (two sugars) onto a tray. She took some toast and some bacon (that had been there for god knows how long) and took them into her room for Draco.  
  
Her room had a big window that let the sunshine through every morning as it faced the East. The room was rather large and the King sized bed stood against the wall, near about in the centre of the room. A bookcase full of Hermione's favourite books (which included Hogwarts: A history) were opposite the bed, next to the door leading to the bathroom. There were pink lights that made the whole bathroom look pink and Ginny had bought her some perfume for her graduation that, with one spray, could last 1 whole year. Her beloved mahogany desk that gleamed in the light stood next to the door leading out of her room into the corridor and the carpet was a rich purple. The walls were red and had borders of gold – much like the Gryffindor common room, she had always liked the common room's decoration, so she decided to have it in her own bedroom too.  
  
"Finally Granger, and how come the tea isn't that special stuff??? And where's the egg??? And the soldiers??? And the milk?? And the jam??? And the marmalade?? And how come this bacon's got mould on it??? And WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME OR EVEN PROTESTING??????????"  
  
Draco shouted as Hermione stared out of the window. Hermione smiled, Draco was so arrogant, about the same age as her, and taller than her yet he was still a child inside, always shouting for attention, and when you did what they wanted, they were never satisfied. She sighed as she continued to stare out of the window, it was winter now, and it was only about 6:00 am, and yet the sun had only started to rise.  
  
"ANSWER ME YOU FILTHY LITTLE SH –  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Draco frowned. What was up with her? She didn't seem like the old bull- headed easy-to-get-angry Granger that he had once known. She seemed . . . distant and more thoughtful than before. What was up with that???  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hermione's eyes stayed on the sky and the sun. "The sunrise, all those colours, it's amazing how they got there and why they're there at all."  
  
Draco turned to the giant window. The sight was, indeed, breathtaking, a sight that he would normally have puked on, and today was no different. He shuddered, he didn't like beautiful things like that, his idea of beautiful was different, it HAD to be different, he liked things dark and mysterious, strange and unexpected, not something like . . . the sunrise.  
  
"So what about it Granger?"  
  
She turned to him finally, her face tired and solemn. "Nothing, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Draco hated it when people began to tell you something, then gave up on the idea and got him wondering. That was just stupid and he was not about to let Granger get that annoying feeling in him.  
  
"Granger, TELL ME."  
  
Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down on the side. "Haven't you ever wondered, why everything is here, and whether the world is actually such a beautiful place?"  
  
"I know it's not a beautiful place – I mean, look at Knockturn Alley –  
  
"No. Not like that, like, all the war, all the fights, and just because people are selfish. I know we are all selfish, but . . . it's things like that that ruin everything, all the beauty of the world is drained, everything . . . like this war now."  
  
Draco nodded. He had never thought of it like that. Was she trying to imply that people like HIM were ruining the world????  
  
"But that's not right!!!! It's people who want to stop He-who-must-not-be- named who are wrong!!!!!"  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. He meant his words, but oh how wrongly he had been taught. Then again, he had Lucius as a father. She sighed and looked down at the fluffy blue duvet. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy . . . when will you learn??? If You-know-who does win, then what? All the good people will be killed or used for slavery, he has all the power he needs, but won't having only power and nothing else get boring??? It's like the question with heaven – wouldn't eternal bliss get boring after a while???"  
  
Draco thought about this, and as much as he hated to admit it – she was correct. What would happen once the war had finished and if Voldemort won, then what??? The deatheaters like him wouldn't get anywhere, they'd be like one of the slaves that were on the good side, but if the GOOD GUYS WON, then that was a different matter . . . they would try to keep the peace and capture all the deatheaters, try to improve all the hospitals, technology, everything would be better whereas . . .  
  
"You see what I mean, don't you??" Hermione stood up as Draco looked up to her, "This war . . . I know it's going to happen, no matter how much anybody tries to stop it, but that still doesn't change the fact that I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN."  
  
"Mmmm, Granger, one question and YOU HAVE TO ANSWER ME. You don't know what I can do to you if you didn't."  
  
Hermione nodded and started heading towards the door.  
  
"Why? Why did you save me? You could of left me to die, I mean, I actually think you SHOULD HAVE left me to die, because you have no idea what you've got yourself into."  
  
Hermione's back was towards Draco as she replied. "Because I didn't see why anyone should have to die, even because of what you've done Draco Malfoy, even if you caused the death of my friends . . . that kidnap . . . everyone deserves a chance to live – except maybe You-know-who, because he has done too many sins to be forgiven. You didn't deserve to die Malfoy, not like that anyway, I think everyone has to have a chance to appreciate this world before they have to die, and I'm quite sure you haven't had a chance to do that . . . yet."  
  
Hermione exited quickly before tears started to slip down her cheeks once more at the remembrance of her friends. They may have not been her closest friends – like Harry and Ron, but they were still there to experience with her all the happy years at Hogwarts and she couldn't bear to remember how they died, and why they died.  
  
'RIP Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan.'  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
So, ya like? I like . . . . reviews (hint, hint)!!!!!!  
  
Love, peace, pigs and fanfics,  
  
~ILUVRONWEASLEY (*^_^*) & (^@^)  
  
PS. Hey, might take longer to update (I know I'm already taking a while, you know, an entire week) because I am stumped on what to write. I know what is going to happen, so I don't need any suggestions, but what I am stuck on is HOW to get to the main parts that I want to appear, if that made any sense. Plus, the fact that this story is very confusing, does not help either, as I often find that I am lost and don't know what part I was typing the night before. 


	5. Chapter five

Gems in the eyes of the world.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the glorious characters that are anything to do with the Harry Potter world. My imagination may be good, but not that good, otherwise I would have my works published already, even at my tender age. Harry Potter belongs to the person who wrote most of it, it even says on the cover – J.K.Rowling.  
  
THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING:  
  
*Natyslacks ~ Yeah, you see, that's why she is feeling so guilty BECAUSE people died for her! Yay, I'm so glad someone understands, cus' loads of people reviewed saying just how confusing they found this, hehe . . .  
  
*Happigolucki616 ~ Lol, thanks for reviewing, and there's more D/Hr interaction in this fic than any other fic I've written I think, probably cus' I'm writing about Draco and Hermione in a more mature light, and a different way of thinking. Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!  
  
*Some12 ~ Thank you! For reviewing and for the reassurance, I guess dreams are always confusing . . . but I think that's the most non-obvious dream I've written, I mean, in Butt Big, for example, I could have just wrote what I meant down instead of scribbling down all those dreams! Lol, what a waste of time . . .  
  
*LythTaeraneth ~ No, I DEFINITELY wasn't kidding when I said this is a serious fic, I have the ending all set out . . . MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry, HAD to do that. Now I'm weeping . . . why? Because one, you haven't updated, two YOU HAVE A MANGA TO READ. I want one, but parents are just arses, plain arses. Lol.  
  
*Alanpatty07 ~ SO MANY WHYS! Lol, now it's my turn to be confused . . . actually I'm always confused, so nevermind! It's cus' I think too much, lol, anyways, I have three of your most faithful reviewers eating out of the palm of my hand? Now isn't the world of fanfiction oh so small . . . now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to wash my hands from slobber.  
  
*NitenGale ~ Thanks so much for reviewing this, and also for reviewing Butt Big . . . I still can't believe that's ended. And to think of the grief it caused me when I started it . . . oh, and she shall start looking soon, when I'm not quite sure. Be patient, hopefully it'll be worthwhile! :- )  
  
*Burgundyred ~ Aw, that's so nice of you. I apologise for it anyways, cus' some people think my updates takes too long, and then I feel guilty . . . again. I guess what you said about Draco is very true, to be honest, I'm quite surprised I missed it! My excuse will be . . . erm . . . he's grown? Lol, FINE! I ADMIT DEFEAT! Lol, no, really, my mistake. Oh, and also, there's going to be a lot more sunrises and sunset descriptions. You see, the reason for THAT is because I want this fic to come across as the thoughtful and . . . quiet kind of type. So, there's going to be a lot of scenes where Hermione is just going to sit and stare while thinking. What can I say? It's what she's going to do!  
  
*Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole ~ I love snowy days, they are real pretty, and just to say, there's a lot more sunrises and sunsets to come, hehe . . . I just love writing about them!  
  
*Pixie-dust2525 ~ Thank you so much for the review! And for almost crying, lol, you're so nice . . .  
  
*ShortStuff10 ~ Sorry, no pop tarts lately! I used up all the ingredients to try and make a volcano, which is now officially a wreck! Lol, anyway Ding, you seem confused, oh well, so am I! Lol, ttyl!  
  
Chapter five  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror. She had put the mirror in her study room, she didn't like it in her bedroom where she could see herself everyday. Seeing herself in the mirror everyday made her remember all the times she had been teased about how she looked, she didn't think that was important, as long as she treated people right – which she knew she hadn't always done.  
  
Today was the first and proper time she had stood and looked at herself (for so long) in a few months. Her hair was bushy, but not as bushy as it could have been if it was shorter. It went down to her elbow, her face was fine though, she had slight bags, but nothing serious. And she had no spots, which for a woman her age, was very good.  
  
She wondered why, why people were so vain and shallow, why they cared so much about how people looked. But that was the sad truth of the world. Everyone was vain, some worse than others but no one could deny the fact that they were indeed, vain.  
  
She walked over to her grand piano by the big glass window that led onto a balcony. Not a very high up balcony but a balcony all the same. She stretched her fingers, and began to play a song that she remembered her aunt had taught her when she was young. Her Aunt had written it, in loving memory of her baby cousin, who died only a few minutes after her birth. It wasn't exactly a sad piece, but it was very touching and peaceful, like a song that someone would play in heaven. Sadly, Hermione's Aunt died only a few months after the creation of that Song, it had been appropriately named 'Venus's tears'.  
  
'THUMP'  
  
Immediately, Hermione stopped playing. She frowned and got up, slowly walking towards the door. Opening it a crack, she peered outside.  
  
"Down here Granger."  
  
Hermione looked down. Draco was sitting, lying, on the carpet, clutching his leg. It was bleeding, quite badly. Hermione immediately knelt down to take a look at it while Draco shivered and breathed deeply through the pain.  
  
"What happened Malfoy?"  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to argue with you here. But you're not making it easy."  
  
"Granger, I heard you playing on that piano, I got up because I felt well enough to, I was just about to open the door to that study, when I felt pain seer through me and then I collapsed and found my leg bleeding onto your carpet."  
  
Hermione examined Draco's leg. There didn't seem to be any wound, but the blood was seeping out of his leg like it was badly injured. This was definitely strange, and if it continued, no doubt Draco would die of blood loss. She wasn't sure how to stop it, like I've mentioned before, there was no wound, just masses of blood pouring out of nowhere. It was definitely a curse, some sort of dark curse that was only activated when something happened, but what activated it, she didn't know.  
  
She closed her eyes and held her wand over his leg. She uttered one spell that she had learnt in her advanced ancient runes lessons, the professor had told her that it could prevent any dark curse apart from the killing curse, from happening for about 2 hours. The spell was fairly new, and she was the first student to be taught it. She finished the spell, but she didn't dare open her eyes.  
  
"Granger, I'm fine."  
  
"Malfoy . . . do you have any idea what activates this curse on you."  
  
Silence as Hermione opened her eyes. Draco was staring at the blood stained carpet, scowling hard at it. She rolled her eyes and sighed, still staring at him as he avoided her gaze.  
  
"Look mudblood, mind your own business alright?"  
  
"If you don't want my help Malfoy, your welcome to leave, I'm not keeping you here."  
  
Hermione slowly put her hand on his dirty bloody robes to try and help him up, he slithered away, slapping her hand to make her let go of him. She knew she should keep her temper under control, but he was making everything so hard. She stood up and glared at him.  
  
"I'm only trying to help you – can't you understand that? Accepting help doesn't make you any weaker, it can only make you stronger – don't you get it?"  
  
"Why . . . why didn't you just leave me there to die?"  
  
"Haven't I told you that already?"  
  
"Well . . . you should have left me there to die, it's what everyone wants isn't it? Potter, Weasley, YOU, father . . ."  
  
Hermione frowned, his father? His own father wanted him to die . . . it all made much more sense now, Lucius must have cast that curse, mustn't he? As Hermione looked at Draco, she saw him in a new light. He didn't look like the evil conniving git that was spoilt and ignorant like hell, he looked like a child who had never been taught how to enjoy life and had never felt loved before in his life. She felt sorry for him, her womanly instincts told her that what he needed was a hug, but he was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I don't want you to die, if I did, do you really think you'd be here? Do you think you're strong enough to stand on your own? You can use the bathroom and get washed, I have some spare men clothes from when Harry and Ron stayed round, and they should fit."  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione. He was confused, someone like Granger would help someone like him, and she had changed. She was still the know it all, but she seemed more appreciative of life, and more thoughtful than she was when she was in Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione walked towards the living room, where her big bookcase was located. This curse was something that she had to check on.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Draco stumbled out of Hermione's room, he felt weak and dizzy from the large amount of blood loss. Getting washed did help, and he was now dressed in muggle clothes that he guessed belonged to Potter, as they were colour co-ordinated.  
  
He staggered into the living room, shaking his head and hanging onto the wall to try and steady himself. Hermione looked up from the book that she had been absorbed in, she gasped as the book went crashing down to the floor.  
  
"Draco!!!"  
  
She rushed to him and tried to steady him, for once, Draco didn't object to help. He collapsed in her arms, exhausted and definitely ill.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"What happened???"  
  
Draco opened his eyes weakly, he felt miserable, more miserable than he had ever felt before, and that was saying something. He squinted around the too light room and saw Hermione peering at him over an enormous book. The pages were old and the page she had bookmarked was half ripped down the middle.  
  
"I see you're up."  
  
"No, you don't say."  
  
"Well, I've managed to figure out what curse it is that you have, but I am quite disappointed at the fact that you knew and yet wouldn't tell me so I had to find out the hard way."  
  
Draco looked away and breathed deeply, stress caused no miracle to his lungs, and it would make him angrier and make his heart pump faster.  
  
"The curse is a very dark curse that only one person on the face of the earth can learn, and is powerful enough to cast without dying in doing so. Luckily for you, there is a cure." Draco frowned, and finally met Hermione's eyes. His father had said that it was incurable and that soon enough he would die because of it. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, much in a way like Dumbledore would. She took her reading glasses off, and placed them back into their case.  
  
"The problem is . . . Draco, that, the only way to lift the spell is for the person who cast it, to say the spell backwards. I don't know exactly what happened to make you deserve it, or even be important enough, to receive this curse, but for your own good, I think you should tell me."  
  
Draco thought, he couldn't, no . . . that would only cause more pain and frustration, a lot more pain and frustration. He looked at the letter in Hermione's hand curiously.  
  
"This," She got up from her chair and went over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, "is that letter from Dumbledore, the one that was . . . ."  
  
"With Potter's."  
  
Hermione nodded and gulped. If mentioning Harry made her this upset, what if she failed in her tasks???? She couldn't risk it, but if she didn't try, then what would be the point??? How could she say she was alive if she wouldn't even TRY to save her best friends life???  
  
Draco unfolded the letter and began to read aloud.  
  
"Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I have known you to be the most responsible out of what all the students would say as the 'Golden Trio', which is why I am giving you this responsibility. You seem to have a lot to deal with Miss Granger, but you seemed the only one that was capable enough to handle this, I apologise that I am only adding to your burden of problems.  
  
Knowing you Miss Granger, you should have read the other letter enclosed in the same envelope. Do not worry; Mr Potter shall be alright for at least two weeks, enough time for you to collect the five gemstones capable of healing him completely. I warn you that you must be careful of the people you come in contact with, and you must keep this mission as secret as possible.  
  
Simply go to Diagon Alley, hidden behind a brick wall in the fifth alleyway to your right (that shall disappear with the password: Kappa) is a shop. The shop may look uninviting on the outside, but be aware that appearances are not all what it seems to be. The shop's name is 'Keys for all occasions', say to the shopkeeper – Where may your cat be? Inside, outside or inside out?, and he shall give to you what you need and explain to you what you want. I say to you that this is strictly confidential, but you may bring ONE companion.  
  
I hope you realise how much we appreciate this, and 'we' includes not only us, but also the entire wizarding world, for saving Mr Potter, and shall indeed rid the Dark Lord, the only thing I wish for you to do after reading this, is to burn it. Thank you,  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Hogwarts headmaster, and  
  
Remus Lupin ~ Former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,  
  
Nymphadora Tonks ~ Metamorphosis,  
  
Dobby ~ House elf of Hogwarts kitchen, also former house elf of the Malfoys,  
  
Minerva McGonagall ~ Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts,  
  
Rubeus Hagrid ~ Care of Magical Creatures teacher,  
  
Argus Filch ~ Caretaker of Hogwarts, Squib,  
  
Cornelius Fudge ~ Minister of Magic,  
  
Viktor Krum ~ Worldwide quidditch player,  
  
Ronald Weasley ~ your best friend, also of Harry Potter,  
  
Fleur Delacour ~ this years new defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts,"  
  
Draco stopped at this point, although it was most definitely not the end. The parchment was much longer, but Draco didn't see the point of reading on, there were just more names that showed how much they were all relying on her. 'No pressure there . . .' Draco thought sarcastically, looking up at Hermione. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly, like she hadn't slept for quite some time - slept easily anyway. She sighed heavily and her hazel eyes met with silvery blue.  
  
"It's because of this mission, Draco –  
  
"Why are you calling me Draco?"  
  
"Because that's your name, unless it's suddenly changed to Theodore or something –  
  
"No, but you usually call me Malfoy and I call you mudblood and Granger."  
  
"But time has passed, DRACO. I've matured, everybody's matured and grown up from their silly ways, everybody except you it seems."  
  
Silence filled the air around them as they each sat at their separate places, their eyes staring into each other. It was that one moment, just that moment that Draco saw who Hermione was, not the mudblood that he truly hated, but a young and troubled woman who had matured beautifully and was alone and frightened of what might happen.  
  
"As I was saying, it's because of this mission, Draco, that I probably won't be here often, I'll be heading to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow to meet with that shopkeeper, you'll have to stay here."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Look, Draco –  
  
"Granger you can't leave me here, they'll find me if I stay in one place too long."  
  
"I can't let you come with me Draco if you won't even give me a reason that I can understand for you have to come with me!"  
  
This was it, he would have to tell her, how long did he think he could keep it a secret from her anyway? He took a deep breath,  
  
"Granger . . . that night you found me, was the night of one of the most important deatheater meetings that we ever have. The Dark Lord was planning an attack on St. Mungos hospital to kill Harry Potter while he was weak – he was using a coward's method, instead of standing up and fighting. I objected, a coward's method shouldn't be any way a deatheater should fight, but I made a mistake, I objected against the Dark Lord, and I had already had my one and only chance . . . which most deatheaters rarely got."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Earlier this year, when . . ."  
  
"Draco, what happened?"  
  
"My first proper task that was set, was to kidnap . . . you."  
  
Hermione frowned. "But you did that successfully, why did you need another chance when you did it right?"  
  
"Because, Granger . . . they were planning to kill you, to slit your throat when Potter came rushing to your rescue, to see him suffer when he saw you dead, I . . . I . . . I objected and said to the Dark Lord that we shouldn't kill you, not until we caught Potter in our dungeons, but when Potter sent someone else to the dungeons and took on the Dark Lord himself . . . I got blamed for the plan failing, and accused of helping the other side. I begged unguilty and my father backed me up for once, but the next time, he didn't defend me, and I thought he cared . . ."  
  
Draco looked away, feeling ashamed that he had told THE MUDBLOOD, Potter's friend, everything that had happened. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he knew much better than to cry in front of the 'so called' enemy.  
  
"Draco . . . I'm so sorry . . . fine, you can come with me to Diagon Alley, but I really don't see what the harm is of you staying here. Wouldn't it be more dangerous for you to be out?"  
  
"But at least I'll be moving, if I stay in one place without someone with me, then they'll attack, I know them too well."  
  
Hermione gave a nod. She used her wand to summon a wheelchair. "I don't think you're well enough to walk the way to Diagon Alley, and I never go by floo powder, or apparate. I'll take you there the muggle way, and you can wear sunglasses and a hat and pretend your hurt. That way, anyone who knows you won't be able to recognise you as much."  
  
All Draco could do was nod and agree. He dreaded to think what the deatheaters, and Voldemort himself would say if they found that he was not yet dead.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
~  
  
Next chapter shall be set in Diagon Alley and is where the adventure really begins!! Kind of . . .  
  
Love always, hippy hugs,  
  
~Me, myself and I ^.^  
  
PS. Okay, here's a simple warning type thing. I might be going on holiday soon, which is kind of uncommon for me, cus' I NEVER, I repeat, NEVER go on holiday! So, during that time, I definitely won't be able to update, but, alas, I will only be gone for about two weeks, and that's if I even actually GET to go. I might not go at all, which would make it . . . about 3 years since I actually went anywhere . . . no wonder I'm having a mental breakdown . . . 


	6. Chapter six

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is to do with the magical world, this includes, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Draco, Ginny, etc. I can only wish that I did own them all, but alas, my mind is not as imaginative as Jo Rowling, although I am not imagination-less.  
  
Chapter six  
  
THANK YOU OH SO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING:  
  
~AlanPatty07 ~ Okay, thanks for telling me that you might not be able to review! It is nice to know that a reviewer has stopped reviewing not because they got bored, but because they had some more important things to do . . . thank you for finding the time to even review the last chappie!  
  
~Natyslacks ~ Thanks for the review, and for the compliment! I do try, so I hope my efforts paid off! Anyways, here's the update, I really hope it didn't take that long . . . and if it did, the next chappie will probably take even longer (due to my holiday!)  
  
~ShortStuff10 ~ Hehe, yeah! I finally got all that junk out of my volcano before I brought it into school. I got a lollipop stick and kind of . . . dragged it out of the tiny little hole . . . oh well, it worked and that's all that mattered! How did the play go anyways? Good? Good. Lol, anyways, it was Voldemort who set the curse on Draco, you kind of need to know that, so I'm telling you, thanks for the review and bye!  
  
~Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole ~ Hey, thanks for the review. It is a good thing (I'm presuming) that you feel sorry for Draco, I mean, everyone says that if you can get your readers to feel some sort of emotion, you must be able to write SOMETHING good, right?  
  
~Happigolucki616 ~ YAY! Tis you! Cheers for the review, it's so nice of you! Thanks for all the stuff you said too, I didn't realise Hermi and Drake were cute in this ficcy . . . I just thought they were OLD, lol, anyways, CYA!  
  
~Smileyface1314 ~ Thank you so much for reviewing! Hehe . . . holiday . . . maybe you did review the last chappie and I just forgot to put a thanks . . . if that's so, I apologise! SOZZY! Hehe, I feel hyper and sad at the same time, so weird . . .  
  
~Burgundyred ~ Thanks for reviewing! Is it really innocent? Sorry, I didn't know. I was just watching this thing on television, like a film, and this judge was all like, 'what do you plead?' and they were just like 'unguilty' so I just kind of copied that, sorry, my mistake! Oh and YAY for the update!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Walking down the lonely street of Diagon Alley was not something that Hermione did quite often. For one thing, Diagon Alley seemed to always be crowded, but today, it seemed gloomy and dull, lifeless and almost ghostly. She wondered what day it was, why people weren't out and about like they usually were, why the sun was out and yet it seemed to still be cold and frosty.  
  
She turned into the fifth alleyway, wheeling the wheelchair down the three steps in front of her. Draco nearly flew out of his seat, his sunglasses going askew.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Hermione stopped and helped Draco up, making him sit on the wheelchair once more. She wiped his glasses and placed them gently back on his head, making sure they were straight.  
  
Hermione continued to walk down the long alleyway, towards the nearing brick wall. Draco thought carefully as all this happened. Granger was so nice to him, too nice. He couldn't even insult her anymore, she wouldn't get angry anyway, angry in the way he wanted her to be. She had just changed so much, and Draco knew that that was something to do with Potter.  
  
"Kappa."  
  
The brick wall vanished, and a narrow pathway came into view. Carefully, Hermione descended the pathway, making her way towards a small and battered shop, a wooden sign with the words painted on them 'Keys for all occasions'. She entered, carefully steering the wheelchair into the dark shop.  
  
"Excuse me? Anybody?"  
  
Through the darkness shuffling could be heard. A click made it's way through the air, and a light above Hermione switched itself on. A familiar looking man made his way through, he looked old and kept a steady watch on Hermione with twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" That voice sounded familiar too . . .  
  
"Where may your cat be? Inside, outside, or inside out?"  
  
The shopkeeper's eyes seemed to twinkle with merriment and excitement. He started to walk towards the back of the shop, beckoning for them to follow him.  
  
"Erm, sorry, Mister . . . I have a wheelchair with me, and I'm afraid its not good with stairs." Hermione said rather loudly. The man was fairly old, and she did not want to repeat herself. Suddenly, the shopkeeper turned and walked back towards them, this time his eyes fixed on Draco.  
  
"May I ask for you to take your sunglasses off sir?"  
  
Draco did so. The man seemed like the type you couldn't lie to, the type that you had to obey whether it was right, or wrong. His blue eyes met with those of the shopkeepers.  
  
"Ah, how very interesting. That scar, is phenomenal, almost as great as that of Harry Potter."  
  
The man gave a nod and turned back towards the flight of stairs. He walked down it without another word. Hermione and Draco waited, waiting until he would come back. It seemed like eternity before they heard shuffling once more. A few moments later, the man appeared, holding something luminous in his hands. He trod into the dim light and held out the thing he was holding.  
  
"This, is the gemstone of elements," The shopkeeper handed the gem to Hermione, she held it in her hand, and knelt down to let Draco see. The stone was a beauty, but it didn't look like a stone, but more like a crystal. It was see through and in the shape of a five-sided star. Placed in the very centre was a small ruby like thing. A ribbon was somehow connected to it.  
  
"What is it for?"  
  
"The gemstone of elements is what is the source of your mission, Miss Granger? This gem is a powerful one, and it would do no good if it fell into the wrong hands."  
  
"Yes, but what exactly does it DO?"  
  
"Whoever holds this powerful gem can see right into the souls of whoever it is trying to. The eyes are all that is needed to see into your soul Miss Granger, but alas, we do not want that. No normal witch or wizard is powerful enough to handle this gem, which is the reason for that ruby in the middle. The ruby stops the wearer of the gem reading the entire soul of its victim, but it still has the power to look into the outer core of the soul. It is like occlumency Miss Granger, except even more useful. As in occlumency, it can be stopped if you are taught, but this gem, oh nothing can stop this gem."  
  
Hermione stared at the gem in her palm. Could something as small as this be as powerful as he made it out to be? It seemed unlikely, but as people say, size is no matter. She looked up at the man and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Mister . . .?"  
  
"Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She smiled once again, pocketed the gem and began to turn the wheelchair around. With one final nod to Aberforth Dumbledore, she exited Keys for all occasions and began her way back home.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
The sky was dark and clear, the moon not at its full, but still a beauty. Hermione stared up at it once again as she sealed a letter addressed to Dumbledore, to tell him that she had been to the store, and that she was ready to face what lay ahead of her. She wanted to write of Draco's problems, but if the letter was intercepted . . . she decided against it, and instead asked if Dumbledore himself could meet her sometime tomorrow, and bring Snape with him. Of course, she needed an owl, but that was not a problem, next morning she would pay the daily prophet owl one sickle extra and see whether it could deliver it for her.  
  
She lifted the gemstone that Dumbledore's brother had given her. Twirling it in her fingers, she lifted it up to the light and examined it. Nothing seemed too special about it, but then again, wasn't it always the little things that mattered the most? She tied the ribbon around her wrist and adjusted it so that it fitted perfectly. She decided to never take it off, in case someone got their hands on it. Falling into the wrong hands would make everything even more complicated.  
  
Hermione looked behind her at a sleeping form of Draco, the covers thrown away from him, his lips mumbling something she couldn't quite make out. She sighed and tucked the letter away in a drawer, gathering a spare duvet in her closet and taking it into the living room. She settled herself down on the sofa, and tried to get some sleep, the next morning was bound to be a busy one.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
Hermione awoke next morning to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes, the sun's rays greeting her. Yawning, she stretched and looked in the direction of the smell. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.  
  
"Draco! You shouldn't be up so early."  
  
Draco looked up and held two plates. He took them both over to Hermione and placed one of them in front of her on the coffee table. Placing the other opposite her, still on the coffee table, he sat on the floor and began to eat without a word. Hermione eyed the bacon and scrambled eggs on the plate. They looked so nice, and tasty . . . but why?  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't poison them or anything, and my house elves do cook for me, but my mother wanted me to learn how to cook just in case. It's a thank you, for . . . having me."  
  
Hermione smiled, she knew how hard it was for someone as stubborn as Draco to say something like that. "Still, you shouldn't be up."  
  
"Granger, you've read about that curse, you know what it does."  
  
"That's why you shouldn't be up!"  
  
"This is better than staying in bed the entire time, I'd much rather do something with my remaining time than waste it away having a lie in."  
  
Draco's eyes glazed over with a cold surface, making him more stone like than Hermione thought possible. They ate in silence, before Hermione decided to get dressed and washed. When she came out, she waited for the Daily Prophet owl, gave it a Knut and a Sickle, and sent it off with her letter to Dumbledore. Dumbledore wasn't that far; he should get the letter round about lunchtime.  
  
Lunchtime soon came, and passed. It was now three thirty pm, and Hermione was telling Draco how to use a television. He had just about got the hang of it.  
  
"Right, I press this button, and . . . . yes, the screen's not blank! Now it's . . . . fuzzy."  
  
Draco looked disappointed as Hermione took the control from him and showed him how to switch channels and raise volume etc. She was just about to tell him how to use a video and DVD player, when two cracks splintered the air, making the pair turn in astonishment.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood, his eyes twinkling like his brothers, except much merrier, and Snape stood haughtily behind him, his posture upright and his expression stern. Hermione stood and greeted them, offering them some tea. They both shook their heads.  
  
"Miss Granger, I received your letter today, and you wished for me to see you, what is the problem?"  
  
Dumbledore sat on the sofa next to Draco, his eyes calm and steady. Snape stood where he was, his eyes eyeing Hermione up and down.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, if you don't mind watching Draco (Draco raised an eyebrow – He was no child!) while I talk to Professor Snape please, it's fairly important."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and gave a nod, Snape still standing stiffly. Hermione beckoned for Snape to follow her into the study room, and finally he moved, but still rather reluctantly. Hermione shut the door behind her and made sure no one was listening. She told Snape of the curse, how she had found Draco, and what he had told her. She also said about how she didn't know how the curse was activated. That was the most serious part, if she didn't know how it was activated, how could she try and stop it?  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I will do what I can. I expect you want a potion from me?"  
  
Hermione nodded, if anyone could brew one, it would surely be her old potions master.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. I shall have to do my research and find one potion that can prevent most dark curses being activated, calming the monster within you could say. Once I have found the appropriate one Miss Granger, I shall contact you, but between you and me, I don't know why you bother."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at Snape as he swiftly turned and headed back to the living room. She followed to find Dumbledore trying to tell Draco the history of the popular sweet, the Starburst. Draco was yawning and looking extremely bored.  
  
"Is all that is needed to be said, said?" Dumbledore asked, the question directed at Snape. He nodded and began to make his way towards the door, stopping and turning to Dumbledore and waiting for him to come. Dumbledore arose, and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, I plead for you to start your mission immediately, time is precious, almost as precious as those stones you are looking for. Mr Potter cannot wait much longer."  
  
Dumbledore smiled weakly again, nodded once more before walking towards Snape and the open door, with a wave goodbye, they were gone. Hermione didn't know what to do. Everyone was relying on her to help Harry, but she didn't even know what the stones were. She looked at her wrist and where the gem was. It was not big; the ruby rather small, how could something like this be as powerful as it was made out to be? She wondered where she could begin her search, maybe some gems were hidden in people in the past, or people in different countries, she didn't know, but all she did know was that no matter who they were, she would have to find them.  
  
"So Granger, what are you going to do?"  
  
She looked up at Draco. They had both grown more mature, and even civil. She had no idea what to do to find the gems, but she knew what she should do just to set her mind straight.  
  
"Draco, come on, you need to get dressed," Hermione helped Draco up and gave him some more of Harry's old clothes.  
  
"Why? Where are we going?"  
  
"St Mungos, to visit Harry."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione hesitated as she was about to push the door that led to Harry's ward. Maybe she should turn back now, Harry probably wouldn't want to see her . . . but she knew that she needed to see Harry, for her own good. It would give her strength, make her more prepared for what lay ahead.  
  
She pushed the door open and wheeled the wheelchair in. The ward now only contained Harry, and was closed off to most people apart from those that had their name on a special list. There were just a few candles lit by the unconscious Harry's bed, Ron was sat next to him, holding his hand.  
  
Ron turned and gave a weak and watery smile to Hermione, "Hey."  
  
His gaze and expression changed when his eyes landed on the well-wrapped person in the wheelchair. Draco glared at Ron as Ron turned to look at Hermione, now looking more angry than sad.  
  
"Hermione, what is he doing with you?"  
  
"Ron . . . I –  
  
"He is part of the reason why Harry is in here! He, was part of the whole scheme that made all those people die! He, is OUR ARCHENEMY, the one who kidnapped you!"  
  
"Ron, he's still a person, and anyway, there's no harm in him tagging along if he's too weak, which he is."  
  
Ron glared at Draco as Draco did the same. Ron rose from his chair, releasing Harry's hand and taking Hermione by the shoulders, into a warm and comforting hug. He sniffed as Hermione felt her robe dampen.  
  
"Hermione," Ron ended the hug but didn't release her shoulders. He continued to look at her, a single tear falling down his pale face, "No matter what you do, I want you to be careful, I NEED you to be careful. If Harry's gone . . . I can't deal with losing two friends at once Hermione, please . . ."  
  
Tears began to well in her eyes as she and Ron continued to stare at each other. She gulped, "Don't worry Ron, I promise I'll be careful, and I promise I'll come back safe and sound."  
  
Ron smiled and was just about to turn back to Harry when Hermione grabbed him by the arm. Their eyes linked once more, but this time, they were both tear free. Hermione could see something . . . something deep within the pupil of Ron's right eye. She could feel her arm vibrating, making her whole body shake, making Ron's body shake as well. A warm blue aura surrounded the pair as Hermione felt her feet begin to float from the floor, taking Ron with her.  
  
The thing in his eye was beginning to come out clearer as she continued to stare. A blinding white light of pureness forced Hermione to close her eyes, when she opened them, a small blue five sided star crystal was gleaming in between her and Ron, and her feet were now firmly planted on the ground. The blue aura had gone and Draco could be seen gaping at them.  
  
Hermione gently took the star in her hand and frowned at it. It glistened in the candlelight and as she placed it near the gemstone of elements, and the blue star flew across to one of the corners of it, attached. It was now part of the gemstone of elements, and nothing seemed to be able to remove it.  
  
Gold letters began to appear on the blue star, a word that was small, but clear. It read: 'Friendship'.  
  
Hermione looked up to see that Ron was now looking at Harry worriedly, unaware that she had now found the very first gemstone that would help Harry . . . maybe she could do this, maybe she did have the strength and power to do so, but she knew it would be no piece of cake. She walked over to Harry and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be back soon Harry, you'll be fine, I know you will."  
  
She tried to sound convincing, but deep down inside, she wasn't very certain. From the outside, she felt fairly confident that people would believe this, but it was herself that she really wanted to convince.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
The first gemstone has been collected, and the journey begins . . .please review!  
  
~ILUVRONWEASLEY  
  
PS. Me not here for two weeks cus' of my holiday. Sorry! I'll be back and update as soon as possible!! :D (even before I go to school) Those of you who read CLE (CRAZY LUNATIC EXPERIMENTS) will know this already, oh and by the way – I'M GOING TOMORROW! 


	7. Chapter seven

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a work of art that I do not own; therefore have no right to be using anything that is included in the magical world of Harry Potter. Fanfictions is also a work of art that enables young hopefuls to use mostly whatever they wish to use, which is why I am writing a Harry Potter fanfic, and not getting sued.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
~Queen of Zan ~ Hey, I hope I got your name right, I wasn't really looking when I wrote this so . . . anyway, thanks for reviewing! Moo is so cool . . .  
  
~Marauder Angel ~ Aw thanks! I really hope you enjoy this chappie, and read and review it too!!! But then again, if you don't read it, how will you enjoy it?  
  
~Ding ~ Hi! I hope you know who you are, lol. Anyway, the important thing is that you tried! If you didn't TRY to review, I would be SO mad, but you did so that's all that matters really. Thanks for this review and there are about four more stones to collect!  
  
~Natyslacks ~ No, the last stone isn't collected, and yeah, you're pretty much right about that love, hate thing, but that thing isn't going to be in Draco. But I can't tell you whom it is going to be in . . . four more stones to collect anyway . ..  
  
~Pixie-dust2525 ~ Sorry this took so long! I did try, but it took so long for me to actually get everything typed up!! Here is the long waited update though, I really hope you enjoy this!  
  
~Happigolucki616 ~ Thank you so much! I was scared that I didn't make any sense with the description, you know how I get so confusing and everything! Lol, anyways, I really hope you enjoy this and sorry if I haven't had time to review, I haven't reviewed some stuff for ages cus' I've been so busy!  
  
~LythTaeraneth ~ LOL. LOL. LOL. Sorry, now you say it, I find it so amusing. Yeah, I guess Ron was kind of freaked even though I didn't really write it. But, I'm afraid rocks flying out of people's eyes is going to continue to happen . . . god I sound so cliché . . .  
  
~Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole ~ Thanks for the review, and yeah, friendship is precious – the stones are kind of circled around this idea of precious things that are not like, see-able, and yeah, I know that's not a word.  
  
~Some12 ~ Lol, hey, doesn't everyone have to go to school on a Monday? Lol! Anyway, thank you very much for the review! SO NICE! I would write more to you but I'm running out of time! BYE  
  
~ Spaced Out Space Cadet ~ Thank you! I'm glad it's interesting at least, even if its not very well written . . . sigh . . . thanks for wishing me a great holiday! It wasn't all that great but I did get time off school so that's enough for me! Hehe!!! Anyways, thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
~Smileyface1314 ~ Lol, no the element of stones is the stone that enables the holder to see the stones, so Hermione's not special or anything, anyone can use that stone! (That's a hint by the way) Really hope you enjoy this chappie! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter seven  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Five gemstones . . . one of which she had already 'captured'. Now where could she go to find the rest? She wondered if she would have to travel across seas, lands, or maybe even times. Would these stones rest among muggles? Or only wizarding folk? It was confusing, and Hermione hoped that everything would soon be over – with good results.  
  
Hermione looked up and peered through the window. The early morning sun was just starting to rise from the horizon, making the sky around it a beautiful sea of red. She squinted. A large barn owl was flying towards the window carrying a rather large package. She hurriedly opened the window and welcomed the owl.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked, slowly getting up.  
  
"You really shouldn't be up Draco. It was risky enough of me to take you with me to Diagon Alley, AND to visit Harry yesterday. That curse can strike at any time, its best if you stay in one place."  
  
Draco ignored this and continued to walk steadily over. He fingered the package and frowned at it, trying to guess what was in it. Hermione slowly unwrapped the brown packaging. She gasped as she held the 'thing' up to the window, making the light gleam on it.  
  
Draco frowned. The 'thing' was some sort of chain with a little hourglass on it that looked like it could turn. Next to it was also a letter that Hermione seemed not to have noticed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a time turner. I used it in the third year, for more study and . . . other things as well. This must be from Professor McGonagall! She must have heard of the mission that Dumbledore's sent me on . . . But if she sent me this, then this must mean that all the gems are scattered everywhere, and by everywhere, I mean, even more spread out than I thought they were . . ."  
  
Hermione sighed. This seemed even harder than she had thought it was, but she had already thought that it was hard enough, without travelling through the universe, searching high and low for the gems. She breathed deeply, trying to breathe evenly, but everytime she thought about her mission, and why she was doing this in the first place, her heart clenched, and she found it harder to breathe.  
  
"So . . . what are you going to do?"  
  
Draco tried desperately hard to break the silence with something that didn't sound too awkward. The situation all seemed so tense, and he didn't like it at all.  
  
"If only I knew Draco, if only . . ."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
'Dear Miss Granger,  
  
By the time this letter reaches you, I shall have made my way towards your home by muggle transport precisely half an hour ago. I have discovered one potion that may help ease the pain for Mr Malfoy, and as you have asked, I have contacted you immediately. Expect me at your doorstep in exactly fifteen minutes.  
  
Yours,  
  
S. Snape.'  
  
Hermione smiled. Snape was coming, with good news too. She hurriedly dressed, making sure she put the gemstone of elements on her wrist before rushing out of her room to try and find Draco. He was sitting in the living room, staring out of the window.  
  
"Draco, I have good news."  
  
He looked at her with blankness and coldness in his blue eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he stared at her. Why could he not have more feeling and emotions? It unnerved her, how he was could feel so calm, even when the people around him weren't, how he could make you feel so cold, and seem as though he didn't care.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Professor Snape is coming, hopefully with a potion that can help you feel better," Hermione began slowly. He was still looking at her blankly, as though he was a child that did not understand what she was saying, "That is good news, right?"  
  
Draco sighed and looked back out of the window. "Depends."  
  
Hermione frowned. She had always thought that Draco liked Snape . . . but then again, that was when he wasn't a deatheater, and when all the fellow deatheaters weren't against him, but . . . Snape was one of the few deatheaters that left You-Know-Who, and returned to the good side . . . or at least that's what she thought.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that I'm not so friendly with deatheaters right now thank you very much," Draco snapped at her. He sighed and put his head in his hands, "I don't care if he betrayed the dark lord. All people who have received the Dark Mark must have some evil still seeping through them . . . even myself."  
  
Hermione heard him gulp, and she felt a sudden urge to hold him tight against her and comfort him, tell him that everything would turn out fine, that the curse would be lifted, and Harry would then save all of them from the clutches of evil. But that was not so, for Hermione was not sure whether this information was true, or not, no matter how much she hoped.  
  
She looked at her watch. It had taken her a while to actually realise the letter had come with the time turner, so she guessed that it would be roundabout the time that Snape should arrive. As if somebody had read her mind, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of a visitor.  
  
Draco's eyes followed Hermione, as she got up to open the door.  
  
"Professor! Please do come in, would you like some tea?"  
  
"No thank you," Snape replied, his voice ice cold, and his dark black eyes gleaming with something Hermione couldn't quite see, "I would prefer it if we could get this done quickly Miss Granger. I have more important appointments to attend."  
  
Snape swiftly strode in and sat by Draco, who was still staring out of the window. She sighed and looked at them. Snape placed some sort of vial into Draco's mouth, forcing him to swallow the potion it contained. Draco gulped and made a choking noise, before falling to the floor – unconscious.  
  
Hermione gasped and rushed to Draco's side immediately.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Miss Granger, have you ever heard those muggles of yours rant on about how sleep is so important, because it is the time where your body can heal itself?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She put her hand to Draco's chest and felt it move up and down. That was it - he was asleep. She smiled slightly and looked up into the eyes of her old potions master.  
  
"Thanks you. I'm sure that Draco would be thanking you too, if he were not asleep that is. When shall he awake?"  
  
"Does it matter Miss Granger? I assume that you have no job, and therefore would be quite free for the rest of the day at least. Might I say that I would never have expected you, Hermione Granger, the witch with the highest test scores since Professor Dumbledore himself took the test, would be unemployed after Hogwarts." Snape sneered.  
  
"Professor, keep in mind that it has not been long after my graduation, and that I missed graduation day because of a certain plot that your ex- companions, or at least, I think they are ex companions, had planned. I have not had the time to find work, especially now."  
  
Hermione looked into Snape's eyes with a certain flame within her that she had not felt for a long time. What he had said to her had hit a nerve, for she prided herself in her grades and intelligence. Determination rushed through her, she would show him, show him what she could be.  
  
Suddenly, as Snape looked away, she saw a glint in his eye. Something, something small was hidden behind those cold black eyes of his.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are correct in thinking that they are indeed my EX- companions. I regret taking the Dark Mark, for I was foolish and young. I know very well that you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley never did believe me, nor the rest of the school, so I do not see the point in me continuing this conversation. Farewell, I shall take the muggle transport out. I believe that the walls of this flat are too thin for me to apparate without suspicion."  
  
But as he began to walk towards the door, Hermione grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards. Snape turned and frowned at her for he could not see, what she could.  
  
Their eyes linked for a second, but a second was all that was needed, for deep within the pupil of Snape's right eye, there was something star shaped and gleaming. Her arm began to vibrate like it had done once before, making Snape vibrate just as Ron had done, only yesterday.  
  
All around her, Hermione could sense that her surroundings were no longer her home, but was a blinding pure whiteness that seemed to be the light of heaven itself. Her feet lifted from the floor, as did Snape's, and, once again, the shimmering 'thing' began to focus, clearer and clearer . . . until finally . . . their feet landed back on the floor, and in between her and Snape, was a small, clear, five sided star crystal. It floated towards her arm, and linked itself to the gemstone of elements.  
  
Snape blinked, shocked, before finally sensing that Hermione's arm was still on his. He wriggled out of her grasp and swiftly walked towards the door.  
  
"Look after Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, he's been through more than you know."  
  
Hermione nodded, staring at where Snape had been only a few seconds ago. She lifted the sleeve of her shirt and looked at the gemstone of elements tied to her arm. Once again, gold lettering began to appear on the star that had appeared out of Snape's eye.  
  
Its read: 'Honesty'.  
  
It was then that she realised with every gemstone that was collected, she understood more and more about the situation. The stones were set in particular people, and when those people showed signs of what was 'their' gem, it would be revealed. Snape, had indeed shown honesty, more honesty than Hermione had ever known, and maybe even vulnerability.  
  
"Hermione . . ."  
  
She covered the gem once more with her jumper sleeve. Draco was still on the floor, and he looked even paler than usual. His face had lost all colour.  
  
"Draco, I'll carry you to my bed, you'll be a lot more comfortable there."  
  
"Are you . . . sure . . . that . . . Snape can . . . be . . . trusted?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly as she began to help Draco get on his feet. She nodded, "Of course."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Hope it wasn't too confusing. I'm sorry if it is, after all, I'm a very confusing person. :- ) Also, sorry it took so long for me to post it – I blame jet lag.  
  
Thanks, hope you can have time to review this!  
  
~me 


	8. Chapter eight

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: Right now, I own nothing apart from a very screwed up piece of junk that is supposed to be a volcano. If you wish to sue me, please, first, pay for my lawyer, then give me the money to pay you back with. I hope that is settled now, farewell, read on if you wish to . . .  
  
Thanks a lot to the following reviewers:  
  
*Natyslacks ~ Hmm, I'm not really sure whether I should say if there is a stone in Draco, you know, it might just ruin things a bit . . . I think I'll wait, and you'll have to read on and see! Lol, sorry if you're disappointed, anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing this and CLE. You're one of the few that read both!  
  
*Some12 ~ Lol, hey thanks for reviewing and yeah, I read the review for Crazy Lunatic . . . too long to write, you know the rest, although by the time I reached THIS particular review, I forgot what that one was about . . . lol, nevermind! Thanks again, really hope you enjoy this chappie and also review it!  
  
*Ding ~ How do you know you're right if you don't tell me what you know? HA! Lol, sorry, I love that word, so . . . ha-ish. I know, that made no sense at all, NEVERMIND! Lol, thanks for reviewing anyways.  
  
*Happigolucki616 ~ Lol, 'inner Snape'! God that cracks me up!! LOL. You're so funny!! I think the stars are cute too, which is why I have them in the first place – circles annoy me. Thanks for the review!  
  
*Pixie-dust2525 ~ Thanks for reviewing, and I will definitely check out your fic, if I haven't already (I hope I have), and also, you got ONE of your guesses KIND OF correct, only kind of though. Anyways, thanks again! And I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
*Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole ~ Mmm, what kind of book are you publishing? Cus you never know, if it's in my local bookstore I would buy it! Hehe . . . anyway, thanks so much for reviewing this chapter as well as the last and the last!  
  
*Spaced Out Space Cadet ~ Yeah, good on Snape! I had to get him in somewhere, for all those people who adore him as well as Draco! Lol, I know A LOT of those peeps . . .  
  
*NitenGale ~ Thanks for the review! And the assurance that it wasn't confusing. I'm not really sure whether I should tell you what the rest of the gems are. All I can say is that there are five of them, two of which have already been 'discovered'. I don't want to reveal anything really, I have a feeling this fic is going to be one of my shortest anyway. (Oh and it doesn't really matter that you took a break, EVERYONE needs a break)  
  
Chapter eight  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Draco stared at her as she drooled onto the parchment that she had been scribbling on only a few seconds ago. It was around midnight now, and yet he could not sleep, knowing that she was still in the same room as her.  
  
Why? He did not know. He continued to stare, without knowing what he was doing at all. The air all around him felt colder than usual, and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Slowly, he lifted his feet from the bed, and stood, wavering slightly as he still felt weak from whatever Snape had given him.  
  
Careful not to make much noise as to wake her, he tiptoed slowly towards her to see what she had been doing before she had fallen asleep. The parchment that she was laying on, read:  
  
'Sleeping draughts are made to make the taker fall asleep for (at the most) one hundred years, much like the muggle fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. Middle- aged witches and wizards, who have been afraid of getting old, have used it, as the potion enables you to sleep for such a long time, yet still keep the taker youthful.  
  
A lighter sleeping draught is sometimes used to help the taker get a good night's sleep. Those who suffer from nightmare conditions, or from lack of sleep, may use this to their advantage, although if the taker has an important meeting the next morning, it is suggested they do not take a sleeping draught, as it may result in the taker over sleeping.  
  
Healing potions and sleeping potions can be mixed to form a potion that can heal many wounds and inner problems. Mental patients in St. Mungos take these potions every fortnight to keep them sane enough to do daily things, e.g. eating, drinking, going to the bathroom etc. Sufferers of dark curses may take this potion to ease pain, but alas, there are disadvantages - '  
  
Hermione groaned and twitched slightly, making Draco jump back in surprise. She had lain over the part that he had been reading just now. What were the disadvantages? Or were they side effects? Draco didn't know, and he wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to know or not.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
"Haha! This is the happiest I have been for a long while now, my dear followers," He stated, a glint of evil happiness in his eyes, and his voice cold and snake-like.  
  
"Yes, our Lord."  
  
The deatheaters bowed to him, their long cloaks hiding their faces, making them unknown, even to one another. They dared not look up, in case their Dark Lord thought it as a rude gesture . . . displeasing the Dark lord was not something that somebody should do.  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew bowed down to his master, his silver hand hanging out of the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"Any news of Mr Potter? Surely he is dead?"  
  
"N-n-no my lord, it seems that he is unstable, but has not given up his life yet. But . . ."  
  
"But? There is a but?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. Dumbledore has found something to help the Potter boy. He has sent that mudblood Hermione Granger to look for the gems of the world, trying to seek them out to help Potter."  
  
"Have you any idea how far she has gotten?"  
  
"No my Lord, all I know is what I have already said, and also, that to claim the stones, you shall need another gem, which is known as the gemstone of elements."  
  
Voldemort nodded, his snake-like eyes darting over the crowd of deatheaters in front of him. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Good, Wormtail, I shall reward you accordingly. Now, dear deatheaters, you shall all find out as much as you can about this. Whoever does not, shall be deeply punished."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
It was now the afternoon, and the rain was splattering against the window in the living room. Hermione was sitting on the sofa, reading yet another book that had no title. Draco, meanwhile was desperately trying to find that piece of parchment that Hermione had slept on. However, it seemed as though Hermione had hidden it rather well, as he could not find it anywhere.  
  
Draco headed towards the living room and sat down on an armchair. All around him was silence. He looked at Hermione, waiting for her to look up at him, but he soon ran out of patience.  
  
"Ahem," He coughed, hoping that she would look up now. But, alas, she did not.  
  
"AHEM," he coughed even louder this time. He stared at her as her eyes continued to move across the page. 'Why do I even want her to look at me?' He asked himself. That thought had come suddenly, and definitely without warning. He frowned. 'Why am I even looking at her?' He remembered that morning when he had awoken, and then found it hard to fall sleep again just because she had been sleeping in that exact same room.  
  
"Draco, you could just ask if you wanted my attention," Hermione smiled at him as she put the book down on the coffee table. She blinked and waited for him to speak.  
  
"I . . . wanted to know whether there were side effects to that potion that Snape gave me."  
  
Hermione's smile vanished, moments later replaced with a very forced smile that made Draco feel rather uneasy.  
  
"Not, side effects exactly, no . . . just, disadvantages."  
  
"What disadvantages exactly?"  
  
Hermione gulped and closed her eyes. All this searching and worrying was tiring her out so quickly, she felt like she needed a holiday, but at the same time she felt like she couldn't run away from her responsibilities. Since leaving Hogwarts, she had not had one good night's sleep.  
  
"There aren't many, it's really nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"Well if it's nothing to worry about, then why aren't you telling me?"  
  
She looked turned away from him and looked at her hands. No, she couldn't tell him . . . but then again, he had a right to know, it was his body after all. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder as she turned back to face Draco. He was now much closer, and his cold eyes were piercing into her, as if forcing the answer out of her.  
  
"The potion is . . . complicated."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I . . . it's suitable only for some blood types, let's just say, and also can be used for muggles and magic-folk. If the blood type is suitable for this kind of potion, then, yes, it'll work and it'll be fine. But, if the blood type is different, well, it's possible that the taker of the potion will feel even worse than they did before, maybe even so bad, that they're on the brink of death."  
  
"I already was on the brink of death. It can't be possible that I can get any worse . . . unless . . ."  
  
Draco paled.  
  
"I die," He finished off. He had never had this feeling before, this feeling of dread, knowing that he was going to die, or, knowing that he had a chance of dying. Of course, he had been close to death before, but those were sudden, and they were only threats from the Dark Lord himself, or his fellow deatheaters. Dying so slowly and painfully wasn't something that Draco had in mind.  
  
Hermione watched Draco think. He was too preoccupied by his thoughts to notice that he wasn't blocking her from seeing what was going through his mind.  
  
Two of her friends had died, and most likely more were going to, and she couldn't do anything about it. Harry was the only one of her friends that she had a chance of saving.  
  
But what about Draco? She didn't know what she thought about Draco. In her mind, she saw him, dead, lying on the floor with his eyes wide open, his chest un-moving, and his limbs lifeless. She couldn't bare the thought, although she didn't know why. Tears were flowing to her eyes before she even knew what she was thinking.  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione and saw that she was silently crying. He slowly pulled her into a comforting hug before even realising what was happening, or what he was actually doing.  
  
"I've already lost two of my friends . . . I don't want to lose another one too . . ." Hermione whispered into his chest. Draco looked down at the brown bushy-haired girl in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He blinked. Her eyes were red from crying, yet her face still lit up as if she had seen the most wonderful thing.  
  
Slowly, he bent down towards her and pulled her into a kiss, a soft, sweet and simple kiss.  
  
They soon parted, both not knowing what had just happened.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a nap," they both gabbled, before realising that they were both heading towards the bedroom.  
  
"Erm, you can go, I'll nap on the sofa," Hermione said as quickly as she could, not even daring to look Draco in the face. He swiftly moved towards the room without even a glance at Hermione, his heart beating faster and faster by the second.  
  
Hermione heard him slam the door. She sat down on the sofa in shock. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy. Yes, it wasn't a long kiss, or a kiss with passion, it was a sweet kiss, that made her heart melt in his hands. She curled up on the sofa and shut her eyes tight. Maybe her heart would stop beating so quickly after she had had a nice, long nap . . .  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
I'm so glad I finished; I thought I'd never finish this one! Anyways, please help me write by reviewing this, which would be so nice! THANKS AGAIN!  
  
~ILUVRONWEASLEY xxx 


	9. Chapter nine

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I did own something. I mean, who wouldn't want to own a part of the 'project' that has made one woman richer than the queen? But then again, apparently, the royal family aren't all that rich . . . I wonder if I could still be richer than the queen with . . . hmmm, four pounds and ninety eight pence . . .  
  
Thank you to the following folks:  
  
. Happigolucki616 ~ Lol, don't worry, I won't let Dwakie-poo die, and neither will Hermsi! Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing this and crazy etc. You know it means a lot!  
  
. Milocachica ~ were you? I was too when I was writing – to be honest though, that wasn't planned, I just started to type the chappie and it just came out! I find stuff like that freaky and strange . . . don't you? Anyways, here's the next chappie, really hope you enjoy (fingers crossed)!!!  
  
. Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole ~ I guess what you predict is what you predict, I'm not going to tell you if you're right or not! Hehe, I love your fic under the mask, its awesome and so well written! LOVE IT!! (Grinning over here . . .) Thanks for the review, so nice of you . . .  
  
. Some 12 ~ Good, I'm not the only one who forgets what I write. It's really lovely to know that you're not alone in this big world of ours . . . lol, god I sound so logical, its kind of scary. Hermione needs to find five, and only five, gems, cus that's how many there are altogether. I think it's a good length, for a fic anyway. I was going to have seven . . .  
  
. Natyslacks ~ Hey, what you predicted, about Draco and everything, someone else said exactly the same thing! I think that's freaky but then again, grannies freak me out . . . you're not a granny are you? * Looks dodgy* Lol, anyways, thanks for the review, hope you like this chappie.  
  
. Spaced Out Space Cadet ~ Aw, thanks, I didn't know if it was cute or not, I just type, you know? Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chappie, and review afterwards as well! THANKS!  
  
. Ding ~ Doesn't Voldemort already know about the gems and everything? Or did I think I write that but I really didn't? Grr, now I am so confused, its well annoying. Lol, but thanks for the review, mucho appreciated!  
  
Chapter nine  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
"The trees swayed in the darkness and the moonlight gleaming on them in an almost haunting way.  
  
One girl and one girl alone felt the breeze inside of her. Her hair stood on end as her thoughts wandered towards him.  
  
Him.  
  
The 'him' that had caused all this sadness, this frustration, this pang in her heart that made her despise love more and more by the second that she breathed. She looked up to see the full moon, shadowed by the branches of the over-grown trees. The beauty of the moon left her speechless, and her fond thoughts of him made tears come to her eyes.  
  
He had hurt her, yet she still loved him as if he was her life, her warmth, and her energy. Why, she had no idea, but her other loved ones had warned her of his faults, and yet she had not listened, but had continued to pine for him endlessly. Why was she so foolish, even when she knew it?"  
  
*  
  
Hermione slowly closed the book that she had been reading. It was called 'Winter days', by someone called 'Joan Orwinne'. She had already read it before, but for some strange reason, she had been scanning over her bookcase, and her hand had just landed on this book. This one book.  
  
She had no explanation of why she had picked it, but she had remembered that the last time she read it, it had brought tears to her eyes. Then again, she had read it when she was fourteen.  
  
The book was based upon a girl, aged eighteen, who had fallen tragically for a man that was 'higher up' than she. He had used her, when she had loved him so dearly, and yet when she tried to get over him, she found that she could not. The story did not have any true ending, for it did not have the man chase after the heroin, after realising how good the heroin really was. Oh no, the heroin caught a tragic disease, and died, leaving the man to realise how empty he truly felt without her.  
  
Sometimes, Hermione wondered whether she had wanted the book to have that ending or not. Of course, a happy ending would have been nice and cheery, but life wasn't like that, and Hermione liked things that were to do with reality.  
  
Slowly, her hand reached up to her lips. They were soft and moist, like soft fruits. She remembered what had happened just that afternoon. Draco still had not come out of her room, so she assumed that he had actually fallen asleep. She, of course, had not slept on the sofa - not even for a second.  
  
Sighing, Hermione placed the book carefully on her coffee table and decided to cook something to eat. After all, she couldn't go out to eat without Draco, and she really couldn't face Draco, not quite yet anyway.  
  
But, what to eat? She didn't feel like dinner yet, it was too early, and she wasn't all that good at preparing any proper food. Snacks, yes, snacks would be good.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
Draco looked up at the clock above Hermione's desk. It read 9:24. He gulped. Maybe she was asleep by now, after all, he hadn't heard any noise from the living room for ages. But then again, maybe she was just sitting still, like he was.  
  
Slowly, he opened the door, making sure that it wouldn't creak, just in case it woke Hermione – if she was even asleep that was.  
  
He peeked around the door and saw a ball curled up on the sofa, a mass of bushy brown hair peeking out from underneath folded arms. Very slowly, he closed the door behind him as he crept out into the living room to take another look.  
  
As Draco neared her, he spotted two small plates on the table, and two small cups of milk. One of them was piled with different types of cookies, while the other only contained a few crumbs. On the plate filled with cookies, a post-it note was left. It read:  
  
'To Draco,  
  
I didn't make any dinner, as I'm not that good at doing so. If you come out, eat these - they taste very nice.  
  
Hermione.'  
  
He looked at her, all curled up on the sofa, her face hidden beneath her hair. She looked cold, rather too cold for Draco's liking. He took his robe off and carefully covered her with it, but only just so much that her head (or what seemed to be her head) was still showing.  
  
'Why did I just do that?' He wondered to himself, 'Well . . . its not as if I'm cold right now . . .'  
  
Draco stood and looked at her for a while. He couldn't even see her properly, and yet he was just standing there, staring at her. He blinked before taking the plate of cookies and heading back into Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco went back into her room. Good. He hadn't noticed that she was actually awake. She lifted her head from the sofa as she heard him shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
Carefully, she fingered the robe that he had placed on top of her, and lifted it to her nose. It smelt of something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she thought the smell was definitely very . . . Draco. She closed her eyes and let the smell slowly captivate her.  
  
'What am I doing?' She pondered to herself, sitting up and placing the robe aside, 'I can't think of him like this, this isn't how it was supposed to be . . .'  
  
But even though she knew it was wrong, it felt so right.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
She would have to face him soon. Slowly, Hermione breathed deeply before knocking on her bedroom door. She heard a grunt from inside, meaning that she was allowed to enter.  
  
"Er, hi," She began nervously, trying to ignore her cheeks flushing, "I was just thinking about that time turner . . ."  
  
Draco looked up at her, his eyes blank as usual. He looked away, scared that he might not be able to control himself. He had never felt this way before, and it scared him – the fact that he didn't even know what he, himself, was going to do next.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we should use it now, seeing as you can't be alone in case something happens, and I'm sure Professor wouldn't have sent it unless it had something to do with searching for the stone! I can't waste any more time, I don't know how long Harry can last . . ."  
  
Hermione tried her best not to let her emotions take control. She hadn't thought about Harry for a while now, mainly because she had Draco on her mind, but now, all her memories came flooding back, and she felt kind of guilty for forgetting about searching for the stones, even for a minute.  
  
"When."  
  
She looked at him to find him gazing at her.  
  
"When what?"  
  
"When shall we be going, using that time turner thing?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. So its best if we get some sleep for tonight."  
  
"Alright, I'll take the sofa. I've already had your bed for long enough today."  
  
Without another word, Draco had walked swiftly from the room, and the uncomfortable atmosphere, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Sometimes, just sometimes, Hermione wished she would stop thinking. Once she was alone and in the dark, she would start to think useless thoughts to herself and make herself paranoid. That was not the way that she wanted to be.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke with the sun in her eyes. She glanced at her clock as she tried to sit up. It was eight thirty - she should really have been up already.  
  
She released a loud yawn and shook her head, trying to wake herself up. Today, Draco and herself would have to travel back in time and see whether they could find a stone, but how far back in time they would travel - she really had no idea. Come to think of it, if she travelled too much into the past, her flat might not have even been built yet, and then she would be lost, wondering where and how they had ended up where they did.  
  
Quickly, Hermione washed and dressed before hurriedly exited the room, grabbing the time turner as she did so.  
  
"I see you're finally awake," Draco drawled, his back towards her.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking Draco; this block of flats isn't exactly old. If we travel too far back in time, when this flat wasn't even built yet, then we would be lost. Or, if this flat were still here, whoever lives here back then, would be surprised to see some strange people suddenly appear in their home. We need to find a place that we are certain would have been here a long time ago, and also, the people surrounding the area must not be surprised to see unfamiliar people walking around . . . any ideas?" Hermione gabbled.  
  
Draco turned around; he looked tired, as though he hadn't slept all night.  
  
"I can think of one place – the one place that I don't exactly want to go back to," Draco paused and sighed.  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
The journey to Hogwarts had been a very quiet one. Hermione and Draco had agreed to both fly to Hogwarts on a rented broom. Hermione could not use a broom properly, and therefore had to fly with Draco, holding onto his waist. They had both tried their bests to ignore the fact that there was no gap between their bodies, and had succeeded with a certain amount of self- control. Now, they stood on the Hogwarts grounds, gazing around at the landscape.  
  
Hermione had not been here for only a few months, and yet she found the place foreign, and strange.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive!"  
  
A voice from behind alerted Hermione and Draco. They both turned and found Dumbledore, standing and gazing at them through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Professor! How did you –  
  
"I have my ways Miss Granger. A true magician never reveals his tricks," Dumbledore winked, "Now, before you use that time turner of yours, I have something that I must warn you of. Before, when you were thirteen and using this time turner, you only travelled back for, say, a few hours? For this journey, you shall travel a much, much, longer time period, and the difference between a few hours and a few years, is that once the time turner reaches over ten years, the time NOW, shall continue to run, whereas if it was only a few hours, there would just be two of you until the time when you used the time turner."  
  
(A/N: Sorry to interrupt – I don't know if that's true or not, so please, just stick with me here, if I'm not making any sense, tell me – I always confuse people . . .)  
  
"Professor," Hermione began, "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"Basically," Draco answered her, "When you turn the time turner back so that we're back in this time again, because we may have travelled such a long time back, the time NOW would have continued to carry on going – so we would be back at this exact time, but things may be different. Once you've meddled in the past, things might have changed, like, events being different, people being different. If we don't interfere much, there won't be much difference, but if we do . . . then, no one would know the consequences."  
  
Hermione gazed at Draco for a while. It amazed her that he made so much sense, and that he could mature so quickly, just when he wanted to. But then again, people were like that sometimes.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good," Dumbledore nodded, a small smile playing on his lips, "Oh, and before I forget, I have placed two Hogwarts uniforms – one Slytherin, the other Gryffindor – for you both to wear in my office. It is better for you to fit in. You shall use that time turner in my office – remember to be quick, careful and as secretive as possible."  
  
"We will professor," Hermione smiled weakly, a feeling of dread deep within her, "We will."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
So there's chappie nine, thanks for taking time to read this, and please do click that button saying 'go' so you can review! I won't type much more so I can get on with typing chappie ten for you all! Lol.  
  
~Bah, humbug,  
  
~Meebo 


	10. Chapter ten

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh, here we are again. I won't type much here this time seeing as I bet no one actually reads what I put in every single disclaimer anyway. I own nothing and never will own anything to do with Harry Potter (apart from merchandise that can be bought in any local supermarket).  
  
Thanks to the following (I've had the most reviews ever for this chapter! Thanks!):  
  
~ Ding ~ Lol, I like Caps too! THEY ROCK MAN! Lol, anyways, here is the chappie, I really hope you like it, and also, if its not too much bother, please review too!  
  
~ Happigolucki616 ~ Thanks for reviewing my fic! It's just that I always have short attention span, (as you know) so it's very hard to get myself into ANY fic, no matter how good it is!!! I shall eventually review everything though! You have to get that D/H one shot out (if you haven't already, god knows when I wrote this thanks)!!!  
  
~ Alexian-goddess ~ Okay, so you didn't exactly review this fic, but you reviewed another one of my fics (a one-shot) and you mentioned this fic in your review so that's good enough! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update, I hope it's as good as the others (hopefully, better)  
  
~ Natyslacks ~ Lol, sorry I asked about the granny thing, I'm just paranoid, plus I have a phobia of old people – not the healthy looking ones though. Thank you for reviewing! And also, I don't know when you turn sixteen, but when you do, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Lol, its either really early, or too late, I know.  
  
~ Some12 ~ Oooo! I love it when my doggy licks me, it's well disgusting but its so amusing, lol, thanks for reviewing, lol, and what 'plans' might your mother have I wonder? Anyway, here's the chappie, please review!  
  
~ SweetCheeksDracoLuver ~ Thank you again for reviewing so many times for this fic as well as CLE!!! THAT SO TOTALLY ROCKS OF YOU!! Lol, that might not have made any sense, anyway, I hope this fic won't be too grim and upsetting for you, and I love soppiness, personally I think it's funky, but well, other people don't, and don't worry about Draco, he'll be fine! I assure you . . . I think anyways, and no, I don't actually think being sad while you're dead does make any sense, but then again, I'm a very confused person too! Lol. Oh and just to say, I'm afraid I can't tell you what the gems are, there's five of them, but I can't tell you anything else, sorry.  
  
~ Caroline ~ Wow, really? I just had the plot in my head; it's a lot like my first fic, mysterious in a strange sort of way . . . thanks for reviewing by the way, please enjoy the chapter!  
  
~ Spaced Out Space Cadet ~ Thanks so much for reviewing once again! Lol, and if you carry on reading, you shall find out exactly who they meet, and where they go! Well, okay, you might have to use your imagination slightly . . .  
  
~ Smileyface1314 ~ Hmm, you know, I never thought of that, but really, no, I guess I need to have all those people dead, as sad as it seems. Nevermind eh? Oh and thank you so much for the review!!!!  
  
Chapter ten  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione took the chain from her and Draco's necks. She had turned the time- turner back so many times that she could not count it. Dumbledore's office seemed exactly the same, the desk was still in the same position, and Fawkes was still standing in the same place.  
  
"I wonder how far we travelled back . . ." She muttered to herself as she tried to find just one thing out of place to prove that the journey had actually worked.  
  
"I don't know, but we should get out of here as soon as possible," Draco said, staring at the door, "We don't even know if Dumbledore was the headmaster still, if some other bloke comes in, then we're doomed."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement to Draco's statement. Together, they hurriedly exited the office and soon found themselves standing in one of Hogwart's many corridors.  
  
"Excuse me!" An average sized boy with scruffy brown hair ran up to the pair, "You're supposed to be in bed by now! Now hurry to you're dormitories before I have to give you both detention!"  
  
"Er, yes, of course, sorry," Hermione gabbled, before dragging Draco by his robe sleeve and rushing down the corridor.  
  
It was strange, being back at Hogwarts as a student. It really had not been that long ago, and yet it felt as though it had been years, centuries even, that she had been at Hogwarts, happy with not many important worries, living her life as a student who wanted to do her best in everything.  
  
"Where are we going to find this stone?" Draco wondered aloud, a hint of panic in his voice, "I mean, we don't even know if we're in the right time zone, and you know how many students there are in Hogwarts! Where on earth are we going to find it?"  
  
Hermione stopped walking and looked up at Draco with a small smile on her face. Draco stopped and looked at her over his shoulder – but not with his usual hard cold glare. His face seemed soft, almost too soft to be true.  
  
"Draco," Hermione began, still smiling, "Don't worry about it. I just have a funny feeling that we're in the right place, and that we'll find that stone eventually! Trust me, okay?"  
  
A grunt was all she heard in response to what she had said. She smiled to herself. She had learnt from experience (i.e. Ron) that when ignorant people knew that someone else was right, but they didn't want to admit it, they would just grunt and ignore the comment that was said.  
  
Together, Hermione and Draco walked down the corridor, looking around for a sign of anyone who looked like they may have a gemstone in them. As they walked (trying their hardest not to bump into any prefects on night patrol), it seemed as though they would never find a person who seemed even likely to have a gemstone inside of them, but still, Hermione tried her best to stay positive, but found it harder as they walked past every empty classroom.  
  
"Let's face it," Draco murmured, "We're never going to find anyone, and we can't just stay here all night."  
  
"Wait," Hermione thought, trying to think as hard as she could for a place in Hogwarts that was never empty at a time like this, "There's one place that we haven't been to that's sure to have someone in at this time of night! The astronomy tower!"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Climbing the narrow staircase as quietly but as quickly as they could, Hermione and Draco were nearing the astronomy tower. The tower had always been known for being used at night, whether it was for actually stargazing or not. When they had finally reached the top, Hermione peered into the room before stepping inside. Sure enough, there was someone there - someone with a floating head that was.  
  
"He looks like Potter!"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione whispered in amazement, "The reason why his head is floating is because he's wearing an invisibility cloak! Harry's father was the only on with an invisibility cloak! This is James Potter!"  
  
Hermione and Draco both continued to peer around the door, wondering what he was doing alone in the astronomy tower. They stood, hearing nothing but the wind blow through the large windows in the tower, until finally, the boy who stood by the window, in other words, James, sighed heavily and ruffled his already messy hair.  
  
He looked up at the sky and muttered, "She's not going to come is she?"  
  
Hermione frowned. Was James talking to himself? Or had he sensed that someone was watching him? Whether he had already noticed them or not, Hermione thought it best if she introduced themselves. After all, she did have to look into his eyes to find out whether there was a gemstone in him or not.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Draco glared at Hermione, who chose to ignore it. 'What is she doing?' He thought anxiously, 'He's going to notice us . . .'  
  
James frowned and quickly took his invisibility cloak off before turning around, knowing that the people behind him wasn't the person that he had been waiting for. He saw Hermione dressed in Gryffindor robes, and Draco behind her, dressed in Slytherin robes. He blinked for a bit before grinning and coughing.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realise someone wanted to use the astronomy tower today. Heh . . . I guess I should have checked more clearly . . ." James gabbled, his grin getting wider by the second.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but blush, "Well, err, who are you waiting for anyway?" She tried her best to sound like she was only trying to start a conversation, and not sound like she was probing him for answers.  
  
"Are you new or something?" James asked, frowning, "I've been chasing after one, and only one, girl for years. Everyone knows about it."  
  
"Well," Draco spoke, surprising Hermione slightly. She hadn't expected him to say anything to James, "She doesn't know who this girl is, so not EVERYONE knows."  
  
James scowled and glanced at Draco's robes, "Slytherin. A Gryffindor, and a Slytherin? That's just wrong. Well, at least you don't look like Snivelus," Here he laughed a little before turning to face Hermione again, "Her name is Lily Evans. I asked her to meet me here tonight because I wanted to speak to her. But, she hates me, so I guess I should have known she wouldn't show up."  
  
James sighed and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet a bit, "But I guess it's like what people say, always have hope."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione saw something shiny in James' eyes, and it was all too clear what that meant. Hermione felt herself rise from the floor, and she could see James rise as well, his face one of pure terror. A golden star- shaped stone began to form as she continued to stare at that light. Soon, it had become its true size, and this time; silver letters were beginning to slowly show themselves.  
  
It read: 'hope'.  
  
Hermione felt her feet land safely back onto the floor of the astronomy tower as James gaped at her. She smiled nervously at him. He really did look a lot like Harry, although that might be due to the fact that he was his father. However, his blue eyes were nothing compared to Harry's emerald ones.  
  
"Wow!" James exclaimed, a huge grin on his face, "How did you do that?"  
  
Hermione smiled and replied, "Practice I guess."  
  
"Cool! You will teach me won't you? That is just so . . . wow," James continued to grin, "I better get going though, before any of the prefects search this tower for students, I'll find you tomorrow so that you can teach me."  
  
He smiled one last time at her, and scowled one more time at Draco before leaving the astronomy tower so quickly, that Hermione could have sworn that he had just covered himself with the invisibility cloak instead of actually running from the tower.  
  
She looked down at her wrist and saw the gemstone of elements, gleaming in the moonlight, making it look even more beautiful than it was before. There were five gemstones in total, and luckily, she already collected three.  
  
First was friendship, the blue star-shaped stone that she had gotten from one of her closest and best of friends, Ron. She smiled fondly as she thought of him, even though their relationship hadn't worked out, they were still good friends. Second came the pure white honesty stone, which she had gotten from Snape of all people. Even though Snape had a hard outer shell, he was soft inside, and she knew that. He actually reminded her slightly of Draco.  
  
Third, and last so far, was the golden hope stone that she had just gotten from James. He reminded her so much of Harry . . . but she knew that she could not tell Harry that she had spoken to his father by turning back time. Harry would probably want to use the time-turner to go back every so often so that he could see his father alive again . . .  
  
She looked up at the stars and felt the wind blow in her hair, giving her the most peaceful feeling that she had had in a very long time. It felt pleasant, warm, inviting, and most of all refreshing. This feeling of peace was definitely something new to her. After all, she had always lived in the city . . . but it had been one of her many school-girl dreams to feel this, feel the wind in her hair, feel the stars gazing down at her from a million miles away. She had wanted to feel this with a special person, someone she loved, and someone who also loved her in return.  
  
She turned and saw Draco staring at her. Smiling, she walked towards him and took his hand in hers, pulling him towards the window.  
  
Going back to the future could wait. Nothing was going to happen. All she wanted to do right now was enjoy the moment, because life was a fragile thing, and she had no idea when hers would end.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Sorry about shortness, I needed a good lead up to the next chapter, which is a big one. Hint: I have not mentioned Voldemort lately, but alas, I soon will. How soon though, I don't know. I am so not prepared . . . grr, anyway, please review, I will update as soon as I'm done with the next chapter.  
  
~Mango  
  
PS. Sorry if James was OOC. I'm not good with writing about the Marauders, any of them. Never have been, never will be. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Gems in the eyes of the world  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter or the Internet. Well, I own three websites, both are very dodgy and are not worth anyone's time to look at, now please appreciate J.K.Rowling's work, as hers is so much better than mine. The original Harry Potter books (or even Barry Trotter) is better than mine. Thank you for your attention.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver Lol, so sorry for being short, but I needed to build up tension! And I still do! Lol, sorry again, and yes, I did get your very long email, thank you!! I'm guessing that you're beating me with that wooden spoon of yours . . . it took forever for me to write this, I forgot the plot! Hehe, luckily I remember it now, so it's alright, but it took forever. And for the dying thing, I won't even comment on that, lol.  
  
Some12 Yeah, I like James too, but Moony will always be mine! The name Moony just cracks me up, lol, I'm so easily amused! And yes, two gems to go! Voldie tis in this chappie, enjoy it! Lol  
  
Alexian-goddess Err, well, I only have this fic and the other one, crazy lunatic experiments, was that the fic that you meant? Oh well, anyway, I always update at the same time, so I know when I updated both fics! It was this chapter that held the other one up, so I blame it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Natyslacks Aw thanks, I don't really know what original means, which I guess is kind of pathetic of me, but still. It really sucks about you're brother and your dad, but nevermind, there'll be better days! Here's the update, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
HappiGoLucki616 Ron being cuter than James just goes without saying! Lol, I love Ron and so do you! WOW, I don't know why that fascinates me but still. Is the D/Hr fic up already? Was it the one you mentioned? I don't know I'm confused now, lol, anyway, hope you enjoy the chappie!  
  
Spaced Out Spaced Cadet Yeah, now that I think about it, it is kind of fitting that James is helping Harry to live (thanks for helping me realise it, lol) I was just thinking of a person and James just came to mind! Lol, thanks for the review, for this fic and the other one!  
  
Smileyface1314 Lol, yeah, thanks! Mango rocks, in more than one way, lol. I hate it when people take my words, I threaten them when they do, which just shows you how stressed I can get when people annoy me, hehe. Thanks again for the review! Here's the update.  
  
ShortStuff10 (Ding) Lol, don't worry, I LIKE YOU HYPER!! Hyperness is so kewl, why? Because I said so, hehe, you can tell I kind of had a sugar overdose . . . hold on, I'm hyper all the time, I am made of sugar!! HAHAHAH, not really, I wish I were though.  
  
Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole I wouldn't picture James yelping and leaping, he seems too . . . brave for that for some reason. I don't know why, it's probably just me. Anyway, thanks for the review, pleas review this chappie if you have time!!!!  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as she felt herself spinning back into the future. She never did like having her eyes open, she guessed it was just because she didn't want to know what she would see. Some things in this world were better unknown.  
  
Suddenly, she heard voices. Anxious voices. Voices in pain. Hermione hurriedly opened her eyes and frowned. She looked up at Draco and saw that he was looking down on the Hogwarts grounds, trying to see why someone would be screaming at this time of night.  
  
They had decided to go back to the future using the time-turner in the astronomy tower, instead of going all the way back into Dumbledore's office. After all, it was better if they left the past as soon as possible, and it would take a lot of time to find their way back to the office, then find the password to get into the office.  
  
"Hermione, you should take a look at this."  
  
Hermione hurriedly took the chain from her and Draco's necks, and peered down at the grounds. She gasped and nearly fell over in shock. A girl, no more than thirteen, was lying on the ground, motionless. No blood surrounded her - no people surrounded her. It was obvious that someone had used the Avada Kedavra spell on her.  
  
But, who?  
  
And why?  
  
But she had no time to think. Hermione was soon distracted by more shouts of fury, terror, and pain.  
  
"Don't move," Draco, whispered, "Give me your wand."  
  
She hesitated. Why, she really did not know, but for some strange reason she didn't want to hand him her wand. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, because deep down inside, she knew that she did, but she just didn't feel very . . . right . . . about it.  
  
"Hand it to me NOW."  
  
Slowly, and hesitantly, she handed Draco her wand.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Voldemort towered above his deatheaters. It was the first meeting since his announcement about the gemstone of elements. Everything was going perfectly – for him anyway. He had gotten his deatheaters and began his long war to take over Hogwarts School, just when the boy who lived was still weak and unconscious in St. Mungos.  
  
"Wormtail, how are Narcissa and Lucius doing with their search?" The Dark Lord sneered at the small shrivelling man shaking beside him.  
  
"I do not know My Lord. They have been searching for their son for a while now. But do not worry My Lord, we are positive that he is in Hogwarts," Wormtail said, bowing down to his Lord, his hood covering his face.  
  
Voldemort smiled evilly, his snake-like eyes becoming smaller as his evil plot became even more devious. Oh yes, he knew everything, everything about the gems, Draco, and even how many stones he and Hermione had collected so far. There were only five stones, and three had already been connected to the gemstone of elements. All he needed to do now was collect the last remaining two . . .  
  
But first of all, he needed that gemstone of elements, and he knew exactly how to get it.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
"You stay here, alright?" Draco growled, pushing her into a corner in case anyone decided to burst through the door for a surprise attack. Slowly, he peered around the door to make sure no deatheaters were coming, before rushing down the corridor.  
  
Hermione stared at the door and gulped. She felt unprepared without her wand – unsafe, naked even.  
  
A gust of wind blew through the windows of the astronomy tower, making goosebumps appear on Hermione's now pale skin. Her teeth began to chatter, and a feeling of dread began to stir in the bottom of her stomach. She tried hard not to peer over the windowsill and look at the dead girl on the floor. She had no idea who this girl was, but it was still a person, and that was all that mattered.  
  
She wondered what was going to happen, and what exactly was happening? Was there some sort of new enemy, or had something happened to Harry to make Voldemort attack Hogwarts? Was she too late in her quest for gemstones?  
  
For some reason, she didn't really want to know the answer to her question.  
  
Slowly, Hermione sunk to the floor, hugging herself tightly to try and keep herself warm. She had not been so cold and shivery when Draco was here, for she had felt his warmth, just by being near him and just by knowing that he would be there if something, anything, happened.  
  
She didn't know how she felt about him. Did she like him just as a friend, or did she like him as something more? She knew that she had long gotten over their childish feud when they were both in Hogwarts, but, now, she did not know how she felt at all. It was all so confusing, but that was what life was like – complicated in more than a million ways.  
  
The sky outside was dark, yet bright and full of hope. Normally, that was how it would be. But somehow, now, Hermione felt something very different, something more dreadful and more terrible than what she could ever imagine herself.  
  
The door swung open, rebounding off the wall. Hermione frowned. Who would throw the door open with such force? She peered into the lonely corridor and saw no one. How exactly could the door open by itself? She slowly stood, and walked cautiously towards the door.  
  
"Did I not tell you to stay where you were?"  
  
Hermione jumped. She had not realised Draco had been standing there, right next to the door. Why had he not come in? And why did she somehow feel as though there was something different about him?  
  
"The coast is clear, I got rid of some of the deatheaters that got in my way, but there aren't many. It should be safe to go now. Come on."  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and hurried her across the corridor and down the stairs. She had no idea where Draco was taking her, but surely he knew what he was doing? However, she did find it slightly strange that he wasn't even looking for any signs of deatheaters anymore. Surely he couldn't have rid all the deatheaters in that short amount of time, otherwise they wouldn't be hurrying so much, but then why wasn't he being more . . . careful?  
  
"Draco, you're hurting my hand, where are we going?"  
  
Draco didn't reply but only grasped Hermione's hand tighter. It was beginning to cut her blood circulation off. She looked around to try and see where they were heading. It seemed as though they were heading out of the castle of Hogwarts, and into the grounds. Maybe that was what Draco was planning – an escape route, as quick as could be.  
  
But wouldn't deatheaters be standing guard outside in case anyone did escape their grasps?  
  
Hermione felt more confused as she tried to think things through. There seemed to be no logic in this.  
  
"You stay here, I'm going outside to see if there are any more deatheaters outside," Draco said before running away at high speed. She did not know why he was in such a hurry. She had never seen him rush so much, never seen him look so panic-stricken, even when he had known that he was nearly going to die.  
  
Hermione suddenly froze. A whimper could be heard from behind her, coming from one of Filch's many cupboards hidden around the school. She remembered that when her, Harry and Ron had dared each other to look inside, they had found mainly cat food for Mrs Norris. But, if what was in there was really cat food, then why was it whimpering?  
  
She slowly made her way towards it, being as careful as she could. Was this a trap? She did not know, but she had to find out who, or what, was making that painfully upsetting noise.  
  
Her hand stretched out to turn the handle, and as she pulled the door open, she let out a gasp. A small girl who looked about nine (but Hermione was positive she wasn't) was huddled inside the cupboard, her dirty blonde hair covering her face.  
  
"Please . . . please don't hurt me . . ."  
  
Her voice was small, just like her. Her whole body was trembling like an earthquake. It was obvious that she was terrified, and that this cupboard was her only hiding place.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione began, her voice gentle and soft, "I won't hurt you."  
  
The girl looked up, her face becoming clearer. Her cheeks were pale and tear-stained, and her eyes were big and beautifully blue. She sniffed as she looked at Hermione, another tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked softly, trying her best not to scare the girl.  
  
"I was hiding from the deatheaters," She whispered, tears still pouring from her eyes, "They killed my best friend, and they were going to kill me too, but I got away. I'm sorry, I thought you were a deatheater as well."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and peered at the little girl. She was not looking her in the eye, for she was too busy trying to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Why don't you come out? It doesn't seem as though the deatheaters are here anymore. If you see any of them, then you can always hide in a more comfortable place than this tiny cupboard."  
  
The girl nodded and slowly got out of the cupboard, her hair now falling back into its rightful position. Hermione knelt down so that she was the same height as the girl.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Tina."  
  
The girl now known as Tina replied. Her voice was still tiny as her sorrowful blue eyes looked into Hermione's brown ones.  
  
"You're strong, aren't you, Miss?" Tina asked worriedly, her eyes never leaving Hermione's.  
  
"It depends on what you call strong Tina. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I've heard from my mummy," Tina said, her voice becoming louder, but never becoming more cheerful, "Harry Potter's in St. Mungos. He can't help stop He-who-must-not-be-named. Everyone needs someone else now, someone who's just as strong as Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, "Trust me, everything will turn out alright in the end."  
  
To be perfectly honest, she did not even know whether this was true or not. But what else was there, but to hope, hope that everything would be alright, and hope that she would actually live to see the world when everything would be fine. Maybe that would never happen, but this girl was already upset as it was, she did not need someone like her to make her even more uncertain.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione frowned. She thought she saw something in Tina's eyes, and the more she stared, the larger that 'thing' became. It was quite obvious what this thing was. After all, Hermione had already collected three gemstones, it would be very stupid of her not to know that here now, was another one.  
  
Once again, she felt her feet lift from her floor, and she saw the horrified look on Tina's face. She saw her and Tina glow a warm green colour. Finally, Hermione saw the gem as its proper size. Gold lettering began to appear on the emerald gemstone. It read: 'Trust'  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. It was nice to know that someone trusted her, even if that someone wasn't even herself.  
  
She looked up to see Tina looking at her, her blue eyes bulging and her mouth slightly open in astonishment. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Tina, I think you better go hide before someone comes. Go into the dungeons, next to Snape's classroom is a door leading outside to a tree. Now that tree is very dangerous, but if you carefully look, under there should be a hole. Crawl into that hole and you'll be in a place called the Shrieking Shack. Hardly anyone knows about that place so don't worry. Okay?"  
  
Tina nodded, looking as though she was still slightly in shock about what had just happened. She ran off hurriedly, as the door behind Hermione creaked open.  
  
"The coast is clear, come on."  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's arm tightly once again, his other hand holding her wand. He pulled her outside, where the misty air all around the castle gave everything an eerie and mysterious glow.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Yes, I know, this took like, forever. And I would just like to say to all those reviewers who read this fic and also read my other fic, CRAZY LUNATIC EXPERIMENTS, this fic made that chapter go slow as well! I wanted them up at the same time you see, so there you are – my excuse. This chapter is probably more full of errors than it usually is cus' I didn't have time to check it. Sorry about that.  
  
Heehaw 


	12. Chapter twelve

**_Gems in the eyes of the world_**  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing – important anyway. Oh no wait, I think I own all the precious gemstones, Hahahahahaha!!! I own the most important thing in the plot!!! Oh wait, hold on, Draco's the most important thing in the plot . . . Gah, now I am utterly confused. Oh well, just read the goddamn chapter already . . . .  
  
_Chapter twelve_  
  
Thanks to the following people (please read, don't ignore!):  
  
&£1 **SweetCheeksDracoLuver **– Thanks for reviewing, and saying exactly the same thing in both reviews! Lol, oh and you have a lot of nicknames . . . but then again, who am I to criticise, so do I!  
  
&£2 Some12 – Hmm, good idea actually, about the Polyjuice potion thing, but you'll just have to read on to find out if you're right! Lol, here's the update, I have the entire story planned now, I just have to hope that I remember it, seeing as I forgot it once already and had to start from scratch, hehe.  
  
&£3 **ShortStuff10** – Yes, sugar is good - everyone knows that! If sugar wasn't there, CLE would never be invented, lol, I wish we were all made of chocolate too, if you didn't grow back, then you could just eat all the people you didn't like! I was thinking of having a gem in Lily, but after I had on in James, I thought, maybe not.  
  
&£4 _BrooklynGrl_ – Oooooh, you're not the first to guess that love would be last, but alas, you shall find out in this chapter if you are right or not! Thanks for reviewing, enjoy!  
  
&£5 **Alexian-Goddess** – I hope this chapter was up soon enough, although I'm sure it took a while, lol. This was actually what made my other fic get a long wait from getting updated, so I hope this chapter is good enough for you!  
  
&£1_ Happigolucki616_ – Yay! I read that fic, yes; indeed I did, although I know you won't be here to read this update. Sigh, miss you already! Lol, you're partly right in your guess, but partly not. All will be explained if you read on, hehe.  
  
&£2 **Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole** – Five stones, there are indeed. Read on and you'll see what happens, hehe, I never did say that the 'Love' stone would be in Draco now, did I?  
  
&£3 _Smileyface1314 _– Oh, what were you confused about? I would only be too happy to explain, although I might make you even more confused, I tend to do that a lot, lol.  
  
&£4 **Spaced Out Space Cadet** – YAY! Here's the update, I hope it didn't take too long, lol, anyway, thank you for reviewing, I can't thank you enough!  
  
&£5 _LythTaeraneth _– HOORAY! You got a hold of a computer! Lol, aw, poor Amy, hope she gets well soon. I love kids; they're so entertaining . . . well the not bratty ones are anyway, the bratty kids make me feel like slapping them, but alas, I can't otherwise their mums would probably sue me (bleh). Oh and yes, I read LiMM already, and I reviewed nicely as well (I think), and you know something? I reckon I have a talent for writing about rather thick Hermione's.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Draco why can't we slow down? There doesn't seem to be any deatheaters around, there isn't any need to rush, is there?" Hermione asked desperately, trying to get Draco to reply to her. However, it was obvious that Draco was ignoring her questions, or maybe just ignoring her.  
  
They were heading towards the forbidden forest for some reason. Hermione was positive that there was no way out of the Hogwarts grounds through the forest, but then, why on earth was Draco heading there?  
  
Hermione heard her feet touch the forest floor as thick wooden branches scratched her face. The trees looked crooked and bent, the sort that you could find in a typical scary movie.  
  
Finally, the pair stopped in a small clearing. Hermione put her hand to her chest and began to try and catch her breath, while Draco merely looked at her, not a trace of emotion across his face. She began to feel slightly scared. The atmosphere around the forest didn't seem quite right.  
  
She stood and watched as Draco slowly strode towards her. Something about his eyes was very different. They were trying to tell her something, but she didn't quite know what it was that he was trying to say. Then, suddenly something came back to her, that night, the night of her kidnap, had been much like this.  
  
His eyes had been trying to tell her something, but she had not understood. However, now was different. What his eyes were trying to say was that danger was coming, and he was being forced into something. But, by now, it was far too late for her to run away, for Draco had got a hold of her wrist.  
  
"I'm . . ." He began to mutter, his eyes still fixed on her, "Sorry."  
  
And with that he grabbed the gemstone of elements from Hermione's wrist and pushed her to the floor. She raised her head and saw that Draco had placed the gemstone in his robe pocket. He turned his back to her and began to walk away. Anger suddenly rushed over Hermione. She had trusted him, but what he done? Gone and betrayed her?  
  
"You could at least look at me," She said, her voice shaking with an emotion between anger and hurt, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hermione. He didn't exactly look pleased with himself, for his face was blank, and expressionless once again. His eyes, however, didn't look like they were trying to tell her something urgent anymore.  
  
Hermione felt saddened in her heart. There was something she felt that she couldn't quite put her finger on as tears flowed to her eyes. She couldn't understand why he would do this, why he was betraying her for someone like . . . Lord Voldemort? Voldemort had nearly caused Draco's death, and he still could die any minute.  
  
"I don't . . . understand," She sobbed, tears falling from her eyes, "Why? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Draco looked down at her. He did not reply, but merely looked back at her with pity. Hermione looked away, her bushy hair covering her face, making it hard for Draco to see the tears falling from her eyes, and to the already damp grass below.  
  
She had no idea why she felt so torn inside, and why she felt so surprised that Draco would do such a thing. What had she expected? That he would suddenly like her? She should have known that he would never change, but after she had left Hogwart's, she had wanted to see the world from a different point of view, have hope in everything, and believe in things that may not be possible.  
  
She had been doing well, in seeing the world for all its beauty and enjoying every moment as if it was her last. Well, was this day going to be her last? Was Draco going to kill her, as well as take the only thing that could save Harry's life?  
  
Hermione felt confused and bewildered. Had she not known that this was exactly what Draco was going to do? Befriend her, and then betray her for the Dark Lord. But no, Hermione hadn't wanted him to die without feeling the wonders and joys of life, but then again, what was his version of 'joy'?  
  
Deep within her, she felt anger. She felt like all she wanted to do was slap him, kick him, murder him even, but she knew that she could never live with herself if she did something so horrid, even if it was only Draco. But that was it. Only Draco.  
  
Did she mean 'only Draco'? She knew that no matter how hard she tried to be strong, inside she would always be weak, inside she would always be looking for someone to hold her up, someone just to be there for her. And maybe, she had wanted Draco to be that person. Of course, when she had first met him, she had not wanted him, no, but after those few weeks that she had spent time with him, she had realised just what kind of person he could actually be.  
  
And that was the person she had, supposedly, 'fallen in love' with.  
  
Everything seemed so painful, so harsh. She couldn't bear it . . . but maybe this was what made reality.  
  
All this time, she had wanted the world to be a nice place for everyone, wanted to live her life in a dream, but in the real world, she knew that she couldn't ever do that. Too much responsibility was on her, even if she didn't want it to be there. There was no way of changing real life, and that was the one thing she detested - reality.  
  
She smiled sadly to herself as she looked up to find that Draco had not gone. In fact, he had moved closer to her and was now towering above her. Hermione stood and looked Draco in the eye.  
  
A small smile was playing on Hermione's lips. She was so foolish, and she couldn't believe that it was only now, that she saw it.  
  
Draco frowned. Why was she smiling like that?  
  
Hermione immediately saw the confusion in Draco's face, but she didn't feel like talking about it. She didn't feel like being there, she just wanted to go away and leave him to do what he wished.  
  
Their eyes locked, but once again, that was all that was needed for the holder of the gemstone to see that little twinkle, and for once, it wasn't Hermione. The gemstone of elements that was inside Draco's pocket began to glow, until suddenly, Draco felt himself rise, as did Hermione. It felt strange for her to be on the receiving end of this, rather than being that person who spotted the gem in the first place.  
  
Soon, it was all over, and Hermione could sense a slight pain in her eye as something flew from it, and into Draco's pocket. He stood, still frowning, as he pulled out the gemstone of elements. He looked at the new star shimmering in the darkness of the forest. Gold lettering was already imprinted on the pink gem, and it read clearly and beautifully: 'Love'  
  
Hermione did not dare to look him in the eye. So this feeling that she did not know of . . . she had answered herself, it was love that she felt. She smiled once again, looking down at the damp and dying grass of the forest. She felt even more foolish than she did before.  
  
"Well done, Draco."  
  
Hermione and Draco both turned their heads towards the man that was walking towards them. He had long, blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and wore a deatheater cloak. There was no mistaking, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Father," Draco said calmly, his grip on the gemstone of elements tightening slightly.  
  
"Draco, hand that to me so I can return it to the Dark Lord, I'm sure you can take care of that filthy mudblood yourself," Lucius smirked evilly at Hermione as she sat and watched. The pain she had felt slowly drained away, only to be replaced by emptiness.  
  
"No," Draco replied, "I think I shall take this back to the Dark Lord myself."  
  
Lucius frowned, his smirk instantly fading, "Why Draco, do you not believe that the Dark Lord shall reward you, as he promised, if you do not bring this gemstone to him yourself? He shall not be pleased."  
  
Realisation dawned on her. Hermione suddenly understood the situation. Draco was taking the gemstones, the only possible thing that could rid Harry's poison, just to save his own life. How cowardly, it made her feel sick inside.  
  
She thought about it slowly. If Draco traded in the gemstones for his own life, then Harry's life would be gone. But, if it was used to save Harry's life, then the potion that Draco had taken couldn't possibly last him forever, and sometimes, it might not even work at all, and then Draco would be cursed for the rest of his life.  
  
Either way, she was positive either Draco, or Harry would not survive because of this incident. The worst part was that she had no idea which one she would prefer to live. It was a horrible thought, but she knew that she needed to decide it, because if she wanted Harry to live, she would definitely need to do get that gemstone as soon as possible.  
  
Harry had been one of her best friends, and he was the only one that could rid the world of Lord Voldemort, but Draco . . . Hermione did not even know why she was even thinking about letting Draco get away with taking the gemstones from her. There was no reason why he should live, if he was only going to support the Dark Lord, and help to kill all the good witches and wizards, maybe even herself.  
  
But she knew that she didn't want anyone to die – and Draco was someone. When she thought about Draco . . .There was definitely a feeling more powerful, than that of just wanting someone to live because they were a person. She didn't feel confident enough to say that she loved him, even if that gemstone had come from her, it couldn't be certain.  
  
She looked up to find that Draco was staring at her, his grip on the gemstone of elements never loosening. Lucius was standing behind him, a wide smirk suddenly spread across his pale, pointed face.  
  
"Tut-tut Draco, I would have thought better of you," Lucius smirked, "I guess if you can't take care of this mudblood by yourself, we shall take her with us, and see what the Dark Lord thinks of her."  
  
Draco frowned. He had obviously not been expecting his father to say such a thing.  
  
"Come, Draco, take her and follow me."  
  
Draco nodded, and put the gemstones back into his robe pocket. He slowly made his way towards Hermione. He kneeled down and took her arm. Hermione snatched her arm away from him. She knew why he was doing this now, but that didn't mean she had to be dragged into his plan as well.  
  
Surprisingly, Draco did not snap at Hermione for snatching her arm away from him. Instead, he merely tried again, but gentler this time. He rested one of his hands on her back, while his other hand took her arm. Hermione tried to pull her arm away again, but this time, Draco hung onto her, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Good, now Draco, follow closely, I do not want you to lose that gemstone in your pocket, if you insist on taking it yourself," Lucius raised his eyebrows before heading off, not even giving a glance to his son.  
  
"I'm . . ." Draco began; it was only a soft mumble. Hermione knew what he was trying to say. Yet she didn't want him to say it. She didn't see how it helped.  
  
She could feel his grip on her arm tightening slightly, as if he was scared that she would somehow run away. This wasn't the first sign of vulnerability Draco had shown to her since they had left Hogwarts, but it was definitely the subtlest.  
  
Ever so slowly, his hand slipped down so that he was now holding her hand instead of her robe sleeve. His palms were sweaty, and it seemed as though he was nervous. Could it be that he was actually 'scared' of facing the great Lord Voldemort, after only a few weeks?  
  
She looked up at Draco and saw that he was staring at her again, with those beautiful blue eyes. They were really quite a peculiar colour, the sort that you could get lost in, but there was no time for that now, for they had arrived in one of the clearings in the forbidden forest.  
  
Deatheaters were everywhere, and Hermione had not realised how many of them there actually were. Of course, she had never really known how many deatheaters were really in Voldemort's inner circle in the first place. They were all in a circle, with their back towards Lucius, Draco and her. Suddenly, the crowd parted to reveal a small, balding little man.  
  
He looked up, and smiled, revealing his yellow and rat-like teeth, "Miss Granger, I remember you."  
  
Hermione felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.  
  
Wormtail.  
  
She felt no more than hate for him, for what he had helped Voldemort do, and this was surprising, as Hermione did not like to hate many people. She much preferred to 'dislike'.  
  
"The mudblood, she is here?"  
  
A cold hissing voice could be heard coming from somewhere in the shadows. It didn't take a genius to guess who was talking.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Yes, this is finally done! And I am positive that this chapter was longer than the last (even if it is only slightly), well I'm sure it had more words this time anyway. Next chapter will be posted soon, I hope, just when I get it done. My focus is more on my other fanfiction, basically because it's a lot harder to write, so sorry if this isn't very good.  
  
PS. Right I need you guys to help me decide something about the ending. I have two alternate endings in my head, and I would be happy to use either one of them. One of them is an ending where there will still be questions, like most of the fic will be tied up, but there will be one main question that won't be answered. This is the first ending.  
  
The next one is one where I shall end it with the traditional ending, you know, 'nice' ending. Your choice, either one is good. (I haven't said too much because I don't actually want to ruin the ending)  
  
**ILUVRONWEASLEY**  
  
(This was slightly changed on the 26 July 04, why? Because I wasn't satisfied with it. Hopefully, it's a little better now . . .) 


	13. Chapter thirteen

**_Gems in the eyes of the world  
_**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing magical, or out of this world, so now it is obvious that I do not own Harry Potter. All things written in this fic are mostly fictional, depending on which way you choose to think of it. Imagination has no end, it will only stop if you will it to.  
  
_Chapter thirteen_  
  
(Spoilers in this chapter. Sorry for the mentioning it late)

**Thank you SOOOO much to these people:**   
  
- _Monikka DaLuver_ - Lol, thank you so much for reviewing, and yes, Draco kind of does suck, but you should wait until this is finished before you say that! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Talk to you later!

- **Milocachica** - Thanks for reviewing! And saying those things about the chapter! And don't worry, I babble all the time (I mean, look at the chapters, lol) Thanks also, for your opinion on the ending, I'm thinking about writing two endings you know, but I'm not quite sure if I have the time, I will THINK about it though (and I mean think by, think a LOT). You'll know if I write two endings though, so . . .

- _LythTaeraneth_ - Ah yes, I asked you again about the ending thing and I can still remember that little conversation we had about it (Heh, still remember that death list). Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!

- **Crystalized Snow** - Lol, no one guessed that it would come from Hermione though, so it wasn't just you. Here's the long-awaited chapter! Enjoy!

- _NitenGale_ - Well, I did actually leave out a reviewer in my thanks last time . . . hold on, that might have been with my other fic though, I'm not actually that sure. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing the last chapter, and I hope you review (and enjoy) this one as well!

- **Alexian-goddess** - Hmm, I guess a month and a bit isn't exactly, hurrying. Sorry! Heh, I took a break I guess, and the writer's block was just getting too much, and my teenage hormones weren't really helping either. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you review afterwards as well! Thanks for reviewing!

- _Ding _- Hey Ding, nice talking to you again! I will put the ending however I want it . . . even though I'm not quite sure how I want it yet. But, I'll probably ask reviewers for their opinions again in the next few chapters - just not now! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

- **Spaced Out Space Cadet** - Hey! Thanks for giving my question some thoughts. You've had long enough to think now, right? Lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter (no matter how short it is)!

- _Some12_ - Thank you so much for your opinion on the ending! I've noted it down, and I'm still thinking about which way I should go with it . . . I'm so confused! TOODLES! And thanks again!

- **Happigolucki616** - Thanks, I'll make a note of what you think . . . well, I'm making a note of what everyone thinks! It's really hard! Draco turned her over? When did he turn her over? Lol, I don't get it, but then again, I hardly get anything.

- _Smileyface1314 _- Lol, yeah, I know what you mean, when I re-read it, I kind of thought about how soft Hermione was, but oh well, that is the sort of person I'm trying to portray I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

-**Storywritter10791 **- Thank you for reviewing, and telling me what you think about the ending for this fic! I need as many opinions as possible, and some people aren't exactly helping me very much . . .   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione shivered. She felt cold all of a sudden. She simply didn't understand how one man, no matter how evil he was, could make her feel so cold. His eyes seemed so unreal, and she didn't want to look into them. They could give her nightmares for weeks.  
  
Lord Voldemort smirked maliciously before setting his snake-like eyes onto Draco. His eyes travelled towards his hand (which was still clutched tightly onto Hermione) and the smirk faded almost immediately.  
  
"Hand those gems over to me, Draco," He hissed, "I shall give you your reward, if you hand them over to me."  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's hand, taking one step forward before he suddenly stopped. He froze, and it looked as though he couldn't move. He took one step back this time, as though he didn't trust Voldemort enough to move any closer.  
  
"You shall receive it, My Lord," Draco said slowly, "But may I ask My Lord a favour?"  
  
Voldemort raised a thin eyebrow, "A favour? I think you hardly deserve one, after all the trouble you have caused me . . ."  
  
"I would just like to ask, My Lord, if you could lift this curse that you have placed upon me," Draco said slowly as some of his fellow deatheaters gasped – shocked that he had asked the Dark Lord for a favour when he had clearly said that he didn't think he deserved one.  
  
"I'm guessing that you would like me to lift it, before you hand those gemstones to me?"  
  
Draco nodded, looking at the floor of the forest and bowing his head slightly. No, he would not kneel for someone like him. Not anymore.  
  
"You're lucky, Malfoy, that I'm in a rather good mood today," the Dark Lord said, taking his wand and pointing it straight at Draco, "I could easily kill you and take the gems from you myself, but I have some . . . further tasks that you would be perfect for."  
  
Voldemort grunted before tapping Draco three times with his wand. The wand began to vibrate and blood-red sparks flew from it and into Draco. The Dark Lord's wand remained raised, until ice blue sparks began to fly from the tip of his wand. Finally, he lowered it and placed it back into his robe pocket.  
  
"Now hand me those gems," Voldemort said. It was clear from his voice and his face that he was beginning to get impatient. Draco looked up at the Dark Lord and then at his out-stretched hands. Slowly, he placed his hand into his pocket, but instead of pulling out the gemstone of elements, he pulled out Hermione's wand instead.  
  
"Flipendo!" Draco shouted, as quickly and clearly as he could. Voldemort was most definitely not prepared for this. He was immediately knocked backwards into the air, and soon landed with a load crash onto the floor of the forest. All the deatheaters began to form a circle around their Lord.  
  
"My Lord! Are you okay?" Wormtail shrieked, he was one of the many deatheaters that were beginning to fuss over Lord Voldemort.  
  
But Voldemort was perfectly fine. He had, by now, stood up in anger. "AFTER THEM!!!" he bellowed. All the deatheaters turned to where Draco and Hermione had been only a few minutes ago, only to find that they had gone.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Draco, I don't think I can run anymore," Hermione said, as she tried her hardest to carry on running and not trip over any fallen branches or tree roots. After Draco had hit Voldemort with a Knock-back Jinx, he had taken Hermione's hand and together, they had run as fast as they could, away from the deatheaters and the Dark Lord.  
  
"Just a bit more, Hermione," Draco said, pulling her through the forest as quickly as he could. Voldemort would have sent his deatheaters to look for them by now, and it would only be a matter of time before they found them.  
  
"But, do you even know where we're running? Are you sure we aren't just running deeper into the forest?"  
  
Draco didn't reply. Hermione knew that he didn't have a clue where they were going, but they had just run forward. She looked up and saw through the thick tree branches that the sky was full of stars, shining brightly, unaware that the situation could not be less bright.  
  
They continued to run forward, never turning and never stopping to look back. Somewhere in the distance, Hermione could hear someone shouting, "EVERYONE SPLIT UP," which could only mean that the deatheaters were not far behind.  
  
Suddenly, the pair came to a halt. Draco hurriedly took the gems from his robe pocket and pried open Hermione's hand, forcing her to take it. "Hurry, take these and carry on running forward. You'll get out of this forest eventually. Once you get out and into the Hogwart's grounds, head towards the ruins of Hogsmeade. The deatheaters have been there already; they won't go there again. I would know, I'm a deatheater myself."  
  
"But –  
  
"Don't. Just go, leave me. The more you stay and talk, the closer they'll come. Now go."  
  
Hermione hesitated. She couldn't possibly leave Draco there, with her wand, to defend himself against all those deatheaters, could she? But if she didn't, then they would both be caught, and Voldemort would surely destroy the gemstones, and not only would Draco and her die, so would the innocent people who might just be the Dark Lord's next victims.  
  
"Don't hesitate. GO."  
  
She looked up at Draco and saw that his eyes were pleading her to run. She nodded and began to run as fast as she could. She didn't want to leave Draco there, but she knew that she had to, for the good of Harry, for the good of her friends and for the good of the wizarding world.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hermione tried her best to breathe quietly. The rubble that was once Hogsmeade seemed to be deserted, but she could never be sure. She didn't want to be too noisy, just in case one of the deatheaters had thought of looking here. She had done exactly what Draco had told her to do, and the gemstone of elements, along with the five other gems were still in her hand.  
  
But now what was she going to do?  
  
She had run, and yes, she could say that for now she was safe, but where would she go now?  
  
She couldn't apparate anywhere, because she had not a clue where to go, and she couldn't fly because she had no broom. She was, in a way, stuck in Hogsmeade. There was the idea that maybe she could explore the ruins and then see what she could come up with, but she didn't want to risk that chance of bumping into anyone unfamiliar, especially if that someone was a follower of Voldemort.  
  
Rubbing her shoulders and trying her hardest to think of something to do, her mind soon drifted to thoughts of Draco. She could only hope that he was safe, and that Voldemort hadn't already used the killing curse on him. But then again, Voldemort was ruthless. He wouldn't possibly let any follower of his get away with anything, after he had given them two chances and a favour, and still they had gone and betrayed him.  
  
She shook her head and whimpered quietly to herself, trying to think positive thoughts, but again and again, her negative side got the better of her. She couldn't help but imagine Draco, lying, lifeless, on the damp floor of the forest. Just imagining it could make the tears well up in her eyes once more.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a loud squawk from above her. Squinting and carefully shielding her eyes from the rays of sunlight, she looked up and saw some sort of bird, or rather, phoenix.  
  
"Fawkes!" Hermione said, hoping that her guess was right. Indeed, it was Dumbledore's phoenix. As he flew closer and closer towards her, she could see that there was something following it - something larger than Fawkes, something with the head of an eagle, and the body of a horse. There seemed to be a person riding on this 'thing'.  
  
"Hermione! Thank God we found you!"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly as she stood. It was her former Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin, riding on the hippogriff – Buckbeak. They landed swiftly and Lupin immediately dismounted Buckbeak.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said that Fawkes could find you eventually. We didn't know if you were safe or not, but we couldn't wait for you to come back after your time travel. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has taken over Hogwarts, and he's not likely to leave," Lupin said. Smiling reassuringly at Hermione, he then added, "But I'm sure it's going to be okay. Hurry now, let's get on Buckbeak, we're going to have to leave here as soon as possible and head back to headquarters."  
  
Hermione nodded and mounted Buckbeak as quickly as she could, Lupin soon doing the same. Fawkes began to fly once again, and Buckbeak soon began to follow.  
  
"Where is the headquarters exactly, we aren't using the same place as we did before . . . are we?" Hermione asked. They couldn't possibly be using the same old house, after the master of the house had died, right?  
  
"It's the same house, Hermione," Lupin answered, "I know what you're thinking, but that still is the best place for headquarters, and until we find a new and better place, it'll have to do. Have you still got those gems with you?"  
  
Hermione nodded and held the gems tighter in her hand. She knew that she was safe for now, but she could only hope that both, Draco and Harry, would be too.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Hello everybody! Yes, this is rather short, I know, and it does seem that I kind of . . . disappeared for a while, but at least the update's here now! I hope it was okay, I spent a while editing it, and reading it through, but as always, there's bound to be mistakes that I somehow overlooked! Please, PLEASE, forgive this author for updating so late, and please, also, review!  
  
Next chapter will be posted as soon as I've written it!  
  
- iluvronweasley


	14. Chapter fourteen

**_Gems In The Eyes Of The World_**  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, even after a whole month and a bit. I know, it is just a little bit . . . cheap? Of me to still own nothing after all this time, but then again, if I said that I owned something, I suspect I will get sued. So, basically, the plot is mine, (I hope) and apart from the minor character here and there, I don't seem to have created anyone important, so I guess I don't own any characters that you see here!  
  
_Chapter Fourteen_  
  
**(Spoilers in the chapter)**

**I want to thank the following people for being nice enough to review :-) :  
**  
- _Milocachica _- Yes, yes, at least it's something! Hey, I like the way you think! Lol, this chapter is longer, if that's good news, and hopefully, it won't have any mistakes in it either (let's have our fingers crossed). Oh and I do babble, I'm positive I do . . . you have absolutely no idea how many people have told me that I do, and I whole-heartedly agree with them!  
  
- **Crystalized Snow** - Cliffies are good! Very, very, very good! Heh, okay, you'll see what happens to Draco . . . well, you'll see when I get to it! Just carry on reading, and you're bound to find out! (Gives Crystalized Snow a huge grin and a thumbs up, before realising that everything looks rather cheesy . . .)  
  
- _Stellafiore_ - Aw, thanks! Well, here's the update, I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and review it afterwards if you have the time!  
  
- **Monikka DaLuver** - Okay, okay, I won't ask you again what ending you want, sigh. Lol, I actually have everything planned now . . . well, mostly everything . . . I'll get to the part where I get stuck, and then I'll . . . struggle. Heh . . .  
  
- _LythTaeraneth_ - Ah yes, I talked to you about that Remus, Voldemort, thing, so yes, I understand now (or at least, I think I do). I hope this chapter is okay to you . . . oh and congratulations on that new bookbag of yours!  
  
- **Some12** - Lol, don't you worry, you'll find out the answer eventually. I haven't quite decided on an ending yet, but yeah, most questions will be answered anyway! I'll keep in mind never to go to South Dakato . . . you know, I don't even know where that is (I blame my geography teacher), I also don't have a clue what Spam is . . . heh . . . I feel clueless . . .

- _Saxistwriterchick_ - Yes, okay, I'm writing as we speak! Just writing my thanks, that's all . . . anywho, I hope this chapter will be okay! I tried . . . thanks for reviewing by the way!

- **Sunflower18** - Okay, here's the update! I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review afterwards as well! Thank you so much for the last review!

- _Spaced Out Space Cadet_ - Nah, I know it was a long wait - sorry! I just couldn't force myself to write, and it just got me super annoyed, so I decided to leave it. Anywho, at least this chapter is here now, right? Oh and Hermione has all the stones. I said before that there were five stones in total (NOT including the gemstone of elements!) Thanks for reviewing!

- **ShortStuff10 **- Yay! I already read the new chapter, but you have to promise that you'll be updating soon again! Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and, well, you'll just have to wait (like everyone else) to see what happened to Draco!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
As Hermione entered the familiar building that was 12 Grimmauld Place, she could still see that it was the same as it had always been. The dirty walls had not changed, and neither had the awful rotting smell that Hermione could still remember. As well as that, the hall was pitch black, just like how it had been the last time she had been there.  
  
"Hermione, you remember when you and Ginny shared a room on the first floor here?" Lupin whispered. Hermione nodded, hoping that Lupin could see well in the dark. She automatically assumed that the portrait of Sirius' mother was still in the building, if Lupin was still whispering and the hall was still so dark.  
  
"Harry's in that room with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Ron. The healers at St. Mungos heard about how Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts. They were scared that he might target St. Mungos next, so they moved their patients to a safer location and asked us to take Harry, seeing as if he stayed with the rest of the patients, it might endanger them and they can't exactly help him any more than they already have."  
  
Hermione nodded once again as Lupin continued to speak, "He hasn't regained consciousness yet, so you better get to him quickly - he hasn't got much time left. I need to take Buckbeak back to his room, and it's right at the top of the building, so I might take a while."  
  
Even in the darkness, Hermione could see that Lupin was smiling weakly at her. She decided that they had already wasted enough time, talking in the hall; she should get to Harry as soon as she could.  
  
Running up the steps as quietly but as quickly as possible, she soon reached the door to the bedroom that her and Ginny had once shared. She pushed it open slowly to find that the only source of light in the room were a few candles, floating in the air. On a bed positioned in the middle of the room, was, of course, Harry.  
  
He looked pale, rather too pale. His eyes were closed and his lips were icy blue. One of his arms hung limply off the side of his bed. She could see that a golden plate was already by the side of him, waiting for five precious gemstones to be placed upon it.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, beaming at her as she made her way towards the golden plate. She smiled back at Ron. He was obviously more than happy to see her again.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you could just place those gemstones in a circle on the plate with the gemstone of elements in the middle," Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at her as she did what he had asked. She found that the little star-shaped stones could be easily taken off from the gemstones of elements. It was like a magnetic force kept them where they were.  
  
"What shall I do now, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I suggest you go downstairs and eat something, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to be alone. She knew that when she was alone, her mind would drift, and soon enough, her thoughts would revolve around one person, and one person only – Draco.  
  
Dumbledore could see the worry in Hermione's eyes, "Mr Weasley, you can accompany Miss Granger. Mr Potter will be better very soon. Do not worry."  
  
Ron nodded and stood. The two former Gryffindors exited the room and began to make their way slowly down the steps and onto the landing, before making their way down yet more steps into a cellar – where the kitchen was. As they entered the kitchen, Hermione noticed that it was rather tidy, compared to the rest of the house. Mrs Weasley must have come and cleaned things up a bit.  
  
"Here, have some of this," Ron said, handing Hermione a slice of bread, "I'm sorry, but we haven't got much else but bread. Everyone's been so worried about you, Harry, everything, that we haven't had the time to go out and buy some proper food yet. Even my mum's been too flustered to buy anything."  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling, before happily taking a bite from her piece of bread. It wasn't much, but it wasn't until now that she realised she hadn't eaten anything for a while. There had simply been too many things happening for her to notice her hunger.  
  
"Hey Ron," Hermione said once she had swallowed her mouthful, "What ever happened to Kreacher?"  
  
"Oh, you mean that nutter of a house elf?"  
  
Hermione tried her best not to glare as Ron grinned goofily at her. She had soon given up on S.P.E.W, as the only people who took her serious were Neville. Harry often said that he took her seriously, but, like Ron, she knew he didn't really see the point of S.P.E.W.  
  
"Yes, I mean the house elf."  
  
"He asked Dumbledore to behead him after Sirius died. He said he was getting old, something like that. Dumbledore didn't want to do it, but if we didn't then he would probably go to someone like Bellatrix Black. His head is up there with his ancestors now."  
  
Hermione nodded, taking another bite. Bellatrix - the one who had 'killed' Sirius in the first place.  
  
"I wonder who this place will go to, seeing as Sirius died," Hermione sighed. Saying his name in a house that he had once been living in, seemed strange.  
  
"It's going to Harry I think. He had a will, and he left everything to Harry, his money, his house, Buckbeak, everything. The ministry didn't have his will, I mean, he's an escaped prisoner, so they wouldn't have kept his will anyway. Dumbledore has it. If Sirius didn't have a will, I think this place would have gone to the Malfoy's, most probably."  
  
Hermione nodded. The Malfoy's - she had seen Lucius in the forbidden forest, and he hadn't seemed to age much. Draco, well, Draco had changed, not in appearance, but in personality.  
  
"Speaking of Malfoy, how's Draco? Where is he anyway? . . . I would have thought he'd come with you." Ron said quietly. He knew that the questions he had asked might upset Hermione, but it had to be said sometime, and it was better sooner than later.  
  
"He . . . is still back at Hogwarts. He gave me the gems and told me to run while he tried to hold back the deatheaters."  
  
Hermione tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. She had to keep telling herself that Draco was safe, that Voldemort had not killed him, that maybe, he had gotten away, just like her. If he had gotten away, someone from the Order must have heard about where he was. Maybe, someone in the Order had rescued him, like how Lupin had rescued her . . .  
  
As the tears slowly came to her eyes, she felt Ron's arms around her as he pulled her into a friendly and comforting hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hermione. He'll be okay, now let's get back to Harry and see if that legend works or not."  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled gratefully up at Ron. Together, they walked up the steps towards the room where the two Professors, and Harry were.  
  
Pushing the door open and entering as quietly as they could, Hermione and Ron stared at the golden plate, containing the six gemstones (including the gemstone of elements). The stones had begun to glow different colours, making Harry glow as well.  
  
Ron sat on a stool by Harry's bed as Hermione stood and hovered above him. The shining gemstones slowly began to change colour. The beautiful colours that had once been in them seemed to fade as the gems slowly turned to rock. Hermione hoped that that was what was supposed to happen, and that the gems weren't turning into rock because the legend had failed. If that was so, no miracle in the world could help them.  
  
As the last gemstone turned to rock, Hermione could sense that everyone in the room – even Snape – was holding their breath. Ever so slowly, Harry's eyes began to open, until he was squinting up at Hermione. His pale lips curved into a small smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Harry whispered. Hermione smiled, as she felt a mixture of emotions. She felt happy, so happy that words could not describe the soaring feeling she had, now that Harry was awake. But on the other hand, she still felt anxious and upset, wondering what had happened to Draco, or what might happen to him very soon.  
  
"Drink this, Potter," Snape lifted Harry's head and began to pour a scarlet potion down his throat, "It'll give you a boost of energy and you'll be walking in no time."  
  
Harry nodded slightly and let out a yawn. Hermione could see that Ron was trying his hardest not to cry with happiness.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said quietly, "Why don't you go and relax for a while? There's a room on the floor above us, two doors from the stairs, and it is decent. Mr Weasley, Professor Snape and I will keep an eye on Mr Potter, if you rest for a while, we'll call you if anything happens, don't worry."  
  
Hermione nodded and made her way towards the door. She didn't think that she could get any sleep, with Draco on her mind, but it was worth a try.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione, wake up, it's time for dinner."  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see two redheads peering at her. She had only just fallen asleep, and now it was time to get up again. It had taken all the energy she had to stop herself from thinking too much.  
  
"How's Harry?" Hermione asked as she got up and stretched. Ginny and Ron were smiling as though everything couldn't be better.  
  
"Oh, he's okay now," Ginny said, "He tried to walk, but he can't feel his legs yet so he has to use one of those muggle wheelchairs. Dumbledore doesn't want any of us to use spells on him yet, just in case our spells interfere with his healing or something."  
  
Hermione nodded as the three began to make their way downstairs. They did not speak to each other, as they entered the kitchen. Ron and Ginny seemed to be giving each other awkward glances. It was obvious that they wanted to ask her something, but just couldn't spit it out. She had wondered why the two of them had come, together, to get her.  
  
She sat down on one of the chairs and saw a group of people opposite her, crowding around a wheelchair. Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody and Mundungus were among the crowd.  
  
"Okay now, everyone, leave Harry alone for a while and sit down to eat!" Mrs Weasley shouted. Over the years, she had not changed much, in appearance or in personality. The only difference seemed to be the few grey hairs that were beginning to appear.  
  
"Oh, it's lovely to see you and Harry again, Hermione," Mrs Weasley smiled, as Mr Weasley nodded in agreement behind her, "Come now, eat up! You seem to have gotten thinner since the last time I saw you."  
  
Hermione nodded and began to eat, as did the people surrounding her. Ron and Ginny still had not asked her what they wanted to, as they were still exchanging awkward glances. She looked around the table and saw most of the Weasley family – except Percy, and Charlie. Fred and George were secretly putting some sort of powder into Mundungus' food, while Bill and Fleur (Bill's most recent girlfriend) were seated further down the table, by Dumbledore.  
  
After she had finished her plateful of potatoes, peas and chicken, she waited patiently for everyone else to finish their food.  
  
"Hey, Hermione . . . there's something me, and Ron, have been meaning to ask you . . ." Ginny began, as Ron nodded beside her, "But you have to promise us that you won't get upset, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded as Ginny took a deep breath. "We just want to know what exactly you think about . . . Draco Malfoy."  
  
The chatter that had surrounded the table, suddenly died. It was as if everyone had been wondering the same thing, and up until now, they had not wanted to make her upset by asking.  
  
"Let's try and put it this way," Fred said, as Mundungus began to turn green.  
  
"You don't hate him anymore, right?" George said, as Mundungus ran out of the kitchen as quickly as he could, "Oh and if you're wondering what we did to Dung, just look at our new product! Muggle comic book heroes can become reality with these! We were just trying to see if Dung could become 'The Hulk'."  
  
Mrs Weasley glared at George, before turning to Hermione. "Don't worry Hermione, just ignore the questions, I understand they're a little . . . personal, and these things shouldn't be discussed at the dinner table. Why don't you take Harry and go up to bed? You both look exhausted."  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled, making a note to herself to thank Mrs Weasley later. She took Harry's wheelchair and waited until Mrs Weasley had uttered a charm to turn the stairs into a slope, before wheeling Harry up. By the time she got to the room Harry would be sleeping in, she was breathless.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, I might be a bit heavy," Harry smiled as she helped him get into bed, "I have some sort of feeling back in my legs now, but they still feel kind of numb."  
  
Hermione grinned, "Don't worry Harry, you've done a lot for me over the years, the least I can do is help wheel you up to your room."  
  
"You've helped me enough, Hermione! You saved my life for one thing." Harry grinned gratefully at her, "I can't thank you enough."  
  
"No need to thank me! The important thing is that you're okay now."  
  
"I'm okay FOR now."  
  
Hermione frowned, what did he mean by that? Harry's smile had faded, only to be replaced by a serious and blank look.  
  
"As soon as I can walk again, the Order is setting off to Hogwart's to fight against the deatheaters. Ron said that Charlie and a group of wizards from Romania are floo-ing in tomorrow to prepare for the war," Harry said, sighing, "Hermione, I don't want you to come with us. I want you to stay here and wait for us to come back."  
  
Hermione stared at Harry, shocked and speechless. He didn't want her to fight with him. He didn't want her to help him.  
  
"I know you don't want to fight anymore, Hermione. Everytime I watch you look at another person that's hurt because of the war, I can see the pain in your eyes. That day you visited me at the hospital, I didn't want you to look at me because when you did, the pain in your eyes just made me feel even more pain. So, basically, what I'm saying is, you don't have to fight anymore. You can stay here and wait for everyone to come back. You can stop fighting."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. Harry was thinking of her, of what she wanted, and yes, of course she wanted to stop fighting, to stop the war without violence, without more death and destruction, but that wasn't how life went. She knew that to live, she couldn't be a coward and shrink in a corner as the people around her tried their best to protect her. No, she wasn't a child anymore, and she wasn't going to take the coward's way out.  
  
"Harry . . . thanks for the offer, but there's no way I'm letting everyone fight without me. I don't want to fight, but I know I have to."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. If Hermione had taken his offer and not fought with the Order, then she wouldn't be the Hermione that he had known and grown to love like a sister. No matter what happened, everyone would fight alongside each other – together.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this chapter was longer, and was definitely much easier to write than the last! (i.e. less forced) I hope it was okay . . . and although this chapter was easier to write than the last, the plot is not getting easier to write, because basically, I can go two ways with this fic . . . I'm not going to ask you guys which way to go, because that would only ruin the fic!  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
  
- MissyKitKat

PS. Guess what? I named my computer! It is now called: YUKI!

PPS. . . . Damn it, I forgot what I was going to add, ah well, I'll try and remember to tell everyone next time (if I can . . .)


	15. Chapter fifteen

**_Gems In The Eyes Of The World_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear it, I own nothing, and at a time like this, I don't need lawyers running after me to try and sue me when my computer is acting so freaky that I can hardly type anymore without me punching this thing. (The thing, of course, being a computer, which I DO own, so HA)

_Chapter fifteen_

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS (HUGZ GALORE!):**

- _Monikka DaLuver_ - Lol, thanks for reviewing, and you mean I'm doing fine on my own, by not asking reviewers awkward questions? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last (or maybe even more!) BYE!

- **Milocachica **- Yes, I get what you're saying with that whole sad but sweet thing, lol, Harry had poison, so it wasn't any kind of common disease or something (I'm awful with names so I generally avoid them . . .) You'll find out about that whole Ron and Ginny thing (or at least, I think you do) and I'm afraid the fighting is indeed the NEXT chapter, sorry! But thanks for reviewing!

- _Sunflower18 _- I love Draco/Hermione stories too! Which is why I write them, even though I'm completely obsessed with Ronniekins! Lol, I love saying that, anyway, thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

- **Spaced Out Space Cadet** - Lol, nosey Weasleys! I like that! It's not just the Weasleys though, it's everyone - it was just the Weasley's bad luck that they got chosen to ask, lol. I have a friend who's never serious, so I'm used to people randomly joking with me! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and yeah, it was definitely the right thing to do for Hermione to agree to fighting the war.

-_ ShortStuff10_ - Thanks for reviewing! But I'm afraid you STILL won't know what happened to Draco! Aha! Lol, sorry, you'll find out soon though, I promise! I'll gladly take some sugar if you give it to me . . .

- **NitenGale** - Hey hey, how was you're trip? Thanks for reviewing, and here's the update! Enjoy!

- _LythTaeraneth_ - Oh my god, I feel for you, really I do, and I hope we can somehow or other talk soon! Nice to know you like your drama class, I've never had it, but that's only because I've only been to primary school . . . ah well, I'm going to take it in secondary, although I can't act, heh. You said you would have finished your book (hopefully) by the time your fifteen? What good would it be to take a break at sixteen? Sorry, just thought I'd ask. Thanks very much for reviewing!

-** Some12** - Lol, spam is such a funny word, although scraps of meat doesn't sound appetising at all . . . Yuki? What's wrong with the name Yuki? I love it! It's Japanese (which is always good to me) and it can be the name of a boy AND a girl! Lol, no, the gems weren't fake, I never actually thought of it that way anyway - this would be a tragedy if that did happen! Hope you enjoy the chappie! Tata!

-_ Smileyface1314_ - Hey, lol, I told my friend about those fart jokes and we laughed about it for ages! Ha! Okay, I'll get on with this, thanks so much for reviewing!

- **Stellafiore **- Why did you get grounded? Sorry, I enjoy being naturally nosey. Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! (As well as review! If you have time, that is)

* * *

Soon, at least two weeks had passed since that day Harry had told Hermione that she didn't have to fight, if she did not wish to. It had been a long and agonising time for the Order, as everyone began to prepare for the battle that was to come. It was soon time to attack Lord Voldemort and his followers at Hogwarts, whether the school got destroyed, or not. 

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione looked up from her bowl of cereal. She could see Harry looking worriedly at her from across the table.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," She smiled weakly, abandoning her bowl to sip at her cup of lukewarm tea.

"You look kind of ill, Hermione," Ron said, after swallowing his mouthful of scrambled eggs, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You could still stay here and, you know, wait."

"No, Ron," Hermione said, sounding suddenly determined, "Even if I am ill, I wouldn't want to wait. That isn't something I would do, and you know that. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Harry asked, taking the teapot and refilling Hermione's cup.

Of course, Hermione knew perfectly well that her thoughts revolved around Draco. She hadn't seen him in weeks. Although she knew that even if he were safe, he wouldn't be able to contact her anyway, her instincts automatically told her that something was wrong, and the worst part was, she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering where I could get a wand, seeing as the shops in Diagon Alley have all temporarily closed down due to the upcoming war, and I lost my wand a while ago." Hermione said calmly. She wouldn't tell them that she was still worried about Draco. They wouldn't know how to comfort her, and she didn't want to make them feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"I know where Ollivander lives," Ginny said, entering the kitchen in her dressing gown. She yawned and sat on the empty chair by Hermione, "He may have closed down his shop, but he has to have a place to live. We'll visit him later and get you a new wand."

"Well, we could just borrow a wand, right? I mean, hopefully, if I get my original wand back . . ." Hermione said doubtfully.

"No, I think it'll be safer to get you a new wand completely," Ginny said, as Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, "You know, just in case. You never know what might happen out there."

Hermione nodded and stood, "I better get dressed then." She began to make her way towards the stairs, leaving her bowl of cereal – almost untouched.

* * *

It was now the afternoon, and a light shower had begun to dampen the grounds of Diagon Alley. Getting to Ollivander's was harder than it sounded, as Hermione soon found out. Ollivander's house, or rather, apartment, was situated above his store. As his store was closed (like the others surrounding it), knocking on the front door did not work. 

Ginny and Hermione had had to take a longer route towards the back of the building, to reach some winding metal stairs leading up to an old wooden door. The stairs did not look especially stable, and Hermione found that some broke if you stood on them for too long.

The two young women had used a Disillusionment Charm to hide themselves in the empty street. Harry had suggested his invisibility cloak, but travelling from 12 Grimmauld Place to Diagon Alley under an invisibility cloak would merely be making life harder than it already was.

"Mr Ollivander," Ginny whispered, knocking quietly on the wooden door, "This is Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. We're looking to buy a wand."

Hermione and Ginny stood on the highest metal step and waited patiently. Slowly, the door opened slightly to reveal an old man with a walking stick. Ginny immediately used her wand to reverse the spell so that Ollivander could see them clearly. A small smile spread across the elderly man's face.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise, do come in, quickly now."

Ginny and Hermione stepped into the apartment as Ollivander hurriedly closed the door before locking it with muggle methods, as well as magical. He ushered them towards a wooden table in the middle of the small room, and gestured for them to sit on some chairs positioned around the table.

"Do sit down, I'll get both of you a nice cup of tea before we continue."

Ollivander hobbled towards a stove in the corner. He filled an old rusty teapot with water from a tap nearby, and placed the teapot on the stove before using his wand to light a fire.

Hermione smiled at the old man as he made his way towards them. He had gotten older, his face was more wrinkled and he now had less hair than before. She remembered, also, that he did not use to have a walking stick to help him get to places. It had been almost ten years since she had last seen Ollivander.

"It's very nice to see both of you again," He smiled, sitting down on a chair, "After that attack at Hogwarts, Miss Weasley, I was hoping that as many people as possible had survived it. It's nice to know that at least there was one survivor."

Hermione looked at Ginny quizzically, "You were at Hogwarts when the attack happened?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm a year younger than you, remember? It hasn't been a year since you graduated yet."

"Ginny! Are you okay now?" Hermione said, her eyes widening, "I mean, you got out okay, but did the deatheaters hurt you at all?"

"No, don't worry, Hermione," Ginny said, patting Hermione on the arm reassuringly, "I was one of the first people out of Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed in relief. In all of her worrying, she had forgotten that there were still the students in Hogwarts that were probably trembling with fear when they had heard that deatheaters were in the school.

"Well, Mr Ollivander, Hermione here, lost her wand, and we really do need another one, if she's to fight in the war," Ginny said, the smile quickly disappearing.

Ollivander nodded, "That's understandable, Miss Granger, would you like a wand that is exactly the same to your old one, or would you prefer to test some newer wands and see if any other wand suits you? I would suggest you take the first option. I heard you got top marks in every test using that particular wand."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I'd like a wand like my old one please, I think it was a . . ."

She struggled to remember exactly what her wand had been made out of. Ollivander smiled knowingly, "Do not worry Miss Granger, I can remember every wand I have ever sold. I'll just pop downstairs and get it for you."

Hermione smiled gratefully as Ollivander made his way very carefully and slowly down the wooden steps. She looked around the room curiously. She had never even thought of where Ollivander could live. The room was not very large, and the only light provided were a few candles in the corner. A small bookshelf was beside the bed, and a pot of flowers stood on the windowsill.

She turned to Ginny, who looked as though she was desperately trying to tell her something.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked gently.

Ginny took a deep breath, before gabbling, "Well, you know that question me and Ron asked you at the dinner table yesterday? Well you didn't answer it cus' mum told you to go upstairs and then she told us not to ask such things when we were in front of everyone else, but we need to know because we've all been worried about you, Hermione, and we just really need to know what you actually think of him. You know, just don't get mad at us or anything cus' we're only thinking about you and the only reason me and Ron were the ones that asked you yesterday was because we drew straws and it just happened to be us. Ron was such a coward though, waiting for me to –

Hermione held a finger up to Ginny's lips to stop her ranting. She sighed and smiled slightly, "I like Draco, Ginny, he's not like how he was before."

"How much do you like him, exactly?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow. Hermione sighed once more, looking away.

"I can't answer you if I don't even know that myself," She said, "If you're worried that I might get hurt because he might use me, then don't worry, I'm not exactly going to throw myself at him, and even if I did, he wouldn't take advantage of me. He's different now."

"I know, Hermione, I, well, me and everyone else, was worried that might happen, but, after a while, it was kind of obvious that he'd changed. Or, rather, YOU'D changed him."

"Well if you know, then what are you worried about?"

Ginny looked away from Hermione and sighed, shaking her head. The kettle in the corner began to squeal, and they could hear Ollivander call: 'You can take the kettle of the stove if you want! Tea bags and sugar are on the table!' from downstairs. Ginny stood and went towards the stove. Using her wand, she levitated the teapot and made it pour some water into two cups set on the table.

"Whether he treats you right or not, Hermione," Ginny began, "You're going to get hurt."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean? How, exactly?"

"It's obvious how you're going to get hurt if he treats you badly," Ginny said, blowing at her cup of tea, "On the other hand, if he's nice to you, but he doesn't survive this war . . . then you're going to be hurt as well."

Silence filled the room as raindrops began to splatter the windows, getting heavier and heavier by the second. Hermione was now avoiding Ginny's gaze. She had never thought about it that way. She didn't even know if what Ginny had said was true.

"I know you might not want to hear this, Hermione," Ginny said as she rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "But from what Ron said, we don't even know if he's alive right now."

Hermione gulped. This, she knew was true. It was in the forest, that she had last seen Draco. It was possible that he had escaped, but it was more of a possibility that something terrible had happened to him, so terrible that she couldn't bear to think it.

"Okay, Miss Granger," Ollivander said as he ascended the stairs slowly, a box in his hand, "I'm sorry I took so long in looking for you wand. My eyesight isn't what it used to be."

Hermione smiled gratefully and stood to help him to a chair.

"Now, are you buying the wand, or borrowing it?" Ollivander asked as he took the wand carefully from its case. He handed it to Hermione, "It'll only be a few sickles less to borrow it. Seven galleons for one wand, Miss Granger."

She nodded slowly, as she examined her 'new' wand. It was exactly like her old one, except her old one had a few scratches here and there, from the many times when she, Harry and Ron had done dangerous deeds to try and save themselves, as well as others.

Her old wand was now with Draco, and if she was never to see Draco again, then getting back something like a wand was nearly impossible. Her wand had been her saviour in many different situations, and getting a new one somehow didn't feel right. But under the circumstances, she knew that she needed to have a wand – any wand – even if it wasn't the one she wanted.

"I'll buy it."

* * *

Night had fallen, and Harry and Dumbledore had arranged a special meeting before the Order of the Phoenix (as well as many others that were not properly in the order yet) set off towards Hogwarts and the awaiting deatheaters. Everyone was silent as Harry stood and looked around, a small smile on his face. 

"Erm . . . well . . . Before I hand this conversation over to Professor Dumbledore," Harry began slowly, "I think that . . . I'd just like to say a few things . . . a few words, I mean." He paused and gulped before grinning rather nervously.

"I'd just like to say . . . well, thanks really . . . to everyone, for being there, and helping me . . . while I was in Hogwarts." Here, he paused again and smiled. "And . . . ha, I bet you all think I look kind of stupid, standing here . . ." Ron grinned awkwardly as did many others sitting patiently around the table, "but, I'd just like to . . . you know . . . look around for a bit . . ."

Harry faded off, biting his lip, as a few people nodded, while others looked around the large table, swapping sad smiles. Harry gulped. Having no more to say, he sat down, just as Dumbledore stood.

"I would just like to add a little something to Mr Potter's truly wonderful speech," Dumbledore said, the merry twinkle in his eyes beginning to fade, "As most of you know, I have been here for a long time - too long a time. I think it is time that I step back from my position as Headmaster, of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and leave it to my wonderful staff, and my more than lovely students."

Gasps and shocked expressions spread among the faces of the people gathered around the table.

"But, Albus," Professor McGonagall began, before Dumbledore held a finger up to his lips.

"My time has come, but do not fret, I shall still fight this war, alongside you all." Dumbledore said, "Now, let us stop this fussing. Remember, there is a war to be won."

* * *

Right, well, that was longer than the last chapter (or at least I think so). I have to say, this wasn't as easy to write as the last chapter, but it was still pretty easy. The reason why it takes so long for me to update is because I like to edit it a few times now (I didn't use to do that)! Ah well, I hope the chapter was okay, ta for now, my lovelies. 

Oh and **REVIEW!** (Please)

- The Author

**PS.** I've noticed something about my writing you know – I tend to repeat a lot of things because I can't seem to remember that I've written it already . . . so, I apologise in advance.

**PPS.** OKAY, this chapter was just to clear some things up, and I know, it wasn't terribly adventurous or exciting. Bare with me here - the next chapter shall be WAR!

**PPPS.** Sorry about all these PS's, I just want to say a big thanks to all those people who have contributed to my 'Who shall die and who shall live' list, commonly known as the 'Death list'. Brutal as it may sound, it's very n

**PPPPS. **Yes, this has indeed been edited (10th Oct. 04)


	16. Chapter sixteen

**_Gems In The Eyes Of The World_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has already appeared in the five (or in the future, seven) Harry Potter books. That privilege goes to a woman by the name of Joanne Rowling. So now you know there's no reason to sue a child like me! Okay, now you angry lawyers can either go somewhere else to sue some random person, OR, stay and read the rest of the chapter!

_Chapter sixteen_

**THANK YOU TO:** (I apologise in advance for missing anyone out. No hard feelings, eh? And by the way, **PLEASE DO READ THE THANKS**, I spend time writing them!)

- **Some12** - Lol, okay, I was just wondering why you were asking about Yuki! Yuki isn't that bad, but it's my bloody AOL that's annoying me now . . . repeating things in the same PARAGRAPH isn't good though, right? And no, I'm still not dead, lol, and I agree, Ollivander getting ambushed would be a very interesting twist in the story . . . somehow, I wish I'd thought of that! Thanks for the review!

- _Sunflower18 _- Here's the update, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this one.

- **Crystallized Snow** - Heya, thanks for the review. I know it was a bit short but I didn't really want it to become too long-winded or something, plus, it felt like a good place to stop! Here's the next chapter, please tell me if it was okay or not!

- _Alexian-goddess_ - Ah well, Draco is going to be back soon (alive or not, I'm not going to tell you!) but, it will be a fairly happy ending, although with a sad sort of atmosphere. That's all I'm willing to tell I'm afraid, bye! And thanks for the review!

- **Monikka DaLuver** - First, thank you so much for reviewing and second, there was actually a point to that chapter - about three or four people were wondering about the questions that Ginny and Ron were asking Hermione, and I just thought I needed a chapter there to clear things up (I couldn't really slot it into this chapter), so there was a point (although a little one). And I agree, people were OOC (Harry being the worst - heh), that's my fault, but I tried to edit some of it - with help from my friend Lyth - and Harry seems to be slightly more in character. If you have any suggestions on how to make the others a bit more in character, feel free to tell me!

- _ShortStuff10_ - Hooray! You are indeed one of the few select people who have helped with my Death List, and for that I will be forever grateful ::bows:: and thank you for your 'fun in school comment', just for you, I will have fun! Lol, thanks for the review.

- **Nitengale** - Ah, do not worry my friend, Harry will most definitely not die (I spent the entire story saving him from death, it'll be pointless for him to die) and neither will Hermione or Draco (even my most gruesome of friends have forbidden me from killing them!), but, alas, Ginny hasn't got this lovely 'get out of jail free' card, so, whether she dies or not . . . I do not know! Thank you for reviewing!

- _LythTaeraneth _- I don't think I'm ever going to run out of reasons to thank you! You not only review, you help me edit as well, and for that I will be thankful forever . . . anyhow, I hope you think this chapter is okay. It was kind of hard to write, and you know I'm not too good at editing things out (and by things I mean, OOC, grammar, you know what I mean)! Plus, writer's block isn't a pleasant thing either . . . as I'm sure you know . . . thank you again!

- **Smileyface1314** - Thank you so much for the review! And taking time to read this! Hope we chat again on AOL soon, although AOL's been bugging me so badly lately . . .

- _Spaced Out Space Cadet_ - I'd just like to thank you for reviewing so much - after all, you've been reviewing since the beginning right? Well, even if you haven't you've been reviewing for a while and that's just so nice of you! Lol. And yes, Ginny was a bit . . . whatever that word was, but I guess I never was good at writing about Ginny!

- **Stellafiore** - Sorry about you and your friend not being able to go to volleyball. I don't do any fun stuff like that, mainly because I either can't really be bothered, or no one will come with me, and I don't really want to go to any clubs or anything by myself! But yeah . . . by the way, the last chapter wasn't actually about the war. THIS chapter is about the war, but thanks for reviewing it anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review!

- _Foxer_ - Thank you for reviewing so many times! Hope you get a chance to read the rest . . .

- **FunnyCatGirl** - Thanks!

* * *

The sky was dark. Stars seemed to hide behind the clouds, as did the moon. Darkness surrounded the castle that was once full of laughter, and Hermione could see that this was no longer a place that would provide safety and happiness. As they entered the grounds, she knew that Voldemort was expecting them. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been as easy to get inside. 

She looked up at Harry, leading the army that was to fight against the deatheaters. He looked determined, brave, and strong – almost immortal and completely different to the normal Harry that she knew and loved. She could see that he was breathing heavily, trying to control the fear inside him. He was trying so hard to be brave, to be strong for everyone, and Hermione knew that she had to try and do her best, if not for everyone, for Harry. Suddenly, he stopped, as did the rest of the people behind him.

Hermione peered over Harry's shoulder at the hill before them. It looked as though a black wave was rushing over it, coming closer and closer towards them. It stopped as suddenly as they had stopped, and Hermione could see that it was the deatheaters. Voldemort, who was standing at the front of his army, pulled his hood down and smiled coldly.

Harry returned his cold smile, although his eyes were filled with pure anger, "Let the war begin."

Both sides charged forward and began to fight, the way that they had planned to. Trying her hardest to ignore the screams already filling the air, Hermione began to shoot spells at the nearest deatheaters, especially the ones who were trying to secretly help one of the other deatheaters defeat her friends. It was typical of them to try and cheat their way to victory.

"Why, Miss Granger, it is nice to see you again."

She spun around and came face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy. She resisted the urge to spit in his face. Clutching her wand tightly in her hand, she made sure that she could attack him at any time – just in case he tried something funny.

"Now isn't it noisy out here," Lucius said calmly, never taking his eyes off Hermione as a piercing scream echoed from behind him, "I can hardly hear myself think. Why don't we go somewhere . . . quieter, to discuss more important matters . . ."

Lucius began to move away from Hermione. She didn't move from her position, instead, deciding to stare at the man who was steadily moving further and further away. He abruptly stopped, and looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk on his face as he shouted, ". . . Unless, you don't want to find out where Draco is."

Hermione frowned and immediately began to follow Lucius into the forest, much like how she had done before – except Draco had been there with her. They soon stopped by one of the largest trees in the forest – not far from where the main battlefield was (as Hermione could still hear the cries of agony and pain).

"Where is he?" She asked, making sure that she would show no sign of weakness in front of Lucius.

"Oh, he's alive," Lucius said, the smirk never fading, "_I_ would never kill my own son, you can be sure of that, Miss Granger."

"Then where is he?"

She could feel herself shaking with emotions, her feelings too mixed up for words to describe. Lucius merely smirked back at her, leaning forward so that Hermione could smell his breath – the smell almost identical to that of Draco's.

"He . . . is right behind me, in the centre of this deep, dark, forest," Lucius smirked, waving his hand behind him as though he couldn't care less, "And to get to him, I'm afraid you'll not only have to duel me, Miss Granger, but also win the duel. A fight until death, as you may call it if you wish."

Hermione nodded, making sure that the grip on her wand would not loosen. She knew that there was no way Lucius would let her get past him unless she could defeat him – or perhaps even kill him.

Smirking even more, Lucius raised his wand, as did Hermione.

"One," She began to count, "Two –

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand shot out of her hand and landed on the ground in front of Lucius. She frowned and scowled. She was much too desperate to get to Draco to even think that Lucius would cheat to win – he was an ex-Slytherin and a deatheater, and she should have known better than to think that he would have duelled fairly.

Letting out a maniac-like laugh, he shook his head in disappointment. He picked up Hermione's wand, and pocketed it.

"Tut-tut, Miss Granger," He drawled, "I would have thought better of the girl who beat my own son in every test and exam, or, are you just too desperate to get to him to think properly?"

Her scowl deepened as Lucius stepped slightly closer, his wand pointing directly at her heart.

"There's no-one here to help you now, mudblood," He spat, "Avada Ked –

"Expelliarmus!"

Lucius Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and landed with a 'thud' on the floor of the forest. All eyes turned to the person who had shouted the spell that had saved Hermione's life. Lucius' shocked expression soon disappeared, only to be replaced by his cold, and cruel smirk once again.

"Severus, and I thought you'd never even dare to show your face again."

Snape sneered, before stepping out from behind a large tree, "This is the final battle, Malfoy. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How . . . convenient." He said, raising an eyebrow, "I'll deal with you after I deal with Miss Granger over here –

"You'll deal with me now, Malfoy."

Hermione blinked in surprise as Snape stood in front of her, as though he was a barrier and she was something desperately worth protecting.

"Run and get Draco." He muttered, so that only she could hear him. She gulped. Once again, someone was telling her to run and escape, while they stood and fought for her. She shook her head, she didn't want anyone to fight for her, and she didn't NEED anyone to fight for her.

"What are you waiting for?" Snape growled over his shoulder, "Move."

Hermione frowned as her mind began to whirl. She wanted to fight her own fights, stand up for herself, instead of hiding behind someone else. But if she didn't go, then her last chance of finding Draco would be gone. She swallowed hard but soon began to run deeper into the forest, leaving Snape to fight the duel that had been hers. This time would be the last – she would make sure of it.

* * *

It seemed to Hermione as though she had been running forever, but still she could not find him. There was no trace of anything alive nearby, and she was beginning to think that Lucius had lied to her when he had told her Draco's location. 

"Draco!" She shouted, as she felt her eyes fill with unshed tears. She took a step forward, before noticing that something was different about the ground beneath her. She frowned and took a step back. The ground was softer and seemed to be more fertile than the other soil surrounding it.

As quickly as she could, Hermione began to use her hands to dig into the soil. Something was underground. She could feel it, and sense this 'something'. She could not use a quick spell, as Lucius still held her wand, and she felt more useless by the second as her hands dug into the cold ground, reaching for anything that could help her.

Suddenly, she felt something cold against her hand. She dug faster and faster, focusing on getting to that one thing she had felt mere seconds ago.

Finally, she saw the tip of something dark, and wooden. Hermione tugged at it, desperately trying to get it out. It felt familiar to her, and as she tugged, the soil moved apart slightly to reveal something else, hidden in the soil. She shrieked and sprung back as she found that it was a hand – a hand that had no body.

Breathing heavily, she ripped a part of her robe and cautiously picked the hand up. It was clinging onto a wand, and the wand . . . was hers. Trying her hardest to stay calm, Hermione shook the hand from her wand and pocketed it, gulping as she did so.

She knew that it was Draco's hand. She just knew that it was his, for it was he who had held her wand while he fought. Standing, she let the tears fall freely at last.

She had succeeded in finding Draco's hand, and yet she still could not see Draco. She wanted to hold him in her arms, hear his voice and feel his warmth. Whimpering as she staggered deeper into the forest, she began to feel as though nothing would ever bring Draco to her and she couldn't care less who died, or who won the war, as long as she could have him in her arms forever.

Hermione stopped walking and laughed as the tears continued to fall down her face. No, she would not sink as low as to think like that. She leant against a large tree, only to jump back in surprise.

Instead of leaning back onto a cold, hard, wood surface, she had felt something soft and . . . wet. Spinning around, she saw nothing. She pointed her wand at the tree and muttered a spell. Slowly, the very person she had longed to see began to appear in front of her own eyes.

Draco had been tied to the tree, his black robes soaked with crimson blood. His hair hung messily over his eyelids, and he looked deathly pale, as though he had not been fed for weeks.

Hermione immediately used her wand to untie him and she caught him as he fell to the floor – unconscious.

"Draco!" She shouted, shaking him gently to try and see if he would open his eyes. But no, he lay on her lap, unmoving. She placed her fingers on his neck, trying to feel if he had a pulse. He was still breathing - but barely.

She held him close to her as she sobbed, relieved that she had finally found him. Gathering herself together, she got up quickly and slung his arm over her shoulder. He was much bigger than her, but she knew that she had to get him out of the forest and to someplace safe as soon as she could.

"Everything's going to be okay, Draco," She muttered, trying to reassure herself more than anyone else. She could only hope that everything would be okay eventually, and even if nothing were to be fine, she could still try. Walking as quickly as she could with Draco on her back, she tried desperately to make her way out of the forest.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to get out of the forest and try to get to someone who could see to Draco. She knew that he needed medical attention – the sooner the better. But, what could she do? As she tried to break into a run, she tripped and fell onto the ground, sobbing. 

She felt useless as she lay beside Draco. Her energy was drained from her, and she felt as though she would like no more than to lay there forever, beside the person she loved.

It was as though she was broken into a thousand pieces, and no one was there to help pick herself back up again. She was exhausted and she could feel her eyelids get heavier by the second. She knew that she had to get up, and that she had to get Draco to a safer place . . . but she didn't know where this 'safe place' was. No matter how hard she tried, her body didn't seem to obey her mind.

All around her was silence, and for the first time in a long while, it felt peaceful. Hermione looked one more time at the man beside her, before welcoming the overwhelming darkness.

* * *

Well, how was it? Was it okay? Did it all make sense? I hope it was better than the last chapter anyway, and hooray! I mentioned Draco! See? Oh and I think the next chapter might be the last chapter, just to round things off and stuff, so yeah, REVIEW! :-D 

**- Obsessed with everything O.O**

**PS.** I actually think that I could do better, and before I posted this, I knew that. But alas, I can't seem to figure out HOW to make it better . . . so, any friendly advice would be nice (key word being friendly – I don't like being shouted at . . .)

**PPS.** Some of you may have noticed that I've edited chapter fifteen (the chapter before this one). However, the change was minor and didn't really affect the plot or the storyline in any way whatsoever (and to those picky people out there, plot and storyline may have round about the same meaning, but to me, they are different). A special thanks to** _LythTaeraneth_** for helping me with my editing!


	17. Chapter seventeen

**_Gems In The Eyes Of The World_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is remotely related to Harry Potter – apart from the books written by J.K.Rowling, and the DVDS produced by Warner Bros (well, at least I THINK it's the Warner Bros anyway). As I might have mentioned before, if you're a lawyer, please don't sue me, and as you're here, you might as well read the chapter and give me some feedback, no?

_Chapter seventeen_

**Thank you to the following:**

- _Smileyface1314_ - Thanks so much for reviewing! ::Big hug:: And yeah, the battle doesn't seem realistic at all! Heh . . . I did try to make it seem like war, but as I don't really get myself in situations when _I _am in war, I kind of .. . failed, ah well, at least it seemed like a duel,and duels count as fighting .. . right?

- **Spaced Out Space Cadet - **Lol, I suppose so, hope you haven't forgotten me then! Sorry I've "left you in suspense" for so long, at long last the chapter is here!

- _Crystallized Snow_ - Yeah, it's kind of evil for them to chop off his hand, but . .. I wanted to add something more gruesome to the story! Thanks for the review!

- **Alexian-goddess - **Wow, I am SO SORRY that it took me this long. To be honest, the chapter was finished about a month ago, I just got busy and didn't get round to editing it until . . . another month later, heh . . . please forgive me! And review!

- _NitenGale_ - Hey, sorry, this chapter took even longer to get up, but hey! It is the last chapter, and then I'm taking a break while I finish another fanfic. Lol, it's not that sick of you to ask me to save Draco's hand, but you'll have to read on to see if I actually listened to you .. . thanks for reviewing by the way!

- **Some12 **- You're right, I could have added more to the war, but I suppose I'm lazy . . . I wish I wasn't, writers aren't supposed to be lazy! It is kind of typical of bad guys to hide things in forests, lol . . . and hooray! I'm glad the hand bit scared you, I can actually create emotion in someone! ::Cheeky grin:: You'll see what the ending is, I just hope you like it, cus' it's not really . . . well, I can't find the word! I want to watch Secret Window, but no one will watch it with me . . . my friends all say it sounds too scary ::rolls eyes:: anyway, thanks so much! Enjoy!

- _LythTaeraneth _- I was NOT blaming you by saying that you helped edit! I am merely _THANKING _you! Difference! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I took note of what you said and tried to explain it slightly in this chapter . . . hope you enjoy it! (Please be gentle if you don't . . .)

- **HappiGoLucki616 - **Heya! I haven't spoken to you for a while, but I'm sure I have since I last updated (which, I am quite ashamed to say, was quite a few weeks ago . . .) Thanks so much for the review! Love yas!

- _Ding_ - Hehehe, yes, I think, actually, I'm quite sure, that I've killed AT LEAST one person that you wanted me to kill!Actually . .. I don't know, read on to find out! Please.

- **Sunflower18 - **Here's the update! So sorry it took so long! Please review! ::Grin::

* * *

It had been a while, since the night that she had found him, and Draco had not woken. Draco and Hermione had been taken to an underground ward to rest. The ward was run by volunteer healers from St Mungos, as well as any other witches or wizards that were willing to help. It had been built on Dumbledore's instructions, and was protected by a strong, mysterious, magical force. 

A healer had told Hermione that Draco must have been forced to take a sleeping draught – one so strong that he would not wake for a long while yet. She had been told that if a waking spell had been cast on him the moment she had found him, he might have awoken already.

She felt tired and foolish. She had fainted because she did not have any energy left inside her – she had used it all to carry Draco's weight, and worry all night about the things that might happen. Ever since she had become conscious again, her nights had been filled with nothing but tossing and turning and questions of why she had not even thought of casting some sort of spell on Draco to help him heal.

She had been the smartest witch in Hogwarts, after all.

The smartest student to graduate since the time of the four founders, and yet she had been so desperate, so filled with her own thoughts and emotions, that she had not even thought to use her powers to help the one she loved.

How could she not think of it? She would ask herself, night after night, and each night, she would be unable to answer. Draco simply would not wake – no matter how many potions they forced down his throat, or however many spells were cast on him.

Then again, it wasn't as though there was enough time for the staff to linger on Draco and no one else. The war was still raging, and the staff – and volunteers - had been trying their best to heal every single person that had been wounded. She knew that many injured 'soldiers' had already died, but she tried hard not to think about it.

Hermione could only be thankful that she had not seen Harry, or Ron, being carried into the ward, or past it. She had tried many times to ask the healers about the situation outside, but they had merely rushed off and pretended that they could not hear her.

Looking around, she could see that the St Mungo's staff had exited the underground ward – most probably to look for more helpless wizards and witches on the battlefield. She was the only one conscious in the ward, everyone around her in a deep sleep. Draco was on a bed at the other end of the room. She had been instructed by the healers to stay in her bed until they were sure that she had recovered all the energy that she needed to re-join the war. They had even forbidden her from walking across the room, or standing to stretch her legs, just in case there was something in her that they did not know of.

She looked once again at Draco. He looked pale, even worse than usual, and he had never looked exactly 'healthy'. She couldn't see him properly from her position on her bed. No matter how she moved, it was impossible to see him clearly from so far away. Carefully, she looked around.

There were people that she didn't know, lying unconscious on their beds, but no one could actually stop her from walking across the room to see Draco.

It could be her little secret.

Slowly and cautiously, she got up and made her way over to Draco's bed. A man lay beside him, snoring gently as Hermione tried her best not to wake him. He was most probably under a sleeping draught anyway. Hermione sat down on the side of Draco's bed, careful not to sit on him. Her legs felt numb from having not moved much for the past few days.

Draco's arm was hanging off the side; his hand had not grown back. The healers had given him potion after potion, but nothing seemed to work. They had eventually come to the conclusion, that although the deatheaters probably thought that Draco might have been rescued alive, they did not want him to get away with it, without any scars. Therefore, a spell must have been placed on him when they cut off his hand, preventing it from growing back.

Suddenly she heard voices shouting, and feet hurriedly running past the doors to the underground ward. Hermione's ward was not the only thing built underground for the war. There had been another room built secretly, just before the war began – Dumbledore had asked specifically for it to be built where it was, for safety reasons.

Although Hermione had been in the ward for only a while, she had heard many times, shouts and hurried walking past the doors. She knew that it meant yet another person had been so badly injured, that they had to be sent to the other specially built room, that muggles would call 'The Emergency Room'.

She wondered who it was that had been injured, and whether it was someone she knew. Soon, she found herself slowly creeping towards the ward doors.

Hermione remembered her first babysitter had not been a very nice one. When she was small, her great Aunt had been involved in a caraccident and had been rushed to The Emergency Room. Hermione vaguely remembered being taken home in a taxi, and then asking her babysitter if her Aunt was going to be okay – her mum and dad had stayed at the hospital. Her babysitter had merely grunted and said with an evil smile, "I'll tell you something, little girl. That room she's being taken to is an Emergency Room. Anyone who goes in there never comes back out alive."

Hermione shuddered as she remembered the words of her babysitter. She knew now, of course, that there was a chance that whoever went in could come back out, and after all, in this particular Emergency Room, magic could be used to heal.

Ever so slowly, she pushed one of the ward doors open slightly and peered round it. She could see that many healers had already rushed past and were calling for the others to hurry up – one of which was levitating a girl down the corridor, her entire body covered with blood. At first, Hermione thought that her head must have been so badly injured that it had dyed her hair red as well, but then a sudden thought struck her as she saw the body being levitated past her.

As she saw the face of the girl, she soon realised that it wasn't the blood that had dyed her hair red, but the girl was one of the only redheads that she knew of.

Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, her voice a high-pitched squeak.

"Excuse me!" shouted one of the healers at the back, "Aren't you meant to be in your bed? Go! Now!"

Hermione immediately shut the doors and leant against them as she slowly slid to the floor. Her legs felt as though nothing was in them, and she didn't have the power to walk anymore. Ever so slowly, she crawled back to her bed and sat down, staring at the white walls, a single tear making its way down her pale cheeks.

She could hear the faint snores of the old man echoing in her ears. The man was lucky. He was only in a temporary sleep. Ginny, on the other hand, could be asleep forever.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes as she woke from her sleep. It was dark, except for the odd candle in one corner of the room. The room was silent, as Hermione sat up and stared blankly at the wall opposite her. 

She felt confused, much more confused than she had ever been before. She didn't know what was going to happen – to her, to her friends, to Hogwarts, or to the entire wizarding world. She had never enjoyed not knowing what was to come – she liked to know what was going on, for then she could be prepared for anything.

Standing quietly as to not wake the other patients in the ward, shemade her way across the roomtowards Draco. Hermione knelt down beside him and buried her head into his arm. He felt cold and lifeless, but still she felt safe when she was around him. She felt weak, as though she needed protection and that was not a feeling that she welcomed.

As she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep once again, she felt something twitch. Frowning, shepeered through the darkness. Draco's arm had begun to twitch. His eyes were still closed, but his entire body had begun to shake violently. Hermione began to panic but tried her best to remain as calm as she could. She ran out of the ward to try and find help.

It was almost as soon as she exited, that she ran into a healer, carrying a candle in her hands.

"Please get back into your bed, Miss," The young healer whispered urgently, gently pushing Hermione back through the door.

"I can't, look –

"Sorry, Miss, you must, please try not to argue, you'll wake the other patients in the ward."

"But look!" Hermione shouted, pointing furiously at Draco, who was still shaking. The healer dropped the candle in surprise. Through the darkness, Hermione could see the young healer's mouth forming an "O" shape. She stood still and watched in terror and shock.

"Well? Aren't you going to do something?" Hermione asked urgently. The healer looked ather and opened her mouth, only to close it again.

"Give me your wand." Hermione ordered. She held out her hand and waited rather impatiently for the healer to respond.

"My wand?" She squeaked nervously, placing her hands in her robe pockets, "Miss, you're a patient, you're not meant to use a wand until you're fully healed. It's against the –

Hermione snatched the wand from the healer's robe pocket and marched to Draco's side. His shaking had gotten gradually worse while the young healer had stood and merely watched. Mumbling a spell under her breath, Hermione began to wave her wand over Draco's entire body. She had been too desperate last time, too flustered to think, but she would make sure that this time, she would not make the situation worse. There were spells that she knew, but had never used. She was determined to make them work, no matter what she had to do.

At last, the shaking ceased. Hermione found that the young healer had lit more candles in the room and was now standing behind her, looking rather worried. Handing the wand back to the healer, she began to make her way towards her bed.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss," whispered the healer, following Hermione as she went, "I'm only training, and I don't seem to handle emergency situations well."

Hermione sat on her bed and frowned, "You mean there's only trainee healers patrolling the wards? Where are the experienced healers then?"

"I'm not really meant to say this to patients, but . . ." the healer stuttered and leant closer towards Hermione. "The situation outside has gotten a good deal worse, Miss. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and The-Boy-Who-Lived have gone missing. The experienced healers have gone in invisibility cloaks to visit those who are too wounded to be moved."

Hermione nodded and quietly asked the trainee healer to extinguish the candles. She lay on her bed in silence and stared at the ceiling in the dark as the healer exited, closing the ward doors behind her. Thinking was something that she did in most of her spare time. She enjoyed it for the most part, although sometimes she despised it, for thinking filled her mind with thoughts that she did not like.

She tried her hardest to fill her mind with positive thoughts, as she closed her eyes and began to think once more.

* * *

Sometime during her train of thoughts, Hermione had fallen asleep on her bed. She didn't feel the need to open her eyes to greet the morning sunshine, pouring in from the magical windows that were charmed to be as realistic as possible – much like the windows in the Ministry Of Magic. The sunshine gave an illusion that all was well, and calm, but she knew that was far from the truth. What was out there was truly terrifying, and impossible to imagine. 

"Would you like more porridge?" Hermione heard a nearby helper ask. She frowned, keeping her eyes tightly shut. There were no people on the beds either side of her, no other patient in the ward was concious, and the helper knew very well that she was asleep.

"No thank you," A male voice said, "I've had enough for now."

Hermione felt slightly short of breath. Although she had not heard that voice for a while, she recognised it immediately. She didn't dare open her eyes in case it was a dream, but if she didn't then she couldn't possibly know if it was true or not. Slowly, she openedone eye and glanced sideways.

A smile spread across her face as she saw the jet-black hair, and the well-known scar.

"Harry!" She sprang out of bed and launched herself onto her friend – happiness overcoming her.

"Careful, Miss!" The helper called from the other side of the room as she was dealing with another patient. Hermione sat back at the end of Harry's bed and ignored the helper's comment.

Harry smiled, "It's great to see you too, Hermione."

"Oh, Harry, I've been so worried. I heard from a healer that you had been missing, and then –

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. She blushed and took a deep breath, smiling all the while at him.

"But . . . hang on, if you're here, then what's going on with the war? Where's Voldemort? And the rest of the deatheaters?"

"Hermione, you might want to look around."

Hermione frowned and turned around. She felt shocked, and needless to say, speechless. The beds opposite her that were once empty were now full. She had been so keen to see Harry, to make sure that it was actually _Harry_, that she had not noticed her surroundings. As she continued to gaze, she recognised some of the people in the beds – Remus Lupin lay on one of the beds closest to her, his eyes closed and his duvet pulled right up under his chin. Tonks lay a few beds away, also asleep.

She turned back at Harry, who pointed to another bed right at the other end of the room. Hermione could see someone else, curled up into a small ball and snoring gently.

"Ron!" She gasped as she saw his blazing red hair from under the covers. It was then that Hermione realised exactly what was going on.

"Harry," She began, looking towards her best friend with hope in her eyes, "There's only one way that so many people are in here – even you. Tell me the war's ended, Harry, tell me, has it?"

Hermione looked pleadingly at Harry as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione," He said into her ear, "The war is over."

Hermione could not find the words to describe the feeling that she had at that moment. The war was over, and finally, things could begin to be restored to their peaceful state once again. She hugged Harry as tightly as she could.

"There's something else that you should know, Hermione."

Harry pulled out of their embrace and looked into Hermione's eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile before looking over to the far corner of the room. Hermione followed Harry's gaze.

From the other side of the room, she could see movement. The helper was moving a tray onto the lap of a patient.

Draco.

Hermione didn't quite know what to do. She watched as Draco stirred his porridge with a spoon, before finally looking up and straight into her eyes. The stared at each other, neither knowing what to do. It had been a while, since they had last spoken – perhaps too long a time.

Draco took his tray with one hand and placed it on the bedside table beside him. He blinked expectantly at Hermione.

"Go on then." Harry hissed, smiling as he pushed her slightly. "What are you waiting for?"

Hermione wasn't quite sure what she was doing, as she stood and walked towards Draco, one step at a time. Suddenly, she stopped half way across the room. No, she couldn't just walk towards him, it didn't feel . . . right. Without another thought, she ran to Draco and threw herself onto him, holding him tightly against her.

* * *

She could hear the sobs and sniffles all around her. It had only been a week and a half since the end of the war, and mourning had not ended yet. Today was the day of the funeral, when all would come to honour those who had died in the war. A spare bit of land at the edge of Diagon Alley had been turned into a large field, which was large enough to bury at least one hundred people. Tall iron gates stood protecting the grounds, but today, were wide open for those who would want to pay their respects. 

Hermione closed her eyes. She had found out that many of her old friends had died, including Neville – who had died while duelling. Dumbledore had died in his sleep while he lay in the underground ward, and Hermione was devastated, when she had found out that Ginny had not survived either.

She looked beside her at her two best friends. Ron was trying desperately hard not to cry for his little sister, while Harry had put his arm around Ron, and although he was putting on a strong face, she could see that he felt as though he was going to cry as well. She looked at the monument before her, as she read the names of those who had fought, and not lived to tell the tale.

"Are you all right?"

Turning to look at the speaker, she smiled weakly as Draco put his arm around her. His hand had not grown back, and so he could not perform any magic. However, he had started a training course for one-armed witches and wizards, so that he could soon use a wand with his left hand. He was finding this very hard, but with Hermione's help, he was dealing with it well enough.

"I'm going to have to go – my father is going to be buried somewhere near Azkaban, and I'd like to make sure that he's gone for good."

Hermione nodded. She had not thought about Lucius since their short encounter, when Snape had taken over the duel that was hers. She gulped as she scanned the list on the monument. Severus Snape was near the bottom. Although no one had told her, she knew that he must have died while duelling with Lucius. After all, they had agreed to fight till the end.

"Are you going to be okay without me?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I'm going to be fine. Harry and Ron are here with me after all." Hermione said.

"You can come with me you know –

"No, I want to stay," She smiled up at Draco, "It's . . . better this way."

With a nod, Draco began to head towards the iron gates of the graveyard. Hermione stared at the monument once more. She had cried, many times before, for the people that had died – but people did die, and she knew that it was unavoidable. Sadness and grieving followed death, but after these upsetting emotions, life would go on.

Life had to move on.

Soon, her story would have moved on to another chapter, but that did not mean that she would forget her past. She would make sure that the chapters gone by, would remain part of her memory forever.

* * *

_**  
Final author note (you might as well read it . . .): **_

So, I suppose that's the end! I don't know what to think of this ending myself, butI hope you enjoyed it anyway. Sorry that this took so long (and I do hope that it was worth the wait)! Please review, after all, this _is_ the final chapter! And if you have any spare time, why not check out some of my other fanfics?

Lots of love,

- **ILUVRONWEASLEY **

**PS.** Sorry if this chapter had words that were misspelled - my spell check went haywire, and the _Quick Edit_ that normally contains spell check, isn't there anymore because _Fanfiction_ 'upgraded' the document manager, so sorry if you spotted any mistakes! Oh and the _Quick Edit _**ALSO **deleted some gaps between the words, and after I spent half an hour putting the spaces back in only to find that _Quick Edit _took them back OUT again, I gave up. So, sorry if you spotted some of that as well!

**PPS. **Have a Merry Christmas! Love you all!


End file.
